Beauty of the South
by Hottieluvr
Summary: He is surprised by the emotions he is having just by seeing her, but he fights them. He doesn't do relationships. Will he give in and will she want him to?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Lisa had a long day and was really tired when she went home. She hated starting over. But at least she got the job at the hospital and today had been her first day. She was glad that she had met a new friend, or at least she hoped would be a friend. She had helped her a lot and made her day today go with ease. She heard some others whispering behind her friends back but she didn't let that bother her. She never listened to others, she made her own decisions on who to be around. Walking in to her home, she lay her keys on the table and put her cell down next to it. Opening the fridge she looked in trying to find something that interested her in eating. Seeing nothing she went to get an apple when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, this is Tara. We met today at the hospital. I got your number from personnel, I hope you don't mind. I was hoping to interest you in having dinner at my place. My old man will be here and I really want you to meet him. So what do you say?"

"I uh.. I guess. Where do you live?" she asked pleasantly surprised at this.

Tara gave her the address and told her to be there around six thirty. After hanging up she noticed it was five thirty then. She wanted to make a good impression so she went to find something appropriate to wear.

"Now, I want you to be nice Jax. She is really sweet. Not like the women that like to hang all over you. She has this really soft voice and again she's really sweet. I like her and I would really like to have a friend other then the sweetbutts and croweaters." Tara said to her man.

"Hey, I thought I was nice."

"You know what I mean. Don't go questioning her about her past okay?"

"Okay babe. I won't but you do know that I will have to have a background check run on her. I have to make sure you and Abel are safe."

"I know, but she doesn't have to." Tara said giving him a kiss.

When the doorbell sounded Tara hollered for Jax to get it. She was taking the lasagna out of the oven. When Jax opened the door he was pleasantly surprised.

"You must be Jax." the woman said.

"Yeah, you are.."

"Lisa." she said with a broad smile.

"Come in." he said as he opened the door for her. He led her into the kitchen where Tara was.

"Hi, I'm so glad you came." Tara said.

"I was surprised you asked me to." Lisa said.

"Why, you are nice and I really like you. I was hoping we could become friends."

"I was too. I don't know anyone yet here in Charming."

"Where are you from?" Jax asked.

"Alabama, born and raised." she said with a smile.

"What brought you all the way out here?" Tara asked as they sat down at the table.

"I uh.. I just needed a new atmosphere." Lisa said not really wanting to go into it.

Tara stood up and made the plates and sat them down on the table. "Would you like a beer or something else?"

"A beer sounds good, thanks."

Jax got up and got three beers and sat down as they proceeded to eat.

"So you're a nurse?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, it's what I always wanted to be. I was just unable to complete my nursing license until recently." she said.

"Well I for one am glad you finally did. I really liked the way you handle yourself with the patients." Tara said.

"I love the little ones. It makes me feel good when I get to see them smile after they have gone through so much pain." she said.

"Lisa here is a pediatric nurse."

"Well if Tara is bragging about you then I'm sure glad you are one of the nurses taking care of my son."

"Your son?"

"Yeah, Abel Teller is Jax's son."

"Wow, I should have known. He's quite the cutie." Lisa said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, he definitely takes after his dad." Tara said.

They talked some more until it was time for Lisa to go home.

"I want to thank you again. I really didn't want to be alone tonight. I would have eaten an apple and gone to bed."

"You will have to come over more often." Tara said.

"You could always invite her to the party tomorrow." Jax said.

"I don't know if she would be comfortable there." Tara replied.

Jax knew Tara was trying to keep the club and this girl protected but he thought it would be alright.

Tara finally silently agreed and turned to Lisa. "There is a party at the Teller-Morrow garage tomorrow night. I would like you to come if you want to."

Lisa looked between Tara and Jax. "Sure, I mean if that's okay."

"It is definitely okay." Jax said.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow after work and we can ride there together. Jax will already be there."

"Sounds great." she said and turned to walk away.

"See you tomorrow." Tara yelled out to her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"So what did you think?" Tara turned to her man and asked.

"You were right. She is very sweet. But you will definitely have to stick close to her tomorrow night. She is a very beautiful girl."

Tara eyed Jax. "I know what you're thinking and no. I'm not interested, I already have who I want." he said bringing her into his arms. "I was thinking of the guys."

"Yeah. I should probably explain a few things to her before we show up."

"Yeah, I think you should." he said and then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He was ready now to show his woman how much he loved her.

Lisa walked into her home once again and this time she had a big smile on her face. She had finally met a friend and she was going to a party the next night. She was finally bringing her past to a closure and she was glad.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The next day Tara went to look for Lisa at lunch. She really needed to sit her down and explain what a party at the clubhouse entails. She found her in line at the cafeteria and motioned for her to come sit with her.

"Hey." Lisa said in her soft voice.

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you before the party tonight. I need to explain some things."

"Okay."

"Well, for one there will be things you may not be use to seeing. The guys are, well it's hard to describe. I guess you could say they are unique. They may look mean and dangerous, but underneath that's not who they are. I don't want to say they are sweet and innocent because they are not. They love to work hard and they play just as hard. They are a family. They will take care of their own. "

Lisa chuckled. "Tara, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself around a bunch of guys. I may not be the wild and crazy girl but I can handle being around those that are."

Tara smiled. "I was just afraid that you would think differently about me once you seen them."

"I like you Tara. You are the only person here that has opened their life to me and I appreciate that more than you know. Where I'm from I was sheltered, I won't deny that but it wasn't always a good thing. I was raised that a womens place was in the kitchen and in the bed. I hate to say this but I wasn't able to get my nursing degree until my parents passed on. They were elderly already when I was born and with the way I was raised they didn't allow me to learn anything but proper etiquette. And no I've never been with a man before but that doesn't mean that I want to shy away from them either. So I'm open to anything." she said smiling.

"Well okay then. Just don't say I didn't try to warn you." Tara said chuckling.

"So what time should I be ready and what exactly does a girl wear to a party at the clubhouse?"

"Oh I think we could figure that out if you want me to come by your place on our way."

"That sounds like a plan." Lisa said.

"So what do you think?" Lisa asked Tara as they looked through Lisa's closet.

"Well, I think we could make something out of what you do have here."

"Okay, well whatever you choose that's what I'll wear."

"Okay, well first I need to ask you if you happen to have a pair of jeans hidden away somewhere?"

"Actually, I bought a pair the other day. I figured I would try something new."

"Good, put them on and let me see."

Lisa pulled them out and Tara seen them. She walked over to Lisa before she put them on. "Are these little girl jeans?"

"Uh.. yeah, I have to get the size that fits me and well as you can see I'm not very big."

Tara chuckled. "you say that like it's a bad thing. I wish I was that tiny. But, we do need to do something with the style. Hold on a second." Tara said as she went to her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. She took the jeans and started cutting different parts in the jeans. "Now put them on."

Lisa put them on and felt a little uncomfortable when she did. "You think this is appropriate? I mean it's showing places I don't usually show." Lisa said.

"It's perfect, now put this on."

"But it's just a little nightie."

"Yeah, but it's the only thing you have that would be appropriate."

"But."

"I promise it will be great."

Lisa put the nightie top on and felt very naked.

"If you want you can put this on over it until later." Tara said handing her a little over shirt.

Once Lisa had it all on, Tara looked at her and determined it was perfect.

Then they went to the clubhouse.

Once there Lisa asked once more if she was sure that what she was wearing was appropriate.

"I promise you Lisa, that if you were wearing anything else you would feel uncomfortable. Besides the girls you are going to be seeing will be wearing a whole lot less."

Lisa took a deep breath and then followed Tara out of the car.

Sitting over at the picnic table was Chibs, Juice and Happy. They all looked up when they seen Tara pull in. Watching her get out and then seeing someone with her they kept an eye out on who it could be. "Why would Tara bring a little girl with her?" Juice asked them.

"That's not a little girl." they heard Jax say behind them.

"Who is it?" Opie asked.

"She works with Tara. She's a nurse. She's just a little tiny thing. I want you guys to be nice." Jax said.

"Aye." Chibs said.

Happy didn't say anything. He never even changed his facial expression but he knew he was feeling something inside that he never felt before. It made him extremely uncomfortable so the only thing he could think to do was walk into the clubhouse.

"Hey babe." Jax said as he pulled Tara into his arms.

"Hey. So I warned her and there are some things I think you should know but I will tell you later. I just hope the guys aren't too harsh."

"I can't promise that Tara."

"Just help me try to keep her with us tonight."

"I can do that. Come on. Hey Lisa, welcome to the clubhouse." Jax said with a smile.

"Thank you Jax. I'm excited to be here." she said nervously.

He led them in and then they went up to the bar.

"Prospect these ladies need something to drink." Jax said.

Tara kissed him and then once they got their drinks they went over to the pool table.

Happy stayed in the dark where he couldn't be seen. He had this urge to see this beautiful lady and he really didn't want anyone questioning him about it. He was sipping on a beer and he couldn't understand that either. Usually he would have been knocking them back by now. He watched as Jax took her and Tara around introducing her to everyone. He hated the way Tig was looking at her, but he knew there wasn't anything he was prepared to do. He had to try to understand what this was he was feeling. He quietly slipped out the door before Jax got to him. Jax was a smart man, someone he respected more than just about anyone besides his mom, He knew that Jax would figure out that there was something wrong with him and he needed to get away before that happened. Once he was outside he got on his bike. He needed to take a ride.

"Where is Happy?" Tara asked.

"He was just here. I don't know where he went."

"Oh, I was hoping that Lisa would get to meet them all especially him. If she could see him and get to know him maybe she would realize that even though they all look scary they aren't really deep down."

"Well he will be around." Opie said behind them.

Jax looked over at Opie with an eyebrow raised in question. Opie just nodded his head.

They were finally heading home and Tara pulled into Lisa's driveway. "So what did you think?" she asked.

"I think that I seen things tonight that I haven't even read about but it was great Tara. I look forward to getting to know you and Jax better and hopefully the guys at the clubhouse too."

Tara smiled and said, "You want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think I need to. I think I may need a whole new wardrobe." Lisa said smiling.

They said their goodnights and then Tara left. Lisa smiled as she went into her place.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Happy watched as Tara and the girl left. He put his cigarette out when he heard a voice behind him.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I just needed a cigarette and some quiet." Happy said.

"Some quiet. Aren't you the one that usually has about three of the croweaters all over you?"

"I wasn't in the mood tonight." Happy said.

"Not in the mood. What's wrong Happy? Is your mom doing okay?"

"Yeah, mom is doing a lot better."

"Is it something with the club?" Jax asked.

"No, nothing with the club."

Jax took a long look at Happy. "Then the only thing I can think it could be is Lisa."

"Lisa who?" Happy asked.

"The girl that was with Tara tonight."

"What?"

"I think you know. I seem to recall feeling the same way the first time I ever seen Tara."

"You're crazy Jax. There's nothing wrong and especially over some pussy I haven't even met." Happy said almost angrily.

"Okay, okay. I just want you to know that if it is, it's okay. There isn't a brother here that hasn't felt that way about a women."

"Like I said, I don't feel anything about pussy except for how wet it feels on my cock."

Jax knew he wasn't going to get Happy to talk so he said goodnight and got on his bike. He turned back to look at Happy one more time while he was putting on his helmet. Then he rode off.

"Fuck." Happy said to himself. He couldn't figure out how Jax could pick up so quickly that it was the girl, Lisa that was getting to him. He knew now he needed to be extra careful how he acted around her. There was no way he was letting her get to him anymore. He flicked another cigarette out and then went inside and grabbed him two blondes and took them to his room.

"Hey, are you ready?" Tara asked as Lisa answered her door.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag."

They walked among the shops there on the main street of Charming. Tara was showing her multitudes of clothes. Clothes she had never even thought to look at before but now was really getting into it. She had to admit that the outfit Tara fixed up for her the night before definitely made her feel good about herself. Once she seen the other women she definitely didn't look too easy. By the time they were ready to eat lunch Lisa had so many new outfits

Biting into her cheeseburger Tara looked at Lisa. "Hey, you are going to fit right in here."

"Thanks Tara. I had so much fun last night. I have to admit when you first did my outfit I wondered what I was getting into. But you were right."

"So you don't have a problem going back?"

"Why is there another party?"

"There's always a party." Tara said smiling.

"I was meaning to ask you why I never got to meet that man that was out front with the other two guys when we first pulled in."

"Happy?"

"I guess, I mean I'm not sad."

Tara chuckled. "No, that's his name."

"Oh."

"I didn't see him when we went inside. I guess he had somewhere he had to go."

"Oh, so he has a special someone then." Lisa said and Tara could pick up the disappointment in her voice.

"Wait, was he something you liked?" Tara said teasing Lisa.

"I don't know. I've never dated anyone before. I don't know what my tastes are but I do know that he was really hot."

Tara chuckled once again. "Well you will meet him eventually."

"Okay." Lisa said smiling.

"You want to go by the clubhouse with me, I have to drop something off for Jax."

"Sure. Maybe I'll get to meet this Happy guy."

"Yeah." Tara said as they walked to her car.

When Tara pulled into the garage Lisa had asked Tara if there was a bathroom close by.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Tara said as they walked into the clubhouse. Tara pointed where it was and then walked over to where Jax was.

"Hey." she said as she walked up to him.

He hadn't seen her walk in but a smile came to his face when he seen her.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?"

"I brought Lisa back here. I told her I had something to drop off to you. Look she was talking to me today and she seemed really interested in Happy."  
>"Happy?"<p>

"Yeah, she seen him when we first came last night and she was wondering why she didn't get to meet him."

"Tara, I don't know." he said knowing that Happy was fighting what he was feeling at that time.

"I know, but I really want her to have a reason to stick around in Charming and she seems to really take to this club. After finding out about her home life I think she needs this.

"What do you mean?"

Tara told Jax a mini version of what Lisa had told h er.

"Why would you think she would be good with us then?"

"I think she needs this Jax. I know how scared I was about this life and was one of the reasons I left for college, but I knew I couldn't stay away for too long. I loved you too much for that."  
>"Well I am definitely glad you came back."<p>

"Yeah, me too." she said leaning in for a kiss.

"Well I don't know about Happy, Tara. Um.. I guess I could say that I think he was really interested in her last night. I talked to him this morning to find out what happened to him last night. He didn't really want to talk. He said it wasn't his mom or the club that had him in such a pensive mood. He tried to hide the fact that he was interested in Lisa when I brought her up, but there was something in his eyes that just told me something."  
>Tara smiled.<p>

"Don't get your hopes up babe. You know Happy. He's always been a loner."

"Doesn't mean he has to stay that way." she said as she quieted then when she seen Lisa come back out.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Before she got over to them she seen the man from the night before walk up to Jax.

"Hey brother, I was wondering what the plans were today. Are we going to be meeting up with the Niners?"

"Yeah, in about an hour." Jax said and then noticed Lisa standing directly behind Happy. He thought this might be interesting to see Happy around her.

"Hey Lisa, I want to introduce you to Happy. Happy this is a friend of Tara's, Lisa."

"Hi Happy, nice to meet you." she said smiling up at him.

It was like someone had thrown a brick into his stomach. He couldn't breathe and not a sound would come out of his mouth. He turned around and walked out.

"Wow." Tara said smiling at Jax.

"He was a very rude man." Lisa said not seeing the smile on Tara's face.

"Oh, I think he just had something on his mind." Jax said.

"He should still say hi."

"Yeah, um.. Lisa was taught all about proper etiquette." Tara said to Jax.

"Oh, well darling around here we don't know too much about that. But sorry about that."

"It's okay, you seem to have enough for both of you."

Tara chuckled and Jax looked over at her with a twinkle in his eye. She knew exactly what that look was about. She was going to be having fun tonight.

"Well we better go." Tara said as she kissed him once more and she and Lisa left.

Happy was in the garage working on a car when he heard them talking as they walked back to Tara's car. He couldn't believe how more beautiful she looked today then she did last night. He watched as they got in the car and couldn't take his eyes off until they pulled out.

"You know that wasn't the way to make a good impression." Jax said behind him.

"Impression for who?"

"You know who."

"I told you Jax, pussy is pussy." he said before he went back under the car to work some more.

"You made quite the impression on Happy." Tara said as she drove Lisa home.

"Yeah, so good he thought we should have some tea." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Okay, sarcastic is not your forte. But really, I could see it. Happy likes you."

Lisa didn't argue with her but she felt like Happy told her exactly the opposite. He didn't want to have anything to do with her. She was fine with that. If he wanted to be an ass well she would get past that.

Happy knew he had to figure this out soon. He hated being hateful to her. It made him want to protect her even more. But how could he protect her from him, he wondered. He decided that the only way he could protect her from himself was to continue on as she was nothing more than pussy.

The next week went slow for both Tara and Lisa. Although they both spent considerable time with tiny Teller. She had even come across the woman who Tara said was a thorn in her side, Mrs. Gemma Teller-Morrow. She had to admit that the woman terrified her. She wasn't use to women like her.

The last appointment she had for the day was to check on baby Teller. So she went and got that done and that's when she met her. After telling Tara who she was helping with today, she was there when none other then the man she was thinking about walked in.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I uh.. well I am waiting for news on the Teller baby. The club was wondering if there was anything we could do to help." he said trying not to be hateful.

"He's doing fine. Much better then we expected."

"Good," he said as he turned and walked away.  
>She yelled out to him. "Do you always walk away without a word?" she asked not understanding what his problem was. But she was always taught to kill them with love and kindness. When he stopped but didn't turn around she sighed. "Go ahead, I shouldn't have been so nosy."<p>

"No problem." he said as he never turned around towards her instead just kept walking once again. Lisa felt like stomping her feet like a child she was so frustrated. She hated when people acted like that. She especially hated it because she found herself attracted to him. She took a deep breath and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Hey, so is that frown because of Gemma?"

"Well she is a royal bitch." Lisa said.

Tara chuckled because she had never heard her say words like that before.

"Is that me rubbing off on you?"

"I do know a bitch when I meet them Tara and that, that asshole." she said letting her frustration out.

"Asshole?"

"Yeah, that man, I think you call him Happy."

"What does Happy have to do with your mood?"

"He was here asking about Abel and he just walked off again. Does he not know that you should at least say bye, or see you later?"

Tara smiled.

"What's that smile for? He is an asshole."

"Okay, okay he's an asshole." Tara said.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" she asked Tara.

"Well I was going to the clubhouse for a little w hile, would you like to come? I mean you may see the asshole and the bitch."

Lisa rolled her eyes at Tara. "They don't scare me and yes I would love to come. They seem to be your family and I would like to get to know them."

"Okay, well meet me after work in the nurses lounge."  
>"Okay, see you there." she said as she went to do her nurses log before the end of shift.<p>

"Hey babe." he said over the phone.

"I think that Happy has the hots for Lisa." she immediately said.

"Okay. What makes you think that?" Jax said not wanting to tell her yet how he felt about it.

"Well he was here I guess."

"Why was he there?"

"He was checking on Abel."  
>"What? Since when does Happy do that?"<p>

"I know. Anyways he had a run in with Lisa. I guess he doesn't have the manners to at least say bye." she said chuckling.

"Yeah, we didn't teach him those things." he said making a joke.

"Ha ha. So what do you want to do about this?"

"Tara, we are not going to do anything. Let them figure it out."

"I guess you're right. I just really like Lisa and I hope she can find a home with the club too."  
>"Baby, she will. She's your friend and that makes her a part of us."<p>

"I know. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I love you too baby." he said smiling into the phone. "Happy just got here. So maybe I should find out how my son is."

"You just told me to stay out of it." she said smiling.

"Yeah, well I have to take care of my brothers."

"You do that. See you tonight and by the way she is coming with me." Then Tara hung up the phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Tara and Lisa were chatting happily as they walked up to the doors of the clubhouse. They could hear the music before even opening the door. As they walked in Lisa was swinging her hips to the music. "I love this song." she said to Tara.

"I see that." Tara said smiling as they walked in.

"So why would you bring this little gash to the clubhouse Tara? I would think you would know better than that."

Lisa got angry. She didn't like being referred to as a gash. She hated when people thought because she was tiny or she had such a soft voice that she was a pushover but she knew there was only one way to put a stop to it.

"Who the hell are you to be calling me a gash bitch?"

Gemma was surprised but knew she had to put this little girl in her place. "I'm calling you a gash little girl. Tara is only here because she thinks if she gives my son enough pussy he will be hers forever."

"Jax loves Tara and if you can't see that than you are more stupid than I thought."

Tara watched as they went back and forth. She had to say it made her feel good to have Lisa stand up for her but she knew Gemma and she didn't want Lisa to get hurt. She looked up looking for Jax to put a stop to this because she knew if she put her two cents in it would be a fight. Instead of seeing Jax she seen Happy watching them. She nodded at him to come over.

"Happy, so good to see you. Can you take Lisa over to the bar and get her a drink. Gemma and I have to talk."

"Uh.. sure." he said letting her know he wasn't happy about this.

"I can walk myself. Thank you." she said as she walked away.

"Now you need to step back. Jax loves me and nothing you say is going to change that so back the fuck off." Tara said.

"You watch yourself little girl." Gemma said.

"NO, you need to watch yourself."

"Everything okay here?" they both heard Jax say as he walked up.

"Everything is just fine right Gemma."

"Yeah, I was just going to get a drink." Gemma said giving Tara an evil look.

"So I thought you were suppose to say bye when you leave." Happy asked as he followed Lisa to the bar.

"This coming from the man who never says bye. Just leave me alone. I can find my way. Bye." she said with a half smile and she turned back towards the bar once again.

"Goodbye." he said as he once again turned to leave. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he thought about how she stood up to Gemma. It was the first time he wanted to smash Gemma's face. He then went back to where he could keep a close eye on her. He wasn't going to let Gemma come back for seconds.

"Do you see who is keeping an eye out on your girl?" Jax said softly for only Tara's ears.

"Yeah, so what happened today with him?"

"I asked him about how my son was and he actually turned a little red. He said fine and then walked off."  
>"He likes her. I think she likes him too. It is driving her crazy that he won't talk to her at all and then when he leaves he never says anything. He just turns and walks away."<p>

"Yeah, if he was trying to keep her at arms length he's doing a really bad job of it. Instead he has her wishing she could teach him a few things." Jax replied.

"Yeah. Anyways I think tonight might be a really good night." Tara said smiling at Jax before leaning into kiss him.

"Yeah, a really good night" as he watched Lisa try to keep her eyes off of Happy. He chuckled then leaned in and kissed Tara.

As Happy kept a close eye on Lisa, he never realized that Gemma had also kept a close eye on her. She seen when Tara left her alone for a moment to go to Jax's room. Gemma looking on knew she needed to make sure that Lisa didn't step out of place again. She walked over to Lisa and took her hair and smacked her face down on the bar. Happy watched in horror. Before he could think about what he was doing he was snatching Gemma away and standing her behind him. He looked over at Lisa and could see the blood pouring down her face.

"You will never touch her again. I will make you be in so much pain if you do." He said loudly. The whole room stopped and quieted.

He turned quickly to Lisa and helped her up as he led her to where Tara went. "Hey, you need to help her." he said as Tara opened the door to Jax's room.

"Oh my God. What happened?" she asked.

"Gemma." was all Happy would say, then he turned around and left.

"What the hell?" Jax asked as he looked up to see Lisa with blood all over her.

He stormed out to confront his mother, but when he got there she was gone. "What the hell happened?" he yelled out.

"Um.. well I guess Gemma went over and slammed Tara's friends face into the bar. Happy grabbed your mom away and threatened her if she did anything like that again. Your mom left after that."

"Happy threatened my mom?" he asked, not angry for it but surprised that he did that to Gemma over what he called just pussy.

"Is she okay?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. Tara's taking care of her. Probably broke her nose though."

"I hate to say this Jackie boy but your mum is getting out of control." Chibs said to his vice president.

"I know. Where was Clay?"

"He was here but he left after Gemma." Opie said.

"Good, they both are getting out of control." Jax said angry about how the problems were starting to rise from the two people he had always counted on before.

"Aye." Chibs said knowing what Jax was thinking.

The next day Tara went over to see Lisa. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she could see how badly she looked.

"I will be fine. I just don't know how you have put up with her for so long."

"I know. I have always wanted Jax to see what she does but she has always had so much control over him."

"Well I really like Jax, but I think he needs to grow a set of balls and put her in her place."

"I agree." Tara said smiling. "So I heard that Happy stood up to her for you."

"Yeah, I guess he feels like I can't stand up for myself. Well I have news for him and the rest. I may be little and I may not have experience much in my life, but the one thing I have learned was to stop bowing to people who think they know it all. I will never go back to that again. For twenty four years I put up with that but once I went to nursing school that changed. The past two years I've stood on my own two feet. I don't back down anymore."

"I'm glad. So have you found out if it's broken?"

"Yeah, but it will heal. Just right now it hurts in the worse way."

"Here." Tara said as she had made an icepack and handed it to Lisa.

"Thanks." she said and sat down so her and Tara could just talk. 


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank you for all of your beautiful reviews. I do want to thank also the people who bring information to me that corrects some of my writing. Since I am not a professional writer and only do it for fun, it's nice when I can be helped with it. It was brought to my attention that I did not explain how Lisa and Tara connected. It was just a matter of Tara not truly finding her place and having no friends and wanting one and Lisa being new to actually meeting people and being welcomed in by Tara. So with that said I hope I can continue to write what you all like to read. Just so everyone knows this is an AU story. My world of how I want it. There is no Donna and no Abel abduction. Sorry.

6.

Gemma and Clay went back to their home and Clay was trying to figure out what exactly happened between Gemma and this friend of Tara's.

"So what did she do to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. But I can't just let Tara bring in people that know nothing about our way of life. You know as well as I do that Jax has a soft heart and wants desperately to change the direction of the club. I love my son but he doesn't have a clue that you have to be ruthless to get where we are."

"You are right about your son. But I don't think some little slip of a girl could hurt our direction."

"I love my son Clay, but I do know him. You just worry about keeping the boys in line and I will take care of all the girls."

"Alright. Just be careful. I can't afford for you to lose favor with your son. There are a lot of the brothers that would stand behind Jax."

Gemma looked off thinking about what she needed to do.

The next day Happy took a lot of teasing about how he threatened Gemma over what she did to Lisa. He knew he had to do something to make sure that everyone knew he was only trying to protect Tara's friend. He was starting to maybe understand what he was feeling but he wasn't ready to admit it yet. He went to work on one of the cars brought in and tried his best to keep his mind on that. It wasn't going to happen. He wondered how she was feeling today. He knew that Gemma had broken her nose. He was surprised she had never cried. She was tough for a little tiny thing that she was. He found himself looking up every time a car was pulled into the garage. Wondering if she would be with Tara today. He went the whole day and never seen her. When he seen Jax get on his bike to leave for the day he knew he wouldn't see her. Disappointment was thick in his stomach. He went in and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and went to his room to get drunk.

The next day Tara arrived at work and she looked up to see Lisa walking towards her.

"Oh that looks awful." Tara said about the bandage running across Lisa's nose and the two black eyes she was sporting because of it.

"Yeah, well I think it adds character." Lisa said trying to smile without causing to much pain.

"Yeah, I guess." Tara smiled and said.

"So how is Jax? I hope I didn't cause any major problems."

"You didn't cause the problem, Gemma did. But don't worry, I think that Jax is finally starting to see what a manipulator and bitch his mom is."

"Well if that's the case than this was well worth it." she said pointing towards her face.

"You want to come to the party tonight or are you up for it?" Tara asked.

"I would love to. Nothing like sporting my badges of honor." she said chuckling.

"You amaze me Lisa. I definitely needed someone like you in my life." Tara said.

"Well thank you, I feel the same." she said hugging Tara.

"So meet me after work in the nurses lounge and we will go.

"I'll be there." she said walking away in her nurses scrubs.

When Jax got to the garage he really hadn't wanted to see his mother yet, but she seen him first and confronted him immediately.

"So what's with you bringing both _Tara_ and that little gash."

"Mom, I'm not doing this right now. But don't call her a gash. She is Tara's friend and you will treat them both with respect. Tara has done nothing to you. I love her and if you can't see that I don't know what to tell you. But you need to face the fact that Tara and I are together. That's the way it is."

"You deserve so much better. She left you and broke your heart. How can you just let her waltz back into your life?"

"She is my heart. Can't you understand that? When she left, hell yeah, I hurt. But she always told me she was coming back. I just missed her so much. So she is what's best for me. She's what's best for Abel."

"What about Wendy?" Gemma asked.

"What about her? She almost killed my son before he was born. Besides you knew we were getting divorced long before Abel came into this world. She is strung out and has no interest in anything but the next hit of whatever she can get. If not for Tara going off to college and becoming the doctor she is, Abel may not even be here right now. Lisa takes care of Abel as if he was her own. So you stay away from them." he said angrily and walked on toward the garage.

Happy watched as Gemma and Jax argued in front of the office. He knew it had to be about what happened to Lisa the day before yesterday. He hoped Jax put a stop to it or he knew he definitely would and not the way most would like. He decided he was going to keep a closer eye on Gemma.

They were in church and Clay was wanting to bring the club into some more gun business. Jax was trying his best to get more lucrative legal business for the club. This time it was with the cartel. Yeah, the money couldn't be beat. It was the most money any of them had made before, but he knew he had to put a stop to it.

"I don't like the direction this club is going. If we get caught up in the cartel then we will never get out from under them. We will have sold our club to them. I can't let that happen." Jax said.

Clay looked at his step son and sneered. "You don't know what you are saying Jax. One day when you have grown up more in that vice president patch you will understand more."

"I think I've been just fine Clay. I think though maybe you are becoming senile with that old president patch you are wearing. Was it too much for you old man. Did my dad die too early for you?" he sneered back.

Bobby and the others went to break up the shouting match. "Alright I think we need to put this to a vote."

"Fine." Jax said. Clay nodded his head.

"Tig?" Clay asked.

"Yeah." Tig said.

"Nay." Chibs said.

"No." Happy said.

"Yeah." Juice said.

"Nay." Piney said.

"Nay." Opie said.

"Nay." Bobby said.

"Nays have it. We won't go in with the cartel." Clay said angrily at Jax.

Jax just smiled.

Clay knew he was going to have to get rid of Jax somehow. He needed to figure it out soon before he lost the club all together.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

It was a couple of days later and although Lisa was finally able to take the bandage off of her nose her eyes were still black, blue and yellow. She decided she owed Tara and Jax a meal and asked them over for dinner. They had become such dear friends to her. It was kind of hard for her to believe she only met Tara a few weeks ago. They had become such a part of her life it felt like she always knew them. She loved them as a couple and she could see the love they had between themselves. She went home early so she could start preparing the dinner. She was excited to have them over.

"So if it's okay babe, I'll just meet you over at Lisa's." Jax was saying into the phone.

"Okay, just don't be late. She seems really excited to have us over."

Jax chuckled. "I won't babe. I'll be leaving soon. Just have to get one more car out of the garage and then I'm leaving."

"I love you."

"Love you too Tara." he said and hung up the phone. He didn't see the person who was standing on the other side of the open door. He turned and went and finished the car and pulled it out of the garage. Then he got on his bike and left.

"Hey come on in." Lisa said.

"I thought Tara would be here by now."

"She's on her way. She decided to stop by and check on Abel before she left. I don't blame her he is such a cutie."

"Thank you. So is there anything I can help you with?" he asked feeling a little uncomfortable to be there without Tara.

"Your fine. Everything is done just waiting on Tara. Would you like a beer?"

"Sure." he said sitting down on the couch.

She came out and handed him a beer and sat down on the chair with her own. She watched him as she could see he was slightly uncomfortable.

"You know I don't bite. Especially someone who belongs to my friend." she said teasing him.

He smiled. "I just feel bad when I see your face and know that my mother was responsible for that. I'm sorry."  
>"It's no problem. You didn't do it. But like I told Tara, I think it gives me a badge of honor. I went against the "queen" and I'm still alive." she said laughing.<p>

Jax laughed along with her. "Still I hate that my mother did that."

The doorbell rang and she stood up to answer it. "That must be Tara."

"Hey you."

"Is that Jax's bike I see?" Tara asked coming in.

"Yeah, he just got here. I told him you were checking on Abel. How is he?"

"Doing great. I think I may have some good news for Jax." she said smiling.

"Good news?" Jax said behind them.

"Yeah, I think you may be bringing Abel home soon."

"Like how soon?" he asked happily.

"Like maybe in two days soon."

He pulled her into his arms, "thank you baby."

"I love him too." she said in his ear.

"I know."

"So are you two ready for dinner?" Lisa said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and I've been smelling that wonderful smell since I got here." Jax said.

"Well let's go eat." Lisa said as she led them into her dining room.

She fixed their plates and sat it in front of them. After giving Tara a beer and Jax another they sat down.

"This looks good what is it?" Tara said looking down at it.

"It is a special southern dinner. It's chicken fried steak with gravy and mashed potatoes, some sweet carrots and for dessert I have some homemade peach pie."

"Wow." Jax said smiling as he dug in. "Mmm, this is fantastic." he said.

"It really is. You will have to show me how to make this." Tara said as they all continued to eat.

"So I was wondering how Happy was." Lisa finally managed to ask. Tara and Jax looked at each other with a smile.

"He's fine. Been busy with club business and all. Would you like me to send your regards?" Jax asked.

"NO, I mean no. I was just wondering, I mean he took me to Tara as soon as this happened. I was just grateful."

"Okay." Jax said not believing her for one minute. He just kind of smiled inwardly.

Lisa was getting them a piece of her homemade peach pie while Tara cleared the dishes when they heard bullets hitting the windows. Jax managed to get them both down as he pulled out his own gun and went to figure out who it was.

"You okay?" Tara asked once the bullets stopped and heard Jax returning to the house.

"Yeah, just some broken glass." Lisa said.

They both stood up as they seen Jax walk into the room. "You two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tara said and looked over at Lisa. When she did she was in horror at what she seen. When she went down for cover she must have landed on a large piece of glass. It was sticking out of her side. For some reason Lisa didn't know this.

"Lisa, stay still." she said.

Jax seen the same thing and went directly to Lisa in case she fainted.

"What?" she asked softly and then proceeded to pass out.

"We need to get her to the hospital Jax."

"Yeah, I'll follow you once I get her into the car."

They got Lisa into the car and Tara took off. Jax pulled out his cell.

"Yeah."  
>"Someone shot up Lisa's house. She's hurt. We are taking her to the hospital. I need someone that can stay there with her to keep her safe."<p>

"I'm on it." he said scared of what he was going to find.

Jax went running into the hospital and to where Tara was standing. "How is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood but she's going to be okay. She needed thirty stitches and she will need some bedrest. Why does this keep happening to her Jax? Should I have kept away from her?"

"Tara this isn't on you. I don't know who did this but I will find out."

"Who is going to protect her now?"

"Me." she heard behind her.

"Happy. Um.. what are you doing here?"

"I called him. I wanted someone I could absolutely trust to watch over her. I trust Happy."  
>"I do too." Tara said with a sad smile on her face.<p>

"I won't let anything else happen to her." Happy said.

"I know." Tara said hugging him. This was something Happy wasn't use to but he let it happen and was grateful when she stopped.

"I'm going to go find out who did this." Jax said to Tara.

"Be careful."

"I will. Love you." he said giving her a kiss before he left.

"I love you too." she said watching him walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Tara stayed until she was able to go in and see Lisa. Although Jax told her this wasn't on her she still felt responsible. It felt like everything was happening since she brought Lisa to the club.

When the doctor came out and told Tara she could go in and that Lisa was awake, she slowly opened the door.

"Hey." Tara said.

"Hi, Tara. Is everyone else okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, we're good. I'm just sorry you were hurt."

Lisa could see guilt all over Tara's face. "Hey, I'm okay and this is not your fault."  
>"I just feel like since you met me all kinds of things keep happening to you."<br>"Tara, I don't know who did this, but I do know you didn't. You can't take the blame for other peoples actions. I learned that a long time ago."

Tara went over and hugged her. "I'm so glad I met you. I know that sounds funny now that all this has happened but you are like a breath of fresh air."

"Where's Jax?"

"He went to try to find out who did this. But don't worry he has someone here guarding you."

"I don't need a guard. He shouldn't have made anyone come here."

"Well I don't think this person was putting up much of a fight. I actually think he wanted to be here for you. I also need to tell you that he needs to come in and ask you some questions. I hope they aren't too personal but they have to look at everything."  
>"I understand. Who is this big bad ass bodyguard?" Lisa asked smiling.<p>

"That would be me." Happy said walking into the room. He watched Lisa's face fall into a frown.

"Why you? I mean you don't even say hi or bye, so how could you possibly ask questions?" she asked.

"Your being funny right?" he asked with a straight face.

Lisa looked at Tara and her face was begging her not to leave her alone with him.

"I have to go. I'm going to check on Abel while I'm here and you need some rest." Tara said smiling.

Lisa gave her a look that would kill but she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Happy waited until Tara left before he sat down in the chair next to her bed. She was actually startled when she heard his voice ask how she was. Her body shivered at the raspy voice she was growing to really like.

"I'm okay. They have me on some good drugs for the pain."  
>"That's good. I need to ask you some things, is that okay?"<p>

"Yeah." she said

"Do you know anyone that would do this to you?"  
>"I don't think so. No one I ever knew knows where I live now. The only friends I have here are Tara and Jax."<p>

"Have you made any enemies here?"

"Well if you count the queen bitch Gemma, then no." she said trying to make a joke.

Happy got a frown on his face. "Did she threaten you?"

"Not in words." she said seeing the joke went right over his head.

"Were you scared of her?"

"Not really. I mean the old me would have definitely been scared but I learned to stand up for myself these last two years."

She almost seen a smile shift to his eyes.

After Happy asked all the questions so they could determine who it could possibly be, they still didn't have any answers. But he knew that he would make sure no one else would hurt her.

When Lisa finally got out of the hospital she was glad to finally be home. She knew Happy followed her in to make sure everything was safe. She had to admit with him there she did feel safe. He turned to her and told her there would be a prospect out front if she needed anything and then he left.

"Right back to no more goodbyes." she muttered to herself.

Jax was finally getting to take Abel home. He didn't think he would ever get the grin off his face. His family was complete. He had Tara and Abel and they were going home.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe it would be nice to have a couple of days down at the cabin just you, me and Abel. What do you say?"

"For real? I would love that Jax. But are you going to be able to get away from the club for a couple of days."  
>"I'm going to no matter what anyone says. We need this Tara."<p>

"Yeah, we do. I will start packing if you want to clear it with Clay." she said smiling at him.

"Clay, I need to speak with you." he said walking up to him.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be taking a couple of days and taking Tara and Abel to the cabin."  
>"Jax, this isn't a good time."<p>

"I think it's the perfect time. I need to be able to enjoy having my son home finally."

"You are the vice president and the vice president just doesn't take time off."

"Look, I'm going. The guys will understand." he said and stormed off.

"Why do you keep making me do things Jax?" he whispered under his breath as he watched Jax walk away.

"Yeah, he says he is taking Tara and Abel to the cabin."

"He can't take my baby. We just got him home."  
>"Gemma, Jax is his father and he's going to do whatever he wants. I keep telling you that he is becoming more like his father everyday."<br>"It's that bitch Tara. She is making him crazy with this crap. We have to do something to get him back in line."

"I have a plan."

"Just don't endanger my baby Clay. Try not to harm my son. I don't really care what you do with that gash."

"I know baby."

"So Jax is taking you and Abel to the cabin? That ought to be great for you three."  
>"Yeah, just to get away from his mom is a blessing." Tara said to Lisa.<p>

"Yeah, I get that. You were right, that is one evil bitch."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I have to admit though that I felt safer with Happy around more so than the prospect."

"I can talk to Jax about maybe having Happy be the guard."  
>"No, I don't want to cause trouble." Lisa said.<p>

Tara smiled.

"Hey baby. I was wondering if before we leave if you could arrange that Happy be over at Lisa's while we're gone. I know she will feel safer and I definitely will."

"I can have that arranged Tara. Love you, I will be there soon."  
>"I'm packed and ready and Abel agrees." They both chuckled and then hung up the phone.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Happy had to admit that he liked being the one to make sure Lisa was safe. He knew that most would never truly believe why he wanted to do this they would only see it was what Jax requested. Today though he had to be at the clubhouse and he was trying to think of a way to get her to come with him. He knew she would argue about it so he decided to just be firm if she did.

"I need to go to the clubhouse today for church. You need to get ready to go."

Lisa looked up at him and knew he expected her to argue with him. But she had promised Tara that she would do everything Happy asked of her. So she nodded at him and went to get her things.

"You aren't going to argue about it?" he finally asked.

"No, I know you are just keeping me safe Happy." she said in her soft voice.

He didn't say anything he just held out his hand and helped her on his bike.

"Are you going to be okay on my bike?"

"Yeah, I will." she said trying not to shiver at his touching her while putting the helmet on her head.

They got to the clubhouse and she told him she would be waiting on the picnic table until he got done.

"If you need anything just come in and tell the prospects, they will help you."  
>"I know, thanks."<p>

He again was surprised at how complacent she was with him. He looked back at her and was surprised at how his heart jumped when he saw her smile at him.

Happy was sitting in church and he couldn't figure out what the importance was at the time because all Clay seem to do was talk about how Jax was not doing things right for the club, taking off at this time. He finally felt the need to speak up.

"I think Jax is doing exactly what he needs to do to be good for the club. We all need a breather every now and then."

The other brothers agreed, Clay just looked at him and gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Happy asked seeing the look.

"I think you maybe going soft since that gash out there, Tara's friend is letting you stuff her with your cock."

Happy jumped up from his chair and Chibs stopped him.

"I think that you need to keep your mouth shut. You may be my president Clay but you better know what you are talking about before you say it."  
>"So you are going to sit there and say you aren't?"<p>

"Yeah, I haven't touched her like that and she isn't a gash."

"Sounds like he's lying." Tig spoke up and said.

Before he could even think he punched Tig and Tig went down.

"Whoah." Chibs and Bobby stood up.

"You keep your shit to yourself." Happy yelled down at Tig.

"See this is what I'm saying. Bitches always cause turmoil." Clay said. He hit the gavel and ended the meeting. Happy stormed out but he didn't want her to see him like this. He wanted to kill something. So he went to his room and had a smoke, got his fury under control before he went out to meet her. What he heard when he finally did go out made him glad he had taken that breather. He might have missed this.

"So the little twat is back." Gemma walked up saying.

Lisa ignored her.

"Look gash no one ignores me. I am the queen of this club."

"Is that why you are so jealous of Tara? Because you know she is going to be the one to unseat you?"

"You haven't a clue. Tara will never be the one to take my place bitch."  
>"Oh but she already has in Jax's eyes."<br>"He is just letting her believe that. He knows the score and Tara is not the one for him. He's just taking a little mini vacation with her."

"I wonder what Jax will say if I ask him."

"Well for one I don't think you have the balls gash. Second if you do think you have them then you will just have to pay the consequences, maybe like this last time you paid the consequences for Tara." Gemma said.

Lisa was shocked. Was Gemma stating that the shooting was actually for Tara and Gemma knew about it.

"Fuck". Happy said to himself, he too was questioning what Gemma just said. He made a noise so they would know he was coming and he walked out to Lisa.

"You ready." he said in his normal gruff raspy voice.

"Yeah." she said not looking at him or Gemma.

Happy could feel Gemma's eyes on him probably to see if he had heard anything. But he just put his normal mask on his face and walked Lisa to his bike.

Lisa went into the house and Happy could see that what Gemma said was bothering her. He followed her inside and knew he needed to say something.

"He loves Tara. It wasn't true." he finally managed to get out.

Lisa looked up at him in question.

"What Gemma said, Jax loves Tara."

"I know. I've been around them enough to see it. Did you hear everything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So um.. what did you think she meant about paying consequences?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Jax about this. We need to figure out what happened because Gemma could just be running her mouth to scare you."

"I'm not scared Happy. I know I should be, but I feel...

"What? What do you feel?"

"I feel safe when you are here." she finally whispered.

"I'm glad." he said as he turned and walked outside.

She knew that was all he would say. So she went to the kitchen and started dinner. She thought about some of the things Tara had said that Happy liked. So she made preparations for homemade enchiladas. She couldn't help but smile at the look that had flashed quickly in Happy's eyes when she had told him she felt safe with him.

Once the meal was ready she opened the front door knowing he would be out there protecting her.

"Happy." she said and she didn't hear anything. So she called his name once more. She finally saw him round the corner of her home.

"Hey, dinner is ready." she said.

"You didn't have to make me anything." he said gruffly.

"I know, but I did." she said smiling as she led him inside. The smell hit him when he walked in and he knew that smell. It made him think of home. He realized she had made his favorite meal. He knew though he needed to keep things light between them.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." she said as she made his plate and set it in front of him. She watched as he took a deep breath taking in the aroma.

"I love enchiladas." he said. "Oh by the way, you aren't a gash either." She looked down at her lap and smiled once again.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Tara and Jax were laying back in the recliner, she was firmly in place on his lap.

"So do you think he's down for the count?" Jax asked as he ran his hands up and down Tara's thighs.

Tara nuzzled into his neck and whispered in his ear. "Yeah, I do." she said. Then she felt herself being carried and they were in the bedroom. He lay her down and he stood up just looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

"I hope you know that the best thing that ever happened to me was you coming back to me."

"Well I would say that the little boy sleeping in the crib would be the best thing."  
>"Yeah, but even that. Without you he wouldn't have made it. You are the one that keeps me sane, what makes me want to do better and with you by my side we can be good parents to Abel and any other Tellers that might arrive." he said smiling.<p>

"Any other Tellers?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah, Because as soon as my divorce is final I want to make you my wife. I want you to be Tara Teller."

"I like the sound of that. So is this a proposal?"  
>"Would you say yes, if it is?" he asked almost afraid of her answer. He watched as she slowly crawled up until she was kneeling right in front of him on the bed. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "Yes, I would love to be Tara Teller." she whispered to him. He then made his way until he was hovering over her. "I think we have too many clothes on Tara." he said and proceed to strip her then himself. After they made love they lay cuddled in the bed.<p>

"When we get back I am going to get the perfect ring for you."  
>"Jax, a simple ring will be fine."<p>

"I want my old lady to have the best. That's what you will get." he said pulling her closer.

"Whatever you say babe." she replied.

They were riding back from the cabin and decided to stop at a park to rest. She had made a picnic lunch and together they sat under a tree. Abel asleep in his carrier they were happy and content. Tara went to put Abel in his car seat while Jax went to throw away the trash. The next thing Jax heard was Tara screaming. He turned back and seen a guy and a van and they were taking Tara. He went running as fast as he could. He pulled his gun and started shooting. The guy holding Tara fell upon being shot and Tara was able to get away. The van took off and Jax ran up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need to go to Abel." she said quickly and ran to the car.

Jax went over to the man he shot and pulled off his mask. The man was black and he was wearing some club markings on him. He called the clubhouse and Chibs, Bobby and Clay road up to them.

"Where's Tig?" Jax asked as he seen them come up.

"He had an errand to run today." Clay said not looking at Jax.

The four of them walked over to the body laying on the ground.

"He has the markings of a niner." Bobby said upon seeing it.

"Why would the niners be trying to take Tara?" Chibs asked.

"I don't know. That's what I don't understand. That's why I was wondering where Tig was. He knows them better then all of us. I was hoping he could tell me." Jax said.

"Well we will just have to ask him when we get back to the clubhouse. How is Tara and Abel?" Clay asked trying to change the subject.

"They are fine. Tara was scared but she's not hurt. Abel was in the carseat. She had just got him buckled in. He is fine."

"Good." they guys all said.

"We should get back." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I'll follow you guys." he replied to them and he went to the car as the boys got on their bikes.

Clay stopped him before he took off. "We need to take care of this, so I will stay for you guys to send a prospect."

"Alright." Jax said nodding his head. He picked up his phone and called the clubhouse once more. After getting a prospect on their way he looked at Tara, grabbed her hand and squeezed and they left.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked as she was still really quiet while riding.

"Yeah baby, I'm going to be fine." she said but feeling on edge with the way Clay had been looking at her.

Jax pulled out his phone once more, he knew Tara would need a friend so he called Happy. After explaining things Happy said he would bring Lisa.

"Thanks Jax." Tara said grateful that he knew she would need someone. Tara definitely didn't need Gemma hanging around.

"I love you Tara, and I'm going to make sure you are safe."

"I know. I love you too." she said.

They pulled into the lot and Jax was glad to see that Happy and Lisa were there. Tara got Abel out of the car and walked over to Lisa. Lisa pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it just shook me up a little."

"I know the feeling." she said looking at Tara. "Come on, maybe we should go somewhere else."

"No, Jax doesn't want me or Abel out of his sight."

"I can't blame him for that. Oh and thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting Happy to guard me."

Tara looked at her friend and finally smiled. She was glad that maybe they were getting along. She knew Lisa wanted more, she just didn't think Happy had that in him. "Your welcome" is all she could say.

The guys went into the chapel once Clay arrived and immediately Clay started going on about how this wouldn't have happened if Jax had listened to him and not gone anywhere. Jax was becoming angrier by the moment. He was surprised when Happy spoke up.

"It's been done, nothing is going to change it and you bitching about it won't either. So let's figure out what we do next." Everyone looked at Happy. It was so unlike him to really even speak about anything but this was the second time he has lit off on Clay. Bobby was stunned and Chibs couldn't help the smile that was trying to force it's way out.

Clay looked almost scared since his right hand man wasn't there. "Fine. What do you think we should do?" he asked the club.

"First I want to find out why the niners sent someone to kidnap Tara." Jax said.

Happy looked up in surprise. "The niners?" he asked.

"Yeah, I killed the one that was trying to take Tara. When I took off his mask and looked at his tats, he had niner markings."

Happy looked up at Clay and he could see the smirk that Clay had on his face. He knew he couldn't prove that it was Clay behind this yet. But he was going to find out for sure. No one was going to put Lisa and Tara in danger if he could help it.

Walking out of the meeting, Happy caught up with Jax. "I need to speak to you privately." Jax looked up at him and was surprised at this. "Okay, why don't you bring Lisa to the house. You and I can go out back and talk."

"Okay." Happy said as they both walked outside to the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Tara, Jax and Abel arrived first. Tara got Abel and changed his diaper, made a bottle and fed it to him. While she was feeding him, Happy and Lisa walked in. Tara was glad that she had a friend in Lisa.

"Hey. Happy was wanting to speak to Jax so, I hope you don't mind."  
>"Mind what? That my friend is here visiting? Of course I don't mind. I'm glad." Tara said smiling.<p>

"Hey, do you mind if I um.. if I finish feeding Abel?" Lisa asked.

"No, here you go." she said as she handed Abel over to Lisa and then handed her the bottle. She smiled when she seen how good Lisa looked holding a baby.

"He is such a beautiful baby." Lisa said smiling down at him.

"Yeah, he definitely looks like his father." Tara said smiling.

"I wonder what my baby will look like when I have one." Lisa said smiling. Tara looked up and she could see Jax and Happy talking outside. But she also seen Happy staring inside watching Lisa with Abel. He had a look on his face that Tara couldn't quite place. She actually thought he liked seeing her holding a baby. This made Tara smile and turn back to Lisa.

"I was surprised you spoke up to Clay like that." Jax said smiling as they walked outside.

"Yeah, um.. me too, I guess."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I hope you understand that I'm saying this because I care about Tara and Lisa. I have to protect them."  
>"I know Hap. Just tell me." Jax said.<p>

Happy went on to tell him what happened between Gemma and Lisa. He then went on to explain what happened at the earlier church meeting and what he in his mind things happened.

Jax was real quiet and Happy thought maybe he didn't believe him.

"I know it's hard to believe and not something you want to hear, but I felt like I had to."

Jax looked up at Happy. "Thank you. There is no one else that would care enough to tell me this. For the record I have to admit that I've been thinking the same but I can't get out of my head that the guy was a niner."

"I know. I have to check into some things, but I'm going to find out." Happy said.

"I know. I will too. Just make sure to look after Lisa. I will protect Tara. Especially now."

"Why do you say especially now?"

"Well if you are right than more is probably going to happen. I asked Tara to marry me and she said yes."

"Congrats Jax." Happy said.

"Yeah, so I guess we should go in there with our women." Jax said.

"Um.. your woman. Lisa is not mine."

"She would be if you just asked her." Jax replied smiling.

"I can't do that to her. I'm not like other men Jax, they don't call me killa for nothing."

Jax knew for right now nothing he said would change Happy's mind. He was just going to let it all fall into place on it's own and he believed it would. The two then walked inside and got a beer. Jax was glad to see that Tara had a smile back on her face. He knew having Lisa here would be good.

After Happy and Lisa left, Jax watched Tara put Abel to bed. Leaning against the door way he couldn't help but smile. This is what he wanted for his life. Tara and Abel and possibly a bunch of other little Tellers. When Tara turned away from the crib she saw Jax standing there. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mmm, you feel so good." she whispered.

"Not near as good as you feel babe." Jax whispered back. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He wanted to show Tara how much he loved her.

"So you don't mind staying here with me even though Tara and Jax are back?" she softly asked Happy.

"I'm going to make sure you are protected." he gruffly said.

"Okay, thank you." she said, disappointed that he was only there for protection. She turned and went into her bedroom to take a shower. She was under the water spray and all she could think about was the man out in the living room. She wished she knew how to seduce someone but she didn't. Happy was so hard to figure out and yet she wanted to learn all about him. She felt so many things when she was around him. Frustration being the main one. But she also knew she felt lust and something else. Something she didn't want to admit to. She decided to just quit thinking and finished washing her hair. Once she was done she slipped her nightie on and put a robe on. Then she went to the kitchen to fix something quick for them to eat. She decided on some thick ham sandwiches and chips. She hoped he would be okay with that. She put it all on a tray with a couple of beers and went to the living room. She saw he was watching a movie and decided to sit down and enjoy it with him.

Happy looked up at her when she came in the room. He couldn't understand how she got more beautiful every time he looked at her. He saw she was holding a tray and he helped her with it and let her sit down.

"I hope you don't mind ham sandwiches and chips. I'm kind of tired and this was quick."  
>"It's fine. I love ham sandwiches." he said as he took both of them and put them on his plate. She smiled and got up to make her one. She then walked back in the room.<p>

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have realized that one of these were yours."  
>"It's okay. I have one." she said raising it up and showing him. She didn't realize that when she did this her robe came slightly open. He tried to look away but his mouth was starting to salivate. He took a big bite out of his sandwich and tried to become interested in the movie again.<p>

She managed to sit kind of close to him and he could smell her scent. It was wonderful. He couldn't pay attention to the movie because his mind was too busy trying to figure out the fragrance. He finally just asked her.

"What um.. what is the scent you are wearing?"

"Oh, it's apple/guava shampoo and bath soap."

"I like it." he was able to say and then turned back to the movie. She smiled as she sat next to him. Before she knew it she was sound asleep and not realizing that her head fell against his arm. Trying to make her comfortable he lifted his arm and was going to move away but she managed to snuggle closer to him until her head was on his chest. He couldn't move and he really didn't want to. He decided to enjoy this for the moment. He could gaze at her without her knowing and he loved what he was seeing. He knew now what he was feeling towards her, especially after seeing her holding Abel, but he didn't feel like he was good enough for her. She was this tiny little woman with an amazing smile, a beautiful personality and he was a killer. As soon as the thought hit him he finally moved away. This woke her up.

"I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep." she softly said.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Well I will see you in the morning. Thanks again Happy for being here." she said and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

He gulped in air because he seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. He could only nod his head as he watched her go to her bedroom. He turned off the television and lay there on the couch. Knowing he wasn't going to sleep very soon, he lay back for a long night.

Lisa smiled went she got into the bed. "He likes the way I smell." she whispered to herself. That was a start, she thought. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

All night long all Happy could do was think. The one thing he was thinking about was the problem with Clay, Jax and Tara. He started wondering why Clay was so upset that Jax had taken a couple of days and seem to be fine that Tig did also. Thinking about Tig he started wondering what he was doing. He knew Tig's job and he was the enforcer for Clay. Tig didn't have any family left so he didn't have anyone to go visit. In fact this is the first time he ever knew Tig not to be there for Clay ever. All kinds of thoughts went running through his mind and he knew he needed to check some things out before going to Jax with his suspicions. When daylight started seeping through the windows he got up and put the coffee on. Usually by this time he was on his way to the clubhouse because a prospect would be here by now. He remembered that he had told the prospect not to bother today since Lisa was going over to Tara's. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Lisa walked into the room. Her body stretching with a morning yawn and then her body jerk back when she saw him sitting there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be here." she said.

"You look very beautiful in the morning." he couldn't help but say.

"Thank you, but I am far from beautiful." she said blushing.

She had poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite him.

"I think you are beautiful." his raspy voiced said softly.

She blushed once again. "So are you taking me over to Tara's?"

"Yeah, whenever your ready."

"Let me finish this cup and I will get dressed." she said smiling at him. She felt like she could just burst with first him telling her she smelled nice and now that he thought she was beautiful.

"No rush." he said as he stood up and walked outside to check the property.

Lisa couldn't take the smile off of her face as she went to her room and dressed. She didn't even realize her bedroom curtains were open.

Happy was walking the perimeter of the property went by her window. He saw movement and looked in thinking she was still in the kitchen. He couldn't move. The sight he was seeing was more then beautiful. His cock instantly hardened seeing her as she stripped out of her nightie and was standing there at her closet naked as the day she was born. He watched as she pulled out some clothes and walked over and placed them on her bed. He could see full frontal view now and he could feel his mouth go dry and his cock was painfully enlarge.

When Lisa turned from the closet she seen something in her mirror and she smiled. She decided to give him a little tease. She faced forward and ran her hands over her breasts. She tried to remember what some of the women at the clubhouse did. She then traced her finger down her belly to her pussy and ran the tips over her mound. She was getting excited by this and so she ran her fingers through her lips and she could see the moisture on them. She took them and spread it over her nipples as they came to hard peaks. She heard a noise and looked up. He was gone. She figured he wasn't even tempted so she got dressed and went out to the living room.

She was ready when he walked in to the house. As she spoke to him she realized he wouldn't even look at her. Well there goes that she thought to herself. He's not interested. She sighed and walked out to the bike and wondered why it was taking him so long to come out.

"Jesus, she's going to be the death of me. How the hell am I going to have her behind me on that bike knowing how wet she is right now." he muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and then finally walked out. He knew if he looked at her he would take her right then and there. He got on the bike in front of her and handed her helmet back without looking. She took it and he could hear her sigh. He cranked up the bike and they left.

Walking into Tara's house she was trying her best not to show her frustration. But Tara being the good friend she is knew something was up. She waited until the guys left before she sat Lisa down and asked her.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"Oh Tara, I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?"

Lisa told her what happened. About him telling her she smelled good and that he thought she was beautiful and then what happened this morning.

Tara was trying to hold her laughter in but it finally burst out.

"What the hell Tara? I don't do things like that and then when I do, he's not interested.

"Honey, he's definitely interested."  
>"If he was so interested then why wouldn't he even look at me?"<br>"Probably because if he did he would grab you up and take you to bed."

Lisa got quiet trying to think about that, but she finally just shook her head. "No, he's too gentle to do that."

"Happy? Gentle?"

"Yeah, I mean he is rude as fuck not wanting to talk, never says hi or bye, but he's always gentle with me."

"Look Lisa, what I'm going to say might get me in trouble with Jax and Happy but he's interested. He just thinks he's not good enough for you. Happy is a special person in the club. I know I haven't told you everything but I think you should know this before anything else is said and done."

"You are scaring me."

"I'm sorry. Look, you know the club does some things illegally. Jax is trying his best to get them into more legitimate businesses. But for now there are times that people get hurt."

"Okay, I understand that."

"Okay, well Happy is one of the go to guys. Actually there are only two. Tig and Happy."

"Are you telling me that Happy is one of the guys that takes care of things?"

"Yeah, um.. have you seen him without his shirt yet?"

"No."

"Well when you do you will see happy faces tattooed on him. They mean something."

"Oh." she quietly said.

"How do you feel about that?"  
>"I can't say I like it, but Tara, he protects me and I've never felt so protected in my life and I have to say I think I'm falling in love with him."<p>

"Well before you do anything else you need to figure out if this is the life you want."

"Okay."

"When you do and if he's the one you want then you need to keep trying to tease him until he has to give in."

"Tara, is this why you felt so guilty?"

"Yeah, it is. I wanted to tell you but there are rules and I just broke one."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"I know, that's why I told you. Just figure out what you want okay?"

"I will. Thanks."

Tara hugged her and they went about planning for a barbeque between the four of them.

Once Happy got out of church he knew Jax was going back to the girls. He decided while he could, he was going to try to find out about this niner guy. He rode off in the direction of one of his old tattoo buddies.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

"Man, I haven't seen you in a very long time. How have you been?"

"Been alright. I'm hoping maybe you might know some things and can tell me."

"Sure man, anything."

"I need to know how I can get some information about the niners."

"The niners huh?"

"Yeah, I know you do business with some of them."  
>"Yeah, I do." the guy said a little nervously.<p>

"So can you tell me about them?"

"What do you need to know?"

"Have there been any changes in the club?"

"Yeah, actually. There is some commotion going on between the leader and one of the guys. Seems like he wants to grab control from Mike."

"Do you know anything about this guy?"  
>"He's rough man. He would sell his mother for the right amount of cash."<br>"Would he do something to put his club in danger?"

"I don't know. I mean he wants the club but I do know he would do anything if it meant a chance of getting it."

"Could you arrange a meeting between me and Mike, on the down low?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

Happy gave him a number to call and he left. He decided to go and get Lisa and take her home.

"So I think Happy is here." Jax said as he heard a bike pull up. He couldn't help but see the blush on Lisa's face. He was going to ask Tara about it later.

"Well I guess it's time to go. Thanks Tara for everything."

"Anytime Lisa. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."

"Who is going to watch Abel?"

"My mom." Jax said.

Lisa gave Tara a look and all Tara could do was shrug her shoulders.

"I know what you two are thinking but I know what I'm doing. Just trust me." Jax said to them but looking at Tara.

She nodded her head.

"If Tara does than I definitely do. Just be careful Jax."

"I will." he said and opened the door for Happy. Happy looked up and saw Lisa ready. He nodded at Jax and Tara and walked to the bike.

Once he had Lisa home she went into the kitchen and started dinner. Tonight they were having fried pork chops and fried potatoes. Happy was sitting in the living room once again trying to watch the television but all he could think about was what he had witnessed that morning. It took her a couple of times calling him to the table when he finally responded. "Smells good." he said.

"I hope it tastes good."

"I'm sure it will."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess." he said still not looking at her.

"Why won't you look at me? Did I do something?"  
>He finally raised his head up staring up into her eyes. Seeing tears there broke his heart.<p>

He looked back down at his plate. "No, you didn't do anything. I've just got a lot on my mind."

She nodded her head and he started eating. He looked up because he could feel her eyes on him.

"What?"

"I need one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I want you to take your shirt off."

"Excuse me." he said not wanting to do that at all.

"Please." she said.

He stared at her for a long time. Then he stood up and took his shirt off. She came over to him and ran her fingertips across his chest and down to the smiley faces. She finally looked up at him and left the table and went to bed.

Happy stood there for a long time wondering what that was all about. Then he finally sat back down and ate his dinner.

Lisa lay in her bed and she had tears in her eyes. She had seen a lot of happy faces tattooed. She couldn't make herself see him as a killer but according to his tats he was. Not just once or twice either. Then she thought more about that. What difference did it make if it was one or a hundred. Could she handle being in love with a person that killed for a living? She closed her eyes trying to get a picture of him and all she could see was how gentle he was with her. How he protected her and how much she loved him. She made a decision then and she knew she would have a lot of work to do. She turned over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry it's late Tara, I just wanted to ask you something."  
>"Okay."<br>"Can you help me with the temptation?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I love him Tara."

"Okay then. I guess we need to go shopping tomorrow after work."

"Thanks." she said and hung up the phone.

After Happy ate he decided to clean the kitchen for her. He didn't know what was going on but he knew she had something on her mind. He finished up and then crawled on the couch. He kept picturing her running her fingertips down his chest and once again he got hard. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself. It wasn't something he usually did but he knew he wasn't going to a sweet butt. Once he was done he crawled back on the couch and tried his best to go to sleep.

The next day he got a call from his friend. He had set up a meet with Mike, the leader of the niners. He told Jax he had something he needed to take care of and if he could watch over Lisa while he was gone.

"Sure man. I think Tara and Lisa were going shopping this evening anyways. I'll make sure a prospect stays with them."  
>"Thanks."<p>

Happy was at the meeting point when he heard a few bikes pull up. He watched as the leader nodded at his guys and came inside alone.

"I'm glad you could meet me." he said.

"I was curious about what this was."

"I need to ask you something." 


	14. Chapter 14

14.

"Okay, what is it?" Mike asked.

"I need to know if you put a kidnapping hit out on Jax Tellers girlfriend?"

"What? Hell no."

"Would anyone else have done this?"

Mike got quiet. He didn't really want anyone to know that there was someone gunning for his position. But he knew something bad was up so he finally answered.

"Yeah, probably."

"The other day a man with niner tats tried to kidnap his girlfriend and he was shot and killed."

"Fuck, that's where he went."

"Is this the guy that was trying to take your position?"

Mike looked up surprised Happy knew of this.

"Yeah."

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore. I just need to find out if anyone else was working with him and why would he do that?"

Mike wondered how much he should say.

"Did Tig have anything to do with this?" Happy asked.

"Look, I don't know for fact but I do know the two of them have been talking quite a bit. In fact the day he took off for some reason he was with Tig."

Happy was more surprised then. "Thanks man. If you need anything just let me or Jax know."

"Will do." they shook hands, hugged and then they went their separate ways.

"So what do you think about this?" Lisa asked.

Tara shook her head no. "Hey, do you trust me?"

"Of course." Lisa said.

Tara grabbed a couple of things she felt would be perfect and she handed them over to Lisa. "Go try these on."

Lisa went into the changing room and was surprised at how sexy she felt. They weren't trashy, just beautiful and sexy.

Lisa came out of the room with a big smile. "I hope these work."  
>"Honey, I believe they will."<p>

"Now I just have to figure out how to make sure he sees them."

"I will leave that up to you." Tara said laughing.

Happy got back to the clubhouse and he went about watching Tig. He saw that Tig acted the same as he always did. Although there seem to be more conversation between Clay and him, more then normal. He knew he had to get complete proof of what he believed happened. Clay was after all his president and Gemma was Jax's mom. He was sitting on the picnic table when Jax walked up to him.

"Hey, what has you in deep thought?" Jax asked chuckling. "I mean more so than normal."

Happy looked up at Jax and knew he needed to say something. He knew he couldn't live with himself if something more happened to Tara or maybe even Abel because Jax didn't know anything.

"I uh.. I need to talk to you privately again."

"Yeah, okay. Do you want to meet somewhere?" Jax asked not wanting to bring it back to his house.

"Out at the old warehouse, maybe an hour, if that's okay."

"Sure. See you in an hour." Jax said as he walked away.

Happy looked up again and saw Tig now watching him. He tossed his cigarette and walked into the clubhouse.

Lisa got home and she went about setting up for seduction. She placed several candles around the room and then went and showered and got dressed. She had never wore anything like this before but she had to admit it made her feel sexy and beautiful, but not overly slutty. She then went to the kitchen to make dinner. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Happy was sitting on his bike underneath a tree when he heard a bike pulling up. He turned to the noise and stepped away from his bike.

"Hey." Jax said pulling up.

"Hey, um.. I don't really know how to say this."  
>"Just say it Happy."<p>

"I found out about the niners."

"Okay."

"It wasn't them." Happy then went on to explain what he found out.

"Shit." Jax said looking around the area. He pulled a cigarette out and put it to his lips.

"I feel like I know what happened Jax, but I have no proof."

"I know where you are going with this Hap, and I agree. But I can't bring the two of them to the club without the proof."  
>"I'm working on it."<p>

Jax looked up at Happy. "I know and you have no idea how much that means."

"What's going to happen Jax if I do find out your mom was involved?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to wrap my head around that. I'm letting her continue to see Abel with the disapproving looks from both Tara and Lisa, but I don't want to play the hand until I have facts."

"I get that. But I want you to know that if anything happens to Lisa or Tara, I won't wait anymore."

"I know and I won't want you too." Jax said.

They hugged and did the back slap and they both got on their bikes and roared off.

"He knows something." Tig said to Clay as they sat behind the bushes where Jax and Happy just left."  
>"I wish we knew how much. I think we need to step up our plan." Clay said.<p>

"Yeah, I'll handle it."

"Gemma is on her way now to handle one of the problems."

Lisa was all ready for when Happy walked in the door. She had put some extra fragrance on that she knew Happy liked and she sat down with the nervousness wrapping around in her belly. The doorbell rang and she wondered who that could be. She got up and realized that she didn't have a prospect here with her. She looked through the peephole and saw who was on the other side. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She was going to show this bitch she wasn't afraid.

"What brings you here?" she asked once opening the door.

"I was thinking maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to come and apologize."

Lisa raised her eyes in question.

"Can I come in?" Gemma asked.

"Sure." Lisa said as she stepped aside to let Gemma in.

"You have a cute home here."

"I like it."

"So, as I said I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah and?"

"I noticed that you have taken a liking to our killa."

"What about it?"

"I'm going to help you get him." Gemma said with a smile.

"I think I have that covered."

"Oh baby, you can't seduce someone like Happy. You have to be blatant with it. He's not going to want a relationship. That's something he's never wanted but, I can help get him to your way of thinking."

Lisa sat down. "So what exactly do you think I should do?"

"You need to tell him how you feel. Let him know straight off. He doesn't play games."

Before Lisa could respond they heard a bike pull in.

"That's my cue. Good luck." Gemma said and turned and walked out the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Happy walked in and before she could say anything he was yelling. "What the hell was Gemma doing here? And where the hell is the prospect?"

"I uh.. I'm sorry. Tara and I went shopping and I forgot to wait for him. He probably doesn't even know I'm not with Tara still. Gemma came over to apologize."

Happy only got angrier. He wasn't angry at Lisa but he knew that Gemma was up to something. Gemma never apologized and all he could think about was what danger Lisa had been in without a prospect. The more he thought about what could have happened the angrier he got.

"I, I made dinner." she said nervously.

"Smells good." was all he replied then he went about the house checking the windows and doors. She was in the kitchen thinking about what Gemma said and realized that Happy was indeed a different kind of person. She decided to try what was suggested. She slipped out of her clothes real fast and was standing at the stove in nothing but a very sexy bra and underwear. She knew when Happy came back into the room. She could feel the goosebumps jump on her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"I was kind of hoping you could figure that out. I want you Happy?"

Happy stood there and more than anything he wanted to take her in his arms and carry her to the bedroom. He was instantly hard looking at her. But he couldn't put her in any more danger. He had to make sure everything was safe first. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

"Well too bad bitch, I don't want you. I'm here to make sure you are safe. Tara would have Jax kill me if anything happened to you. So put some clothes back on." he yelled once more. His heart broke when he saw her eyes well with tears. He wanted to tel her he didn't mean it but he couldn't. So he hardened his face and tried to harden his heart when she picked up her clothes and scurried into her bedroom. The door slammed shut and he winced.

"Now what the hell do I do?" he whispered to himself.

He turned and picked up his phone.

"Yeah."

"I need another prospect to come and stay with Lisa."

"Happy, you are the only one I know will make sure she's safe."

"I can't do it anymore. I've never shirked my duties Jax, but I can't stay here."

"Fine, I'll get someone there. But when he does, come to my house."

"Will do." he said sighing and then hung up the phone. He walked closer to the bedroom and he could hear her crying behind the door.

"Fuck." he said softly and walked away.

When the prospect showed up he told him to make sure nothing happened to Lisa or he would kill him personally. He then got on his bike and looked up at the house. He could see her watching out of the window behind the curtains. He then turned on his bike and left.

When Tara opened the door she wanted to throttle the man behind it.

"Happy." she said angrily.

"Tara." he said in almost an apologetic tone.

"Jax is waiting in the living room." she said as she moved aside to let him in.

"Thanks."

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Jax asked when he saw Happy come into the room.

Happy didn't know what he should tell Jax. He didn't want to embarrass Lisa. He knew he had fallen in love with her. But when Jax gave him that look he knew he had to be completely honest with everything. So he told Jax everything. About what she was wearing, what she said, why he turned her away. Not knowing that Tara was in the kitchen and could hear every word.

"I'm sorry Happy." Jax said knowing this was happening because of his mom, Clay and Tig.

Before anything else could be said Tara came storming into the room.

"You ignorant ass. Don't you know that she loves you?"

Happy was shocked that Tara was standing there talking to him this way.

"Tara." Jax said.

"No Jax, I'm sick and tired of you men thinking we can't handle your way of life. We choose to be with you, this is our choice to make not yours. Did you ever wonder why Gemma showed up there? Well I think I know. See Lisa and I talked and we had a plan for her to seduce you slowly. Not the way she ended up doing. It could only have come from Gemma, knowing it would scare you away. So guess what asshole, you did just what the fuck Gemma wanted you to do and now you left her vulnerable."

Happy sat there for a moment stunned. Then it hit him that she was there alone with only a prospect to protect her. He was a fool. He got up and ran from the room. His bike was storming across the road to get back to her.

"Lisa." he yelled running into the house. He noticed that the prospect was nowhere in sight. "Lisa." he yelled again as he ran to her room throwing open the door. He ran into every room even though he knew in his heart she wasn't there. Once he was back in the living room he noticed some blood on the carpet. He went to pull out his phone and then the door opened.

"Jax, she's gone. The prospect isn't here."  
>"Let's go." Jax said as they got to their bikes and headed out. He didn't know where Jax was taking him but he went. When they turned into the driveway of Clay and Gemma's he looked over at Jax.<br>"You think she's here?"

"No, but I will find out where she is." he said as they strode up to the door.

"Hey baby." Gemma said once she saw it was Jax.

"Don't. I just want to know where she is."

"Where who is honey?"

"Cut the shit Gemma." Happy said.

"Are you going to let him talk to your mother like that?" she asked Jax.

"If my mother wants to ever see her grandson again she will start talking." Jax said angrily.

Gemma looked at her son and knew she had to give him something. "He made me do it Jax baby."  
>"Where is she?" Happy again asked angrily.<p>

"They took her to the cabin." she finally said.

Jax gave his mother a look and then stood up. "You be here when I get back." he said.

She nodded her head. She believed she got her son to believe her so she planned on being right there. She had to make sure she stayed in Abel's life.

They got on their bikes and went full speed to the cabin. Once they got close without them hearing the bikes they parked and got off. The two of them proceeded to the cabin on foot.

"I'm going to kill them if they hurt her." Happy said.

"I'm going to let you, but we first have to get them to talk. We need the proof brother." Jax said.

Happy nodded his head and they got close to the windows. They needed to find out where everyone was in the room. It wasn't long before they made the plan on what to do. Then they made their move.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

When Happy was able to peek in a window he saw Lisa tied up in a chair. She was crying and looked terrified.

"I've come to get you baby." he whispered to himself.

"You go in this way, I'll go in the back. Looks like Tig and Clay are in the back room." Jax whispered to him as he came up silently.

"Okay. Lisa is tied up in a chair in the front room. She seems okay for now. I think it's going to take both of us to take the two out."

"Shit. I agree. Let me get hold of Ope. He will be with us."  
>"Are you sure Jax. I don't want to take a chance on Lisa getting hurt."<p>

"I'm positive."

Jax pulled out his cell and he texted Ope. Immediately Ope replied.

As they waited they kept an eye out. They knew they would go in no matter what if they started to hurt Lisa. Happy tensed when he saw Tig come into the room. He knew Tig was running his mouth to Lisa. He was surprised to see her argue back. Part of him was glad she got her anger back but he was afraid she might say something to set Tig off. They both watched as Tig slapped her across the face. Happy went to move forward but Jax grabbed his arm. "Ope is here. Let's go in there together."

Happy wanted to go in right then but he also knew it was better for the three of them.

"Tig is mine." he said and Jax nodded at him.

They made a plan and then the three went in by different directions. When Tig and Clay realized what was happening it was too late. Happy had Tig in a grip that Tig had no way of getting out of. Jax and Ope had Clay. They tied them up and Happy then went to Lisa and released her from the ropes.

"I want you to go. Get out of here now and head to Tara's." Happy said to Lisa.

She nodded her head and looked away. He took her chin in his hand and turned her back to him. "But first." he said and brought her lips to his. He knew it wasn't the time but he had to taste her lips. Not a second longer could he wait. When he released her she looked dazed and he helped her stand and led her outside.

"Take the van there." he said handing her the keys.

She nodded her head. "We will talk when I get back." He then said to her, hoping that she would accept his apology. After watching her leave he went back inside.

"So brothers, have we found out anything yet?" Happy asked.

"We were waiting on you." Jax said with a smile.

"This should be fun." he said looking over at Tig with hatred in his eyes.

"It's not what you think." Tig immediately said.

"So it's not you and Clay that kidnapped Lisa and brought her here?" Jax asked.

"It was Gemma, she had us do this." Tig spoke out and said.

Clay got angry and kicked out to Tig hoping to hit him. "You son of a bitch."

"What? I'm not falling down for her. You are the one who is always saying that gashes are what creates the problems." Tig said back.

"Gemma is not a gash mother fucker." Clay said.

"Look at them arguing between themselves." Opie said.

"ENOUGH." Jax yelled. "I am going to ask some questions and I want answers."

"I will tell you anything." Tig said. He knew what Happy could do and he didn't want to be on the end of it, not knowing that Happy was in love with Lisa and saw what he did to her.

"Okay, I want to know who shot the windows of Lisa's house?" Jax asked.

"That I don't know. I was with a croweater. You can find out that is the truth." Tig said.

"Okay, was it you?" he asked Clay.

"I'm not playing your game Jax." Clay said.

"Who was it that tried to kidnap Tara?" he asked.

"Um.. that was me and a guy from the niners. I was told to do that. Clay ordered me to do this Jax."

Jax couldn't believe that Tig honestly thought that meant it was okay.

"Why?"

"Gemma hated Tara. Said she was screwing with your mind. Wanted her out of the picture so she could raise Abel by herself."

"So why go after Lisa?" Happy finally asked.

"She was too much like Tara. Gemma hated her on sight. She felt like it would destroy your loyalties to the club." Tig said.

Jax walked up to Clay. "You let her get away with this?"

"I wanted you dead Jax. I wanted you gone since the day I married Gemma. We were going to rule as King and Queen without your little shithead ideas for the club. The only reason you aren't is because I knew Gemma would divorce me. I thought at first since she was the one that suggested I kill your dad that she would be okay getting rid of his spawn, but no, she loved you more than anything." Clay spat out to Jax.

Jax took this all in and looked up at Opie. Opie knew what that meant and he turned and left the cabin.

Happy knew what had to happen now. He went over and made sure that the ties were strong on Clay and Tig. Then he and Jax walked over to the corner of the room.

"I need to get the club here for church." Jax said.

"Yeah." Happy said. He watched over the two that were tied up while Jax went out to make the calls. Then the two of them waited.

Opie arrived at the house where he and his buddy grew up playing. He knew what he had to do was going to be hard but he also knew it needed to be done. He couldn't let his brother do it, that would just make him crazy. He walked in and it was quiet. He went from room to room looking but she was nowhere. He tried to think of where she could be. He then went to the garage and seeing she wasn't there he knew there was only one other place to look. He got on his bike and rode like the wind to get there as fast as he could.

Tara was pacing the floors hoping to hear good news. She had Abel down for his nap and she was grateful for that. She heard the door open and she left the nursery and went to see who it was. At first she didn't see anyone and so she went into the kitchen. Before she made the doorway she heard a loud scream and saw Gemma coming at her with some kind of metal instrument. Tara fought her off, knowing if she lost then she would be dead. She couldn't let Gemma win this. There was no way. They fought and both were becoming bloodied and bruised, but finally Tara got the advantage and somehow turned the kitchen utensil, realizing it was a large grilling fork. She got a hold of the handle and managed to point it towards Gemma and then they both fell. Tara could feel the blood gushing over her hands. She hadn't felt pain but she didn't know if she had been stabbed or not. She managed to roll off and saw Gemma with the fork bedded deep into Gemma's heart. Tara put her head in her hands and cried. This is what Lisa came into when she walked in. She saw Tara crying and she looked over at Gemma who looked dead. There was so much blood. She went to grab her phone when the door opened once more. Both Tara and Lisa tensed.

"Shit." they heard Opie say. He went over to the two girls and asked if they were okay. Tara looked up and he saw her eyes swelling shut and bruising all over her face. He asked if she could walk and she nodded her head. He helped them up and told them to get Abel. Once that was done he got them in Tara's car and took them to his home. Then he drove back to Jax's house and he did clean up the best he could. He loaded Gemma into the van and then drove back up to the cabin. Opie didn't know what to feel. He was glad Tara was okay. He knew she had to do this, he saw the evidence of that. He was grateful that he didn't have to do it. He also felt a sense of intense relief.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

When Opie pulled in he saw all of the brothers bikes there also. He got out and went inside. Jax looked up at him and nodded. He knew that he was going to have to tell him what happened but he also knew that had to wait.

"Brothers." Jax called the meeting together. He then went on to explain what all has happened and what Clay and Tig had done. He told them the proof and both Ope and Happy told them too. Then Jax brought up the one thing he had never known. That Clay had killed his dad. He called for a vote for both Tig and Clay to meet Mr. Mayhem. "The vote has to be unanimous. But I want you to remember something. My dad was the president of this club, one of the original nine. If they could do this what makes any of us feel safe about our own?" Leaving that with the guys he told them to go take a break and to think more on it. They would vote in twenty minutes. As the guys walked outside to smoke Jax walked over to Opie.

"Did you find her at the house?"

"No. I found her at yours."

Jax raised his head up concerned now.

"I didn't kill her Jax. Tara did. Gemma went over there and started a fight with Tara. She looks really bad but she's going to be okay. Anyways from what I understand Gemma had a grill fork and was trying to stab Tara with it. They fought over it and they fell. It landed in Gemma."

Jax looked down at the floor. He knew he should probably feel something that his mom was dead, but he didn't. Not after finding out everything he has about his mom, especially the fact that she is the reason his dad was dead. He looked down for so long that Opie didn't know what to say. Finally Jax looked up. "That's my old lady." he said proudly with a smile.

Happy walked over when he saw Jax smile. "Is Lisa okay?"

"Yeah, she's helping Tara at my house." Opie said.

Happy didn't know what happened but he was glad to hear she was okay. Time was up and they needed the vote.

Jax once again called the meeting to order.

"We have a vote in effect. I'll start. Yes." he said.

The vote went around the room and he was starting to breath easier as each vote was cast. When finally it was unanimous.

"The ayes have it. They will both meet Mr. Mayhem. Anyone want to participate stay behind. The others can go on back to the clubhouse." he said as he bounced the gavel and then they all stood. He watched though as none of the brothers left the cabin. He was glad, these were his brothers and he was glad he could trust them. Before they went to get Clay and Tig he decided to let them in on what happened back at his house. He watched as the faces of his brothers grew angry and shocked. They were all looking at him wondering how he felt. "I want my mother to be laid out so that this is what Clay sees. Don't get me wrong I hate that my mother was involved in all of this. So I'm proud that my old lady was able to stand up to her and come out the winner."

The guys all smiled and walked past Jax and shook his hand. Then Opie and Happy went out to get Gemma from the van. Jax went out after they did. He walked over to her and looked down. "You caused all of this mom." then he spit down at her. He watched as they brought Clay out and saw as his step father fell to his knees seeing Gemma laying there.

"How could you murder your own mother?" he asked.

"I didn't. She tried to murder my old lady. She wasn't strong enough I guess." Jax said with a smirk.

Then Jax shot Clay in the neck. Then he loaded bullet after bullet into his body.

Next they brought Tig out. He was smiling. He probably thought that he was in the clear. When he saw Gemma laying there also he knew then he had no chance. Happy walked over and proceeded to beat Tig until he was begging. Then Happy pulled out his knife and slit his chest wide open. Then Happy smiled one of the first smiles Jax had ever seen.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again for the awesome reviews. It makes me smile that you guys enjoy what my mind is thinking. Inspires me to continue. Thank you.

18.

Once it was done, he turned to his club. "We need to dispose of the bodies."

They all told Jax to leave and check on his old lady. He nodded his head and started walking towards his bike. Then he turned. "Happy, come with me." he said. Then he turned back to his bike and knew Happy would be there.

They were both quiet as they rode home. Jax feeling a slight feeling of something that he didn't really want to identify. All he could do was be grateful that his old lady had survived. The only mother that Abel knew. He loved her, more then he could ever possibly show or tell her. He just knew he had to be strong for her.

Happy thinking about Lisa, wondering if she would forgive him for what he said to her. Trying to figure out how he could make sure she knows how he feels. He didn't know the words he was suppose to say. He had never felt like this about any other woman in his life. All he knew was he had to find out some way to keep her with him, because he couldn't let her go.

They pulled into the driveway of Opie's. Everything was quiet, it made them both a little nervous. Jax opened the door and walked into the house. He looked over to see Tara laying on the couch sound asleep. Walking over to her he saw Lisa too had fallen asleep, cuddled on the floor with Abel. He smiled then looked up at Happy and nodded at them. Jax picked up Abel and lay him on the part of the couch that Tara was not. Then he sat down next to Tara and ran his hands through her hair.

"Hey darling." he whispered softly trying to wake her without waking Abel. He looked over at Happy carefully picking Lisa up and carrying her outside. He showed Jax he had the keys to Tara's car and he was taking it to take Lisa home. Jax nodded and Happy left with Lisa in his arms.

"Hey." she whispered up at him and he looked back over at her.

"Hey." he said wincing as he saw her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Jax I killed her." Tara said now tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay babe. If you hadn't you wouldn't be here and I need you Tara."

"But she was your mom Jax.. How can you forgive me?"

Jax brought her into his arms. "Tara there is nothing to forgive." he said whispering into her ear.

"But..."

"No buts. I love you. Yes I loved my mom, but the woman you killed was no longer my mom. She became somebody I didn't know. So you killed the intruder that took over my mom. Nothing more." he said.

She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry." she said. "You lost your whole family."

"No, I have you and Abel and I have my brothers. We will all get through this." he said and kissed her passionately. Relieved that he still had his Tara he picked her up and carried her to Ope's extra room and there he asked how she felt and she admitted to being sore and feeling not so pretty. He slowly kissed her and then gently made love to his old lady. "I can't ever lose you Tara. I love you so much." He said as they lay cuddled on the bed. "I love you too Jax." She lay her head back on his chest and felt his arms tighten around her and fell asleep. Jax lay there for a long time thinking about everything that happened. He silently let the tears fall realizing that he lost his dad and mom when his baby brother died. That's when his life became hell.

Happy was glad Lisa slept through the drive to her home. He lay her down in her bed and then stood up just staring down at her. He took off his kutte and placed his gun on the dresser, then he crawled in and held her close and fell asleep.

When he woke he felt alone and he opened his eyes. He reached over the bed and he didn't feel Lisa anywhere. He looked around the room and that's when he saw her. She was sitting on her dresser just staring at him. "Why are you over there?" his raspy voiced asked.

"I'm over here because I want to know what the hell you are doing in my bed. I seem to remember you telling me you didn't want me. So I need you to get the hell out." she said angrily.

"Lisa." he said but she ignored him and left the room. He got up, put his kutte on and retrieved his weapon. Slowly he walked out to the living room, not seeing her he went into the kitchen.

"I think we need to talk." he said as he sat down in a chair.

"There is nothing to talk about Happy. You made your decision." she said grabbing some coffee grounds to put coffee on. It wasn't morning but she needed something to make her more coherent. They were both quiet as it perked. The silence killing her she asked how Tara was.

"She's good. Jax is with her and Abel."

"She killed Gemma. She had to Happy." she said.

"I know." he replied. "I don't want to talk about Tara or Gemma. I want to talk about us."

"There is no us." she said.

He quickly stood up and went over to her. Seeing her flinch away he stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Too late." she said turning towards the coffee pot and pouring two cups. Turning around she handed him one.

"Finish that and please go. I don't want to see you right now." she said softly.

"I'm sorry." he finally blurted out.

"No need to be sorry Happy. You can't help who you want to be with and well I guess I should say sorry. I was trying to get you to notice me. I'm sorry I put myself out there on you."

He grabbed her wrists as she turned to leave.

"I want you." he said

"You don't have to say that Happy. It's okay you don't feel the same. Look please just go." she said and turned around quickly and left the room. She locked herself in her bedroom and waited for him to leave.

Happy looked at her closed door and didn't know what to do. He has never been in this position before. He just wanted to hold her so bad, but he knows he blew it. Tara had been right. He hurt her unnecessarily. He wanted to force her to listen to him but he didn't want to scare her more. He walked up to her bedroom door and said to her. "I'm not letting you go Lisa. I will give you some time, but I will be back. Just don't expect it to be long though. I... I love you Lisa." he said and waited for a moment. Hearing no response he turned and left.

Lisa was sitting on her bed with a pillow in her lap. When she heard his words she so desperately wanted to believe them. She let him go, she had to think.

It was a short while later when Tara called to check on her.

"I'm fine." she said softly.

"Liar, but I know right now you need some time to process. I'm back home now with Jax and Abel. Opie cleaned up fairly good. At least he got the blood gone. Other than that Jax and I straightened everything else up."  
>"How is Jax?"<p>

"I think we are going to be okay."

"Maybe you could come by tomorrow. I really need to talk to somebody and you are the only friend I have."

"First I want to say that you have the club as friends too. But if you want me to come tonight I will."

"No, I need to think."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tara and thank you." she said and hung up the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Lisa was never able to get back to sleep. She sat down in her living room after she finally believed Happy to be gone and just let everything run through her mind. She was so confused. Her life had never been this complicated before. She knew growing up all the things she was never allowed to do. She hated it but she knew what to expect. She felt so free even though she was saddened by her parents deaths. When she made the move to Charming she felt lost but she had gotten use to being on her own. Meeting Tara had been a blessing. It had let her release the last bit of shell that covered her. Opening her up to meeting new people. A man, Happy. She had never realized the emotions she would go through following her encounter with the man that she knew she had fallen in love with. He made her feel things she had never felt before, wanting things she had never even known she could want. She tried hard to close her eyes and go to sleep but all she could see was Happy's face. It changed in her mind from a face that looked like he truly wanted her to the man that told her he didn't want her with a face that broke her heart. She was glad when it became daylight. She went and made her some more coffee. Then waited for Tara to come over. She was surprised when the doorbell rang so early.

"Hey." she said opening the door.

"Hi. I hope it's not too early but you sounded like you really needed to talk."

"No, I appreciate you coming. Thank you." she said as she moved to the side to let Tara enter.

They both walked into the kitchen and she poured a cup of coffee for Tara. Sitting down across from her she looked up at Tara and then broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to cry."

"Shhh, you cry all you want. What can I help you with?" Tara said soothingly.

Lisa told her what happened between her and Happy the night before. Tara got real quiet.

"He told you he loved you?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, but I can't believe him. If he loved me how could he have been so cruel to me before. He humiliated me Tara."

"Do you love him Lisa?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know why but I do." she said with more tears falling.

"Listen, I know you may not want to hear this and you may not believe this but I believe he does love you. Happy isn't a man that just says that. Look, I know you are upset about what he said and I will tell you what happened or what I think happened."

Lisa looked up at Tara with a question in her eyes. "Let me tell you a story okay? Tara said.

Lisa nodded her head.

"Things were becoming heated between Gemma and I and I was becoming more and more demanding of Jax. Some things happened and it put me in danger. Jax left and went to the clubhouse and then called me to come over. When I got there I couldn't find him so I went to the old dorm room he use to have. When I opened the door he was laying in the bed smoking a cigarette and I saw a bra and heels laying next to the bed. The bathroom door opened and there was a skanky porn pussy walking out smirking at me. Jax never said a word to me. I left and as far as I was concerned it was over between us."

"Jax?" Lisa askes shocked.

"Yeah, that was the hardest time of my life Lisa. My heart felt like it was never going to be whole again. I found out later that he did it because he knew if he didn't do something drastic I would stick around and he was afraid for me. He didn't want his life to cause me harm. I know that's not an excuse and it took me a long time to get over it, but in the end it was the truth. Although I told him if he ever did that again there would never be a second chance."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because like I told Happy the other night when I found out what happened between you two. The way these neanderthals think is beyond reasoning. Like who are they to make our decisions for us? It should be our choice if we want to be in this kind of life. That's why I told you to think about it before you gave in to him. I know that he loves you even though it took him a little while to figure it out for himself. I knew when he said what he did that he loved you. I know it sounds fucked up Lisa, but that is how you know."

"So you are telling me that Happy humiliated me and told me he didn't want me because he did want me he just didn't want me to get hurt by his life."

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell."

"Fuck me." Lisa said to herself.

"I think that's what Happy would like to do." Tara said smiling.

Lisa let out a chuckle. "I have to think about this Tara. I can't just give in too easily. If I do he will never learn."

"I agree. You can make him suffer for a period. I did the same. You have to be around him though to do that and believe me it will become as hard for you as it will be for him." Tara said laughing.

"You forget, I'm still a virgin. So not so hard."  
>"Okay, think what you like. But I've seen the way you look when you are around him."<p>

"I'm not denying I want him. But I can do it at least for a little while."

"Okay, so I think Jax is wanting a party so the club can breathe a little. Since Jax is the new president and he has to pick his VP."

"When?"

"I think tomorrow night."

"So I have time to plan and you and I need to go shopping."  
>"Again?"<p>

"Oh yeah." Lisa said with a twinkle in her eye. "I got to make sure he sees what he thinks he lost."

Tara smiled and got up from the chair. "Let me go get Abel to the daycare and I'll be back."

"Thanks Tara."

"Of course." she said as she left.

Tara walked into their home and called out for Jax. He was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Abel.

"Hey darling." Jax said.

"Hey babe." she said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Mmm. Wish I had Abel asleep." he said pulling her down on his lap.

"I have to go soon anyways."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

Tara told him what happened between Lisa and Happy.

"Yeah, Happy seemed really down today, more so than usual."

"Oh hush." Tara chuckled. "Anyways, do you remember when you played almost the same thing with the porn star?"

"Tara, I'm sorry baby, I thought that was in the past."  
>"It is. I just want you to realize why Lisa is going to be doing what she has to do."<p>

Jax looked up at Tara as she went to stand. "Okay." he said a little hesitant.

"She is going to be coming to the party tomorrow. She has to show Happy what he almost messed up. You know this has to be done before forgiveness can be given."

"Uh huh. So she's going to be dressed to the nines then?"

"Oh yeah. Her and I are going shopping in a little bit. I have to take Abel to daycare first."

"I can do that babe. By the way, I talked to Opie and he is fine with the decision."

"The decision?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm making Happy my VP."

Tara squealed. "I'm glad babe. I think he will be good."

"Me too."


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Tara was getting ready to head out the door when Jax stopped her for a kiss.

"Okay, I will be back in a couple of hours." she said.

"Just be careful. Oh and Tara, remember once I make Happy my VP, the croweaters are going to be all over him. "

"Well I guess then that will be the key test. I hope he passes." she said smiling as she walked out the door.

"Shit." Jax said to himself. He knew Tara would kill him if he told Happy the plan but he needed to at least talk to Happy and find out where his head was at.

Jax had dropped Abel off at the daycare and then he went back and got his bike. He needed to get to the clubhouse.

Walking up he saw a few of the brothers talking to some croweaters out on the picnic table. He lit his cigarette before he went in to find Happy. He made small talk with a couple of the brothers and then went inside. As he looked around he saw Happy at the pool table playing a game apparently against himself as he didn't see anyone else there. He walked over. Looking at Happy's face he realized why no one was around him.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey Jax."

"I need to talk to you for a moment. Can you come into church?"

"Sure." Happy said as he put his pool stick down and followed Jax in.

"So it looks like you've scared every one else off from the pool table." Jax said trying to lighten the mood.

"Assholes just want to ask questions." Happy said.

"Okay. Well I need to talk to you about something."  
>"Is this about Lisa?"<p>

"No. No, that's your business unless you want to talk. No what I want to talk to you about is the vice president position."

"What's going on with Opie?"

"Um.. yeah, Opie isn't going to be the vice president. He really doesn't want anything to do with it. But I do have someone in mind and Opie agreed it was the best choice."  
>"Who would that be?"<p>

"You."

"Me. Are you crazy Jax. I'm no vice president."  
>"Yeah, you are. You have all of the qualities I need. You are loyal, you have always had my back and there is no one that will fuck with you. Besides even Tara is all for it."<br>"She wouldn't be if she knew what all has happened between Lisa and I."

"Well she does know. They are going shopping as we speak. Believe me I'm sure Lisa and Tara have spoken about everything."

"You know sometimes I wish it was that easy for us."

"It could be Happy. I'm here for you brother."

Happy looked up at Jax. "I have to find a way to convince her that I didn't mean what I said about not wanting her. I fucked up man. How do I fix it?"  
>"I think that you give her time and when she realizes it she will be here for you. Look I've been there. I did almost the same thing. Only I fucked a porn slut and had Tara walk in."<p>

"Fuck, how the hell did you get her past that?"

"I had to be patient and I made sure I was never in a situation again that would even look like I was with another woman. Which was hard with all the sweetbutts around here. Not that I wanted any of them, but you know how they are. They want to hang all over you and it took a lot to make sure Tara never saw it. It wasn't easy brother, but I wouldn't give what I have now up for anything."

"I know. That's why when I heard what Gemma told Lisa about you only playing with Tara's emotions I knew it wasn't true."

"Thanks."

"How are you doing with that? Your mom? I know it has to be hard."

"Well I look at it like this. My mom died when dad and Thomas died. She changed to this person that she was in the end. I love Tara and I wouldn't have been able to survive without her Happy. Her and Abel are my life."

"I understand that now." he said.

"So think about what I said. You know there are going to be a lot of croweaters tomorrow night during the party of me becoming president and when I announce you as my VP."

"Are you sure Jax?"

"Yeah man. I'm sure." he said as he patted Happy on the back and walked out of church.

"Okay, so this is what I want to look for. Something extremely sexual but still classy. Do you think we can find it?"

"You mean you want it sluttier then before without looking slutty?" Tara asked smiling.

"Yeah, exactly."

Tara nodded and drove to the store that she knew would be perfect.

They got out and went in to the store. Tara led her to an area that Lisa looked on in awe.

Tara pulled out an outfit that Lisa would never before had the confidence to wear, but she was out to make a point and wear it she would. She went in and tried it on. She looked at the mirror and was surprised at how sexy she felt. She truly thought she would feel too naked in this but it was perfect. She walked out so that Tara could see. Looking at the smile Tara had on her face made her feel even more sure that it was perfect. She went back in and put her regular clothes back on.

"So are you going to get it?" Tara asked.

"Yeah."  
>"You know you are going to drive the man wild when he sees you."<p>

"That's the goal isn't it?" Lisa asked her with a confident smile on her face.

"Yeah, now we have to find one for me." Tara said and they went about to find Tara the perfect outfit.

Tara walked out ready for the party and was waiting on Lisa to show up. They were going to ride together since the guys were already there for church. When she opened the door for Lisa she herself was astonished at how beautiful Lisa looked.

"Girl, I love what you did to your hair. It fits perfect with the outfit."  
>"You think?" Lisa asked a little unsure.<p>

"Yeah, I do. How did you get in that kind of braid?"

"It was how my mom always told me I should wear my hair. She said it would show the beauty of my shoulders whatever that meant."  
>"Well she was right. I love the little gold beads that you entwined in your hair."<p>

"Thank you."

"Well it's showtime we need to head out." she said and Lisa followed her out to the car.

"I'm getting nervous." Lisa said.

"No need. You are going to knock his kutte off with the way you look." Tara said smiling.

"Thanks that makes me feel better." Lisa said and they were on their way.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Happy did a lot of thinking that day and he decided he was going to do everything he could to get Lisa back. He knew she was tiny and sweet and that is a couple of the reasons he fell for her, but she was also strong and could handle herself. But he also thought about the VP decision and when he made his decision he went to find Jax.

"Hey." Jax said when Happy walked up to the picnic table.

"I wanted to talk to you about the VP position."

"Okay." Jax said.

"I can't. I'm a killer Jax. That's who I am."

"What about Lisa?"

"I love her and I think if she loves me then she will get past it. Besides she would have to learn all about our club and I don't want to hide anything from her, including the fact that I'm your go to person."

"Okay, well what about the Sergeant of Arms position?"

"Yeah, I could do that. So are you going to make Opie Vice President?"  
>"No, he doesn't want it."<p>

"So then who?"

"I think I will make Chibs the VP. He is good and he thinks things through. I think he and I would work well together."

"I agree. Well I 'll let you go talk to him about it."

"Thanks man, and good luck with Lisa." he said knowing what the plans Lisa and Tara had.

After talking to Chibs he called church. They all gathered and then they all agreed with the decisions made.

"How do you feel about this Opie?" Juice asked him.

"I agree. I couldn't be the VP, me and Jax are like brothers even more so than the club brothers, I know how stubborn he can be. I don't want to butt heads with him, besides I think Chibs will be great."

Jax smiled when he overheard this. He ended church and the guys walked out into the clubhouse. There were already a shit load of croweaters and sweet butts. He watched as Happy went over to the bar and ordered a drink. Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box. He was planning on finally giving this to Tara tonight.

"You ready?" Tara asked with a smile at the door to the clubhouse.

"Oh yeah."

They walked in and the room quieted. Jax looked up and saw Tara and nearly choked on the drink he had just put to his mouth. Tara came in a sheer green outfit. The only parts covered was the parts that belonged to him. It looked as if there were little pieces of solid material covering them. He wanted to pick her up and take her right then and there. He had never had his heart race the way it was right then. He finally caught his breath and went over to her. "Are you trying to kill me?" he said nuzzling her neck.

"You like?" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I definitely like." he replied then looked over at Lisa. She was in almost the exact same outfit only instead of a dress it was a sheer pantsuit. The color was yellow and he wondered how Happy was going to react. He looked around for him but didn't see him. He really hoped he wasn't in his room with a croweater. He pulled them over to the bar and ordered them drinks. He watched as he saw Happy come from the bathroom and breathed a partial sigh of relief. Now he worried how he would react to the outfit Lisa was wearing.

Happy came out of the bathroom and saw Jax talking to two women. He assumed one was Tara and knew if it was then the other had to be Lisa. He walked up to them and kept his eyes on Jax.

"Happy good to see you." Tara said turning to him. Happy's eyes got wide, wondering how the hell Jax let her out like that. Then he turned to Lisa. He stopped, dropped the glass he was holding and gaped at her.

"What, what are you wearing?" he asked the words stumbling out of his mouth.

"Oh, just a little something we found. Do you think one of the guys would like this?" she asked innocently.

Happy looked up at Jax and saw his smile. "Fuck." he managed to say then he picked her up and carried her to his room.

Once setting her down he stood in front of her. "The only guy that will be enjoying this is me." he said before bringing her in for a heated kiss.

"I thought you didn't want me Happy." she managed to say when he finally pulled away.

"You have no idea baby." he said kissing her again. He finally pulled back and told her they needed to talk.

She sat down on the bed and he shook his head. "No, not there. We need to talk and if you sit there I will only be thinking what I want to do to you."

She got up and moved to a chair in his room.

"Is this good?" she finally asked trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"Yeah, I need to explain some things to you."

"About the happy faces tattooed?" she asked.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I do. I may not like it but it's part of you so I will accept it. But I want you to come home to me each night. I don't want you going to any croweaters or sweetbutts, whether you are on a run or not."

He was looking at her in shock.

"I also need to tell you that I'm a virgin. I hope that doesn't scare you. I want you Happy and I know you want me, you can't even deny it right now." she said pointing to his cock which was straining his jeans.

"I don't want to. I do want you Lisa and I'm glad you told me you are a virgin. I haven't ever been with one so I hope I can make it good for you."

"Happy, I love you. It will be great." she said smiling finally and then she stood up and kissed him. He lifted her up and her legs came around his waist.

"Not here." he gasped out. "I want your first time to be spectacular baby and I want to hear you scream my name. Let's go home." he said.

"Yeah, let's go home." she agreed and then he held onto her in his arms and carried her out of the clubhouse. Neither of them aware of anything else as the club watched them go. 

"Well that went quicker then I thought it would." Tara said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm glad." he said nuzzling her. "Come with me." he said.

He took her hand and led her to his old room. She pulled back when she saw where he was taking her. That wasn't a place she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry babe." he said as he led her outside and then up on the roof.

"What are we up here for?" she asked.

"I promised you something and I want to give it to you." he replied. Then he took the box out of his pocket. "I love you Tara. I will always love you. I'm not taking the chance again of losing you." he then pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Oh Jax, it's beautiful. I love you too."

Jax then walked her downstairs and led her to his bike.

"I thought we needed to stay since this party is partly for you." Tara said.

"I want to be with my old lady and future wife. That's my celebration." he said and then they rode home. He wanted her badly and was trying his best to get there as fast as he could.


	22. Chapter 22

Since I had a request to adapt Opie and Lyla in this fic I decided to do just that. I hated when they killed off Opie so I want him alive in this. So I hope you continue to enjoy this.

22.

Opie was sitting at the end of the bar when he watched first Happy take off with Lisa and then Jax take off with Tara. He was glad his bestfriend had finally got his love back. He knew how badly Jax hurt when Tara left for college. He sat there contemplating everything that has been happening. He was so surprised that the woman he thought of as a mother could do the things she did. He knew Jax was right in the way he was thinking. But he also knew that it hurt Jax as it was hurting him. He liked Tara though and she had to do what was needed to survive. He looked around the room and saw all the guys with croweaters or sweetbutts and he was just so tired of this scene. He wanted what Jax and Tara had. He finished his beer and then went out to secure the new business Jax had gotten for the club.

He rode his bike and once he got there he lit a cigarette and just looked around the area. He had made the rounds to secure the outer part of the building and he tossed his cigarette out. Opening the doors he was surprised it looked so classy. Maybe Jax was definitely making the right move to get in this line of business instead of running guns. It seemed quite busy. He walked over to the small bar they had set up and ordered a drink. The waitress gave him his drink and asked if he would like anything else. He knew what she was asking and he shook his head no. He wasn't there for that. He downed the drink and tapped the glass on the bar to get another. He turned as he heard the sweetest voice say something to him.

"Excuse me." he said as he turned to the most beautiful girl he had ever lay eyes on.

"I asked if you wanted another? I can get it for you." she said smiling at him.

He was disappointed thinking that she was one of the girls that worked there.

"I told her I didn't want any service." he said.

She blinked and stepped back trying to figure out what he meant. Then it dawned on her.

"I'm not here for that. I am the manager here. I was just trying to give you another drink. I see you are a Son."

"Yeah, sorry about that." he said almost blushing.

Lyla had never seen a big bad ass biker blush before and she found it sweet.

"That's quite alright. I'm glad you think I look beautiful enough to be one of the girls."

"You are way more beautiful then any of these girls." he said softly.

Now it was her turn to blush.

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"  
>"Lyla White. I know it even sounds like a hookers name." she said chuckling.<p>

"No, it's nice." he said.

"So did you want another drink?"

"Only if you join me for one."  
>"I would like that thank you." she said.<p>

Lyla saw this big man walk in and knew she wanted some of him. So she made it her goal to introduce herself. That's just what she did. She was surprised though that he thought she was one of the call girls and she would have played one if that was what he wanted but she found out first off it wasn't.

"So are you the one that went to Jax with this?" he said as he waved his hand around the room.

"Yeah. I heard he wanted a lucrative business to invest in and I gave it a shot."

"I'm glad." he said smiling at her.

Her heart jumped a beat when she saw that smile. She just wanted to tug on his beard and bring his sexy lips down to hers. She maintained control though.

They talked over drinks for awhile but then a couple of the call girls got into it with each other fighting over a trick. She had to leave to take care of it. But before she went she leaned over and softly kissed his lips.

"I hope you don't mind." she said and smiled.

"I don't mind at all sweetheart." he said as she walked away. He knew he needed to get back to the clubhouse. He put his glass down on the bar and waved for the bartender to come over.

"Yeah." she said with her bubble gum popping.

"If Lyla needs us for anything you call right away, you got that?" he said.

"Yeah, I got it." she said and he nodded and left.

He decided he wanted to ask Jax if he could be the one in charge of the security there. He knew it was insane to feel this way so soon, but he wasn't letting Lyla go. He would make her his.

It was a week later and Opie wanted so badly to go check on Lyla but he was needed to stay with Tara and Lisa. The Irish had made trouble when Jax had decided to let them know they were not running any more guns. Jax and Happy with the other brothers had to take care of things. He wanted desperately to be with them but Jax had told him he only trusted him to take care of Tara and Abel.

"Opie what's been bothering you?" Tara asked him that morning over coffee.

"I met someone."

"You did? That's great. Who is she, Do I know her?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is, her name is Lyla and no you don't know her." he said chuckling.

"Okay, how did you meet her?"

He told her what happened and she looked at him in awe.

"So it was that simple? That's great Opie. I'm really happy for you."

"Well don't be yet. I haven't had the chance to ask her out yet. She may not even like me."  
>"Oh don't be silly. Of course she does. Who wouldn't?"<p>

"Thanks Tara, I needed that moral booster."

She kissed his cheek and started to walk away. She turned back and said, "I think you should go over there and talk to her."

"I can't yet."  
>"You can get a prospect over here and since Lisa is already here there shouldn't be any trouble."<br>"We'll see." he said not promising anything.

Lucky for him he heard two bikes pull into the driveway. He walked outside to welcome his brothers home.

"Did you get it taken care of?" he asked Jax.

"For now." he said smiling. "How's my old lady?"

"Missing you."

"Okay, you can take off Opie. Thanks."

"No problem brother." he said.

"You do know she's going to be pissed when she sees you've been shot." Happy said walking up beside him.

"It's fine. Chibs got the bullet out and wrapped up tight."  
>"Still." Happy said smiling.<p>

"Yeah, I know. Let's go see our ladies." Jax said as they walked into the door. They heard a squeal and Jax started laughing as he saw Lisa jump up into Happy's arms and started kissing him all over.

"I think she missed you brother." he said to Happy.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Jax went to the kitchen where he knew Tara would be waiting. "Hey darling." he said taking her in his arms. She ran her hands over his back and then brought them around to his chest. This is what she normally did. She always checked him for any injuries. He tried to flinch away before she got to it, but no such luck.

"Raise the shirt babe." she said stepping away from him.

"It's okay Tara. Chibs got it all wrapped up nice and tight."

"Shirt off." she repeated.

"Okay, okay." he said as he first slid out of his kutte and then took his shirt off. Trying to take her mind off of it he said, "I think you just want to see my abs darling."

"I do, but I also want to see how much damage was done to them." she said smiling up at him and then walked up to examine the wound. She carefully pulled the bandage away and looked then put the bandage back. "Looks good." she said and then she kissed him.

"I thought you would be angry." he said.

"Jax, I hate that this happened. But I also know you are trying to get away from this. Just be more careful okay? I can't lose you."

"I promise to try baby." he said kissing her once more. "So why was Opie so ready to leave? Did you two give him a hard time?"

Tara chuckled. "No, he met someone."

Jax raised his eyebrows up in question with a smile on his face.

"Who?"

"I guess she manages Diosa."

"Lyla?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll be damned. I guess I'm going to have to make sure he makes more security checks there."  
>"I think so. I mean I really don't like you being there but I realize that you have to be sometimes. This way Opie can get more time with this woman."<p>

"I'm surprised you are okay with this." Jax said pulling her into his lap at the table.

"Well Opie is a good man and he deserves some happiness. If he is interested in her than she must be alright." she said.

Happy and Lisa came into the room then.

"Who is alright?" Lisa asked.

They told Happy and Lisa.

"So maybe we should invite her out to lunch one day Tara. You know to get to know her better."

Tara turned to Jax in question.

Before she could answer Happy spoke up. "Um.. I don't know Lisa. She might not be the kind of girl you want to hang around."

Lisa got a frown on her face and Tara chuckled because she knew what was coming.

"You listen here Happy, I love you but I'm not going to just roll over and let you play your my owner. Besides, your are a killer what is so bad about what she does?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking you might be uncomfortable." Happy said blushing.

"If I'm not uncomfortable with you then I won't be with her. Maybe she can tell me a few tricks to keep you interested." she said smiling.

Tara and Jax both chuckled.

"You do just fine without tricks." Happy said and then picked her up and carried her out to the bike.

"Happy we didn't even say bye." she said.

"I'll tell Jax tomorrow."  
>"Then that would be hello. I'll be right back." she said and went back to the door. She opened it a crack and yelled in. "Bye you two." then shut the door and went back to Happy. He just looked at her and shook his head then they got on the bike to go home.<p>

"I think she's still trying to teach him manners." Jax said to Tara. "Yeah". They then got up and he went to see his son.

Opie walked into Diosa and looked around. He wanted to see her. He went up to the bar after not seeing her anywhere.

"Give me a shot of tequila." he said.

The bartender looked up and nodded. She placed the drink in front of him. "Haven't seen you around for awhile.

"Yeah, had to take care of some business. Where's Lyla tonight?" he asked.

"Oh um.. she's in a meeting." she said as she turned her head away.

"A meeting?"

"Yeah, uh.. it's a client that was having some problems."

"What kind of problems?" he asked.

"I mean, I can't really say." she said and hurriedly walked away to avoid anymore questions.

Things didn't sound right to Opie so he waited. Finally he heard her talking to someone and he saw her walking a guy out. Her hand on his arm. Opie didn't like it one bit.

The guy left and he watched her take a deep breath and one of the girls go over to her. Then she looked up at him and smiled. Walking over she was a little wary at the way he looked.

"Hey you. I haven't seen you for awhile." she said.

"Yeah, I had some things I had to take care of. What was that?" he asked.

She looked to where he was pointing and she turned back. "Nothing. Just a client that needed to be pacified."

"And how did you pacify him?" he asked.

"Not the way you are thinking. I told you I am not a hooker." she said a little angry.

"Well he looked satisfied." he said not understanding why he was saying these things.

She reached up and slapped his face. He smiled. She went to slap him again and he grabbed her hand. "I suggest you don't do that again." he said.

"You ass." she said and stormed off.

The bartender came over. "You know she really likes you but what you just did I don't know."

"What was that all about then?"

"He has been harassing Lyla since the beginning. He wants her but she is not interested. She took him to the back room so she could calm him without everyone else overhearing. She did what she always does. She tells him, there is no way but if he wants anyone else he can have a freebie from them. It usually makes it all go away at least for awhile."

"I'll kill him." he said.

"Yeah, and that will solve it all. Only then Lyla will have all this guilt that she will have to live with knowing just because she doesn't want this guy he's now dead."

"Where did she go just now?"  
>"You going to upset her more?"<p>

"No, I just need to see her."

"Take the hallway to the end and then the door on the left. But you better be nice to her." she said warningly.

"I promise." He said smiling at the warning. He turned to go the way the bartender told him and he couldn't help feeling nervous. He knew he acted like a fool.

He walked into the door she said and he watched as this brave beautiful woman was sitting on a couch with her head in her hands crying. He felt so badly he went over and pulled her up into his arms.

"I'm a fool. I'm sorry." he said and then kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Tara lay there in her bed staring into the dark as she heard Jax's soft snores. She was proud of herself that she didn't fall apart upon seeing that Jax had been shot again. She knew he was trying his best to make the club legal. She was proud of that, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming. The only other time she felt this way was the day she had ended up killing Gemma. She tried so hard to close her eyes and get some sleep but every time she did she felt terror in her heart. She knew she couldn't talk to anyone about this feeling. Lisa was her closest friend but she was with Happy now and she didn't want to make her worry. She finally quietly got up out of bed. Looking over to make sure she hadn't woken Jax up she then silently went out to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table she looked at her surroundings and the memories of that night came flooding back. Feeling a hand caress her neck she jumped.

"Shh, darling it's me." Jax whispered.

"Sorry."

"What has you up and awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I get that but why?"

"Promise me baby that you will be more careful."

"Is this about me getting shot?"  
>"You say that like it shouldn't be an issue. I know you are doing what you have to do, but I just can't help feeling like something worse is going to happen."<p>

He helped her to stand and he brought her into his arms. "I'm okay babe, I promise to do everything in my power to come back to you every night."

"I know." she said holding him close."

He led her back to their room and made love to her. He needed her to know he was fine.

Happy woke up to his prepaid cell ringing.

"Yeah." he rasped into the phone.

"I want to start earlier today. We have to find the trouble before anything else happens."  
>"Got it. Be right in." he said closing his phone.<p>

"Happy?" she said softly next to him.

"It's okay, you go back to sleep. Got to get to work." he said getting up and getting dressed. He looked over at her as she instantly fell back to sleep. Smiling one of his rare smiles he shook his head. Wondering how he found this beautiful woman and she was his.

Opie rolled over hearing his prepaid ring. He went to grab it from where it usually was when he went to bed and felt air. He sat up realizing where he was. He looked over at the woman laying beside him and smiled. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms again and repeat last night. He looked down at his jeans and pulled them over to get his cell out of his pocket.

"Yeah." he whispered.

"I need you at the clubhouse. We have to take care of this shit."

"Be there in twenty." he said and closed his phone.

He leaned over her and started kissing her down her arm.

"Mmm." she moaned.

"Hey Lyla, I need you to wake up sweety."

She rolled to her back and blinked her eyes open. Smiling she looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hi. I have to go and I didn't want to leave before you woke up."

"Do you have to?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jax just called. I have to get to the clubhouse."

She woke up more and sat up in the bed. The sheets falling down revealing her beautiful breasts.

"Your killing me." he groaned staring at her.

"Sorry." she said chuckling and pulling the sheet back up.

"I'll back. I'm sorry again about last night."

"What?"

"No not that, before that." he said smiling.

"Oh, it's okay."

"If he comes back you let me know okay?"

"I will Opie." she said.

"I will be back as soon as I can." he said dressing as they talked.

Before he left she had stood up on her knees on the bed. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, you better." she said smiling and then once he was gone she got up to shower.

Tara had gotten up with Jax and showered and got dressed. She went about feeding and dressing Abel and then she decided to call Lisa.

"Hey, I was thinking about what you said last night. Do you want to meet me and we can go and have lunch with Lyla?"

"Sure. I think that would be great." Lisa replied.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here and in the mean time I will call Nita to watch Abel."

"I'll be there soon."

Tara hung up and then called Nita. Nita was always happy to watch over Abel. She arrived within twenty minutes of the call.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"My pleasure Tara. Where is my boy?" she said smiling.

"He's playing in the living room. I just have to finish getting ready and Lisa will be here in a few."

"Go ahead. Is it okay if I take him to the park today?"

"Yeah, the weather is nice I think he will enjoy it."

"Great." Nita said and went to Abel.

It wasn't long before Lisa showed up and her and Tara went to introduce themselves to Lyla.

"Um.. how can I help you?" Lyla asked as she walked into the room after being told two women were there to see her.

"Hi, I'm Tara. Jax's fiance."  
>"Is there trouble?"<br>"Oh no. We just wanted to make you feel welcome." Lisa spoke up and said.

"Why?"

"Well Opie is a dear friend and he may have mentioned you." Tara said.

Lyla's eyes opened in surprise.

"Do you do this with all the women the guys meet?"

"No, only the ones who have made an impression on them." Tara said smiling.

"Oh, well he has definitely made an impression on me." Lyla said returning the smile.

"We were hoping you could go to lunch with us. To get to know each other better."

"Sure. Let me tell them I'll be leaving for awhile."

"Oh by the way this here is Lisa. She's Happy's old lady."

"Well not yet but hopefully soon." Lisa spoke up and said.

They watched as Lyla went to tell the bartender and then they three of them left.

None of them seeing the eyes that were watching them. 


	25. Chapter 25

25.

The club had went into church and they discussed what they could do to stop anything else from happening. Jax made sure they all knew not to let their guards down. They then went on to discuss Diosa and Opie told them about the guy that had went to see Lyla the night before.

"Well since I think your presence will be there more now, that may no longer be an issue." Jax said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah. I'll definitely be keeping an eye out." Opie replied.

Once Jax ended church he asked Jax to stay behind. He wanted to discuss Lisa with him.

"So what's going on Hap?"

"I want to make Lisa my old lady if she says yes." he blurted out.

Jax looked at his brother and smiled.

"So you finally met your match huh? I'm glad Happy. Lisa is a great girl."

"Yeah, she is. I never thought I would be with someone like this ever, especially not one so tiny and soft. But she has the spirit of a giant Jax, and I just want to always protect her. To love her."

"I understand. That's how I feel about Tara."  
>"Did you give her the ring?" Happy asked knowing about it.<p>

"Yeah, she loved it. I'm letting her make the arrangements."

"I understand that."

"Well remember what I said Happy, I think we need to be extra careful out there. I promised Tara that I would be more careful and I know Lisa is going to feel the same."  
>"Yeah." he said and they both got up and left the room.<p>

The three sat down at the diner and ordered their lunch. Tara talked most of the time explaining everything to Lyla. She knew Lyla was the manager of Diosa but she didn't know if she knew about the club guys.

"So um.. you two don't have a problem with what I do?"  
>"You run a business. There's nothing wrong with that." Tara said.<p>

"Are you sure, because I really don't have friends. I mean the girls well they are themselves, I can't really become friends since I'm the boss."

"Lyla, we are sure. If it weren't for Tara I wouldn't know a thing about all of this. But I found Happy and he makes me happy. No, I don't always agree with how things are but I know he does it so we all stay safe. If you are to become closer with Opie then we want you to be closer with us. We three need to stick together." Lisa said smiling. "Besides I told Happy that maybe you could teach me a few tricks."

"Well I don't know about that. I just run the place I don't um.. you know do all that." Lyla said blushing.

"Still, I'm sure you've seen a thing or two." Lisa said smiling.

"I think I'm really going to like being friends with you two." Lyla said smiling at them both.

"Good." Both Lisa and Tara said together.

They ate their lunch and resumed talking about the guys. Once done they took Lyla back to Diosa and Tara and Lisa went back to Tara's home. Lisa was feeling tired and told Tara she was going home for a nap.

"You had too much fun last night?" Tara asked smiling.

"A little." Lisa said and left.

"Yeah, forget the kid. I think I have something better planned." the man said in his phone.

"Okay." was the response. "if you're sure."  
>"Yeah, I'm sure." he said as he watched the girls drop the first girl and then the second girl leaving the house of the other. He followed her since he knew where the other two stayed now he needed to find out where she stayed. Besides she looked scrumptious and he couldn't wait to find out how much.<p>

It had been a week and Lisa, Tara and Lyla had met a few more times. Opie was glad that Tara and Lisa was so welcoming to Lyla. He thought about how Gemma would have been such a bitch to her. The thought of how different the new queen was to the old queen made him smile. He had spent every night with Lyla since the first one. He knew he fell hard and fast but he was tired of waiting he decided he wanted to let her know.

"Hey babe." Happy said kissing Lisa as he came in the door.

"Hi." she said kissing him back.

"I have a question for you." he said.

"I will answer since you have improved so much."  
>"Improved on what?" he asked.<p>

"With the hello and goodbyes. Now you just have to work on it with other people." she said chuckling.

"Oh shut up. Anyways this is serious."

"Okay." she said her smile coming off her face.

"Not bad serious. I want to ask you if you'll be my old lady?"

Lisa knew this was a big deal. Tara had explained it all to her. She looked up at Happy with tears in her eyes.

"I would love to be your old lady." she said reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"You will? You know what that means?" he asked wanting her to know he was going to have to tattoo her.

"Yeah, Tara told me."  
>"Tara, she's a good woman." Happy said.<p>

"Yeah, she is and a very good friend."

"So when do you want it?"

"Whenever you want to do it. You have to decide where it will go and what it will look like."  
>"Yeah, I already decided." he said.<p>

"Well then we need to decide when?"

"You aren't even going to ask about the others?"

"No, I trust you and I want to be surprised." she said laughing.

"I love you Lisa." he said.

"I love you too Happy."

"Why don't you come to the clubhouse this evening? We'll get it done then."

"That sounds good. I want Tara and Lyla there too."

"Sounds good then." he said and kissed her before he had to leave for work at the garage.

Once he was gone she called Tara and Tara was excited for her. Then Tara called Lyla and they agreed to meet Lisa at her and Happy's place and go from there. Tara bounced around the house, picking Abel up she laughed and danced with him. "Your auntie Lisa is going to be an old lady today." she said to the smiling baby. "One day you will know exactly what that means."

It was time for Tara to pick Lyla up and head to Lisa's. Nita had come to babysit Abel and she was on her way. Never once seeing the car that was following her. She was too excited for her friend to pay attention. She picked up Lyla and once she got Lisa in the car they headed out. They got on the outskirts of town as they headed to the clubhouse when the car behind them rammed into the vehicle causing Tara to lose control of the car. The car stopped and before they knew it masked men were waving guns at them and herding them out of the car. Tara felt something sink in her stomach. She knew this was what had her not being able to sleep. 


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Tara was terrified but she knew she had to keep it together for the girls. She nodded at them to hopefully understand she wanted them to stay calm. When they were tossed around a bit and thrown into the van that hit them she asked them if they were okay. They both replied yes. She tried to talk to them and the guy sitting in the passenger seat took his gun and smashed Tara in the face with it. "Shut up." he yelled.

Tara's head exploded with stars in her eyes but she was able to stay awake. She watched as both Lisa and Lyla tried their best to not cry, but she could see their eyes with tears. They all stayed quiet and they got to where they were being taken. The men roughly pulled them out more so her than the others.

"What do you want?" she finally had the nerve to ask.

"Shut your mouth bitch. I will tell you when I'm ready." the man yelled slapping her once more. She could feel her face starting to swell but tried to shake off the pain.

"You?" she head Lyla say.

"This isn't my plan but I get what I want none the less." he said smirking at Lyla.

"You will have to kill me." she shouted at him.

"That can be arranged" another man came in and said with an accent.

"Who are you?" Tara yelled.

"Oh Ms. Knowles, I have never had the privilege of meeting you before. I am an old friend of your old mans."

"You are no friend. He will kill you for this." she yelled again.

"We will see. Now I know who you two are. You are the one I want to meet." He said walking in front of Lisa.

Tara glanced over at her trying to let her know to stay calm.

"Why?" she asked.

"I saw you and knew right then and there you were going to be mine."  
>"Never. I belong to Happy. Do you know who Happy is? He will tear you limb from limb."<p>

"He would have to find me first sweetheart." he said taking his fingers and caressing her face.

Lisa jerked her face away.

He stood up. He looked over at Tara. "So what I need from you is where Jax is getting his other guns since he doesn't want them from us anymore."

"He's not." she bit out.

"Oh Tara, Tara. I want the truth." he said punching her in the face again.

"I'm telling you the truth." she said and he punched her again. She knew she wasn't going to be able to stay alert much longer. She felt as if he broke her cheek bone and the pain was so bad.

"Please leave her be." she heard Lisa say in her soft voice.

He turned to her and went over. "Are you going to be nice?" he asked her. It took a moment and she looked at him and nodded her head.

"Good." he nodded to the guy standing there. "Bring her to my room." he said.

Lisa looked over at Tara and Tara was crying now. She hated that Lisa was doing this to protect her.

Lisa stood up and let them lead her to another room. This man wasn't there yet so she looked around the room to find something to defend herself. There was no way she was letting anyone else touch her.

"Hey, have you seen the women?" Jax asked Happy.

"No and they should have been here by now."

"Lyla isn't answering her phone." Opie said.

"Let's go." Jax said as he practically ran to his bike. They were all three on their way to find their women. Not knowing where to look they decided to take the route Tara was taking in picking them up.

Before they got to the first stop though Jax got a call.

"You found it where?" they heard him say into the phone.

"I'll be right there. Yeah, just a moment away." he said then closed his phone.

"They found Tara's car. It's been wrecked. No one inside."

They took off following Jax.

Once there they searched the car and the surrounding area. Luckily no blood was found. Happy was looking around to where the other car that hit them would've been when he found a small card laying on the ground.

"Jax." he said and Jax hurried over to him. He handed the card to Jax.

"Fuck." he yelled out. "The Irish." he said.

"How are we going to find them?" Opie asked.

"I need to call Maureen Hansby, she may be able to help. She was a friend of the club over in Ireland."

"Let's get to it." Happy said trying to contain the anger he was feeling toward the Irish.

"Yeah, Maureen I'm hoping you can help me."  
>"Anytin ya need Jackie." she said into the phone. He told her what happened and she got quiet. "Your da always wanted tha' I'm happy ta see ya did it. Let me check I will get back to ya." she said and hung up.<p>

"She's going to check into it." he said.

"How long?" Happy said impatiently.

"I don't know, but she knows how serious this is. I don't expect it to be long."

They went back to the clubhouse to call church. They needed all the guys ready. Once they walked out Jax's phone rang.

"Yeah. Okay, thanks Maureen." he said.

"She told me who has them and where they would probably be. It's the only safe house they had here in Charming."

"Let's go." Happy said striding to his bike.

Once they took Lisa out of the room the man who wanted Lyla went over and knocked Tara out. Then he came after her. She tried her best to fight him but he managed to take her to another room.

Lisa had found a sharp instrument on the nightstand and hid it under her shirt. She tensed when she heard him walk into the room.

"I want you to take your clothes off." he said.

"I really don't want to do this." she said.

"I really don't give a shit. I told you, you are going to be mine." he said walking closer to her. Once he was close enough he ripped her shirt away from her body. She tried to stab him with the object but he was too quick. Before she knew it she felt a sharp pain enter her chest. She passed out the pain was too intense. Her last thoughts before passing out was praying that Happy still wanted her after this man violated her. He laughed as he saw she was out cold. He proceeded to strip her of all of her clothes. He wanted a look at the beauty in all her glory. He was beginning to strip his own clothes when the door burst open.

"Happy" Jax called knowing Happy would want to take care of this himself. Happy came running into the room and proceeded to beat on this man. Once the man was out he went over and grabbed a blanket and put it over Lisa. He saw the wound in her chest. He picked her up and carried her out. Shouting at Jax that he was taking her to the hospital. By this time they had all of the ladies and left their brothers to finish up there while they took care of their women.

Happy had never felt this pain before. Seeing the woman he loved hurt like this. She had to be alright, he kept repeating over and over.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Once they made it to the hospital and the doctors took them away. The three of them started pacing the hallways. Opie though felt relief that Lyla wasn't hurt. He was also very glad that he no longer had to worry about her client bothering her. He watched as both Jax and Happy were going out of their minds with worry. Tara had still been out when they got there. They were running all kinds of brain scans. Lisa was in surgery repairing the wound in her chest. He overheard someone say that her lung had been pierced. Lyla came out of the room she was in after getting a few scratches cleaned up. Immediately Happy and Jax were there to ask questions.

She told them everything that happened and why. Then she looked up at Jax and Happy. "You would have been so proud of your ladies. Tara was the calm one. She tried her best to take the brunt of everything. Trying to get information and keeping us calm. Then when the guy, I think his name was Jimmy decided to take Lisa to the other room she put up a fight and that's when she was knocked out. She had already taken so many hits to her face." Lyla cried out. "Then Lisa stood up and told them she would go if they left Tara alone. They were both so brave." Lyla said falling into tears now.

Opie pulled her up into his chest and let her cry. Jax looked up when he heard someone ask if one of them was Jax Teller.

"Yes, I am." he said walking towards the doctor.

"She's awake and asking for you." the doctor said and led him to Tara's room. Before they left Happy asked about Lisa.

"I will check for you."

"Thank you." Happy said.

Jax walked into the room and met Tara's eyes that were filled with tears.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey darling."

"Is the girls alright?"

"Lyla is out there with Opie and Lisa is in surgery."

"Why is Lisa in surgery?" she asked since she had been knocked out when it all happened.

Jax told her and she started getting even more upset.

"Shhh Tara. She's going to pull through. She's too strong not to."  
>"Jax, don't let Happy let her go because of this. She really loves him and you, you better not even think about it."<p>

He smiled down at her. "I promise baby. I love you." he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too. So I probably look pretty bad huh?"  
>"You look beautiful."<br>"Liar. I can feel my face swelled up. I probably look like a monster. Oh Abel is going to be scared of me Jax." she said crying once again.

"Tara, Abel loves you. He knows his momma."

She finally quieted. The door opened and Lyla came in the door. "I just wanted to see you and thank you." she said immediately upon entering.

"You don't need to thank me Lyla."

"You saved our lives."

"We went through this together. Our guys saved us." she said looking up at Opie and Jax with a smile.

Happy stuck his head in the door. "The doctor is coming about Lisa."

"Have him come in here Hap." Tara said quietly.

The doctor knowing Tara well did as requested. He walked in.

"So we finished surgery on Lisa. She had a lot of blood loss but she will be okay. She's not awake yet due to the anesthesia. But it won't be long since we couldn't give her a full dose of it."

"Why is that?" Tara asked.

"Well because she's pregnant. The baby is good. There was no damage to it. Just a little trauma but I think it will be fine."

"Baby?" they all asked at the same time. Happy not saying a word.

"Uh, yeah, you didn't know?"

"I don't think she knew." Tara said looking up at Happy. She wondered how he was going to react and she got her answer a moment later when he left the room without a word.

"When can we see her?" Lyla asked.

"In about an hour. They are preparing her room and will be taking her there soon. She's going to be in here for awhile. She has a lot to heal from." The doctor said.

Tara looked up at Jax and he knew what she was asking. He kissed her on the lips and left to find Happy.

He went down to where his guys brought their bikes and saw Happy sitting on his.

"Hey man, you holding up okay?" Jax asked.

"She's pregnant with a baby." was what Happy responded with.

"Yep, I wouldn't think it would be anything else she could be pregnant with." Jax said smiling.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Have you two ever talked about children?"

"No, hell I just asked her to get my tat. What am I going to do with a baby? Fuck, I'm just now getting right about having an old lady."

"Are you going to walk away from her? Because if you are let me know now. I'll do my best but she will be devastated Happy. She loves you."

Happy looked up at him. "I don't want to Jax, but for right now I need to get my head on straight." he said cranking up his bike.

"You are really going to do this now?" Jax asked now understanding what Tara was worried about.

"I'll be back brother. But I have to ride for now." he said and took off.

"Fuck." Jax said before going back into the hospital. He hated to be the one to tell not only Tara but Lisa too.

Walking back into the hospital room he saw Tara out of bed standing and talking to Ope and Lyla. She looked up at him and she knew immediately Happy had left. He saw the tears fill her eyes and if he could he would beat Happy right there for hurting his woman and knowing what it was going to do to Lisa. The four of them waited for the doctor to come release Tara and then they walked over to the room Lisa was in.

Walking in they could see she was still asleep. Tara sat down next to the bed and put her hand on Lisa's. Lisa started moving about. "Hey there." Tara said as Lisa opened her eyes.

"Hi." her soft voice replied. She looked first at Tara, then Jax, Opie and then finally at Lyla. "I knew it." she said.

"What did you know?" Tara asked.

"I knew once Happy saw that man have his way with me he would leave."  
>"Oh honey, that man didn't rape you. Happy got there before it happened. But you were stabbed."<p>

"So then where is he?" Lisa asked through tears.

Tara looked up at Jax and Jax walked closer to the bed. "He went for a ride darling. He had to get his bearings. Seeing you hurt was really hard for him."

Lisa nodded her head but the tears still fell down her cheek.

"So the doctors gave us some interesting news." Tara said.

"What's that?"

"You are having a baby. Did you know?"


	28. Chapter 28

28.

"A baby? No, what do you mean. I have been taking precautions Tara. You helped me get on them remember?"

"Yeah, but you had a cold a while back. Did you take something for it?"

"Yeah, just some over the counter stuff."  
>"Yeah, that's what I thought. It makes contraceptives null and void."<p>

"Oh shit." she said and then she looked up. "Does Happy know?"

"Yeah." Jax said. She looked into Jax's eyes and she knew that was why he left. She started crying harder.

"You are going to make yourself sick Lisa. It's going to be okay." Tara said.

"I need to be alone."

"But." Tara started to say.

"Please." Lisa asked. They nodded their head and left the room.

"I'm going to kill him." Tara said as she walked out of the room angrily.

Jax knew that Tara meant it. He just hoped Happy got his head worked out soon. Lisa was going to need him.

It was very late but Happy went to the window. He wanted to see her but he didn't want her to see him. Not yet. He looked in and saw she was asleep. He silently opened the door. Walking close to the bed he looked down on her and for the first time in his whole life he had tears in his eyes. He knew he needed to leave before she woke up. He whispered "I love you Lisa." and then he left. Once she heard the door close she opened her eyes. Tears rolling once again as she lay there.

A week had gone by and Happy showed up at the garage. He asked Jax to send him to do something. Anything that would get him out of town for awhile.

"So you come back to run again. I never thought of you as a coward." he said to Happy angrily.

"I just need more time." Happy said.

"Lisa doesn't have that Happy. What do you think she is going throug?. She never expected to have a child this soon either. But she has to face it."

"So she's not going to get rid of it?"

"Is that what you want? Is that what you're hoping for?" Jax started yelling now.

"NO, no, that's not what I want. I don't know what I want." He yelled back.

Jax knew how messed up Happy was and part of him understood it. He had felt the same way when Abel was born, so he decided to do what Happy asked. He sent him to the Tacoma charter to help them with some problems they were having. "If you get hurt or god forbid killed, I will dig you up and kill you again." he said to Happy then stormed out of the room.

Happy went to the house because he had to get some of his things. He wished he had asked Tara to get her out of the house while he was there but the last time he saw Tara she refused to even look at him. He took a deep breath and walked in. Not seeing her anywhere he hurriedly went to the room. Opening the door he didn't see her there either. He started throwing things in his bag as fast as he could hoping against hope that he could get out before she saw him. But that wasn't going to happen. He looked up to her gasp. She had been taking a shower and that is why she didn't hear him come in. He had been so busy trying to hurry to get out he never heard the shower.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

He didn't respond. He turned away from her and tried to hurry faster. He was ready to walk out the door. She grabbed his arm.

"So we are back to that huh? You can't say hi, you can't say bye, you just leave. I should have figured this out a long time ago. Well you go Happy, you go with the knowledge that I am carrying your child. We will be just fine without you." she yelled at him. Releasing his arm she saw him turn and walk away. Hearing the front door shut and the roar of his bike she fell softly to the floor crying. She lay there for a long while. When no more tears could fall she finally got up off the ground. She knew how angry Tara was at Happy and she didn't want to cause anymore. She didn't want to get Lyla involved more it might mess with her and Opie. She decided she was going to call Tara and tell her she had to go clear up some more stuff from her parents will. She had a hard time getting Tara off the phone with her wanting to go with her, but she remained firm that she needed to do this herself. Then she crawled up in her bed and went to sleep.

Another week had gone by. She answered her phone each and every time Tara called and pretended she was in Alabama. She remained upbeat to Tara so she wouldn't worry. Then each time she buckled back down in her bed. Then one day she heard her door open downstairs. She didn't know who it could be. Happy was gone. She managed to try to hide so she could see who it was without them seeing her. When she looked down she saw Tara. Tara was bringing in groceries since she thought Lisa would be back in a day or two. She started to head down to let Tara know she was there when her legs gave out beneath her. She had eaten but not much. Just the few items she had left here in the house. When she fell it made a loud noise. Tara looked up seeing Lisa on the ground. Running to her she pulled out her phone and called an ambulance.

"What the hell are you doing? You look like you haven't eaten for weeks." Tara said muttering to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"When did you get back?"

"I never left." Lisa said and then passed out.

"Oh my God." Tara said holding her in her lap waiting on the ambulance. She then called Jax.

Jax arrived when they were loading Lisa in the ambulance.

"Jax, you get that son of a bitch and you tell him I need to speak with him now." Tara said through gritted teeth.

"Tara."  
>"I mean it Jax. You get him here now." she said and got in her car and sped off after the ambulance.<p>

Jax stood there next to his bike and then pulled out his phone. He gave the order for Happy to return asap. Then he too followed the ambulance.

Tara once again was sitting next to Lisa's bed. She watched as the I.V. Lines were rehydrating her friend.

"I'm so sorry Lisa. I got you into this mess." Tara cried.

"This was my choice Tara. I'm grateful to have such a close friend as you. Please don't cry. I did this to myself. I promise I will take better care of myself. I was just hurting so bad you know?"

"Yeah, but you have to think about the baby Lisa."  
>"I know."<p>

They looked up when the door was slammed open.

"What the fuck have you been doing? Are you trying to kill our child?" Happy yelled in the room. Both girls were stunned then Lisa took control.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You leave and don't say a word to me for weeks. Then come storming in here acting like you give a flying fuck about _my_ child. Get the hell out of here." she yelled back.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

"That's my child too." he yelled back.

"Oh so it's yours too? Then where the hell have you been?" she yelled back.

"I just needed to think." He argued back.

"If I could I would smack the shit out of you Happy Lowman."

"I can do that for you." Tara said standing up and before anyone knew what happened she took her fist and knocked the hell out of him.

Pulling her hand back she started shaking it because the pain shot through her arm. Jax ran to her and took her away afraid of what Happy might do and he really didn't want to have to kill Happy here in the hospital.

Happy just stood there in shock until Lisa started laughing at him. "What? Did you think that I was going to curl up into a ball and cry? Well you thought right, but no more Happy. I loved you with all my heart but I won't let you hurt our child. So just go back to where you've been hiding." she said finally as she turned her head away.

"I'm sorry." she heard him rasp out.

"Not forgiven." she replied without looking his way.

"I understand, I do, just let me prove to you I want to be a part of yours and our baby's life."

She finally turned to face him. "I can't let you back in to mine Happy. But I will let you try to be in our childs life. But one screw up and you are out. Do you understand?"

"But I love you Lisa."  
>"Yeah? Well I don't need this kind of love in my life." she said.<p>

"I will win you back." he said standing closer to the bed.

"Yeah, you do that." she said sarcastically and rolled over on her side. He knew she wasn't going to talk further so he left the room. When he did he saw Tara and Jax sitting in chairs outside the room. Jax jumped up. "Don't even think you are going to do anything to Tara."

"I wouldn't." he said softly. "She only did what Lisa should do. I fucked up royally. When you called me and told me what happened I knew then and there what I did was wrong. I love her Jax. I love our baby. But I think I've lost them." he said.

Jax looked up at this huge man they called killer and seen tears running down his face. "Go on back to the clubhouse, I'll be there soon."

Happy shook his head no. "I have to go home Jax. Can you meet me there?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." he said. Jax then turned to take Tara home. They had gotten her hand bandaged where she had sprained it on Happy's face. After giving her some pain killers she was ready to go home and sleep. He was glad that Lyla and Opie had Abel with them.

He tucked Tara in and then left the house. He pulled in next to Happy's bike and got off. He didn't exactly know what to say to Happy, but he would try his best. Happy had opened the door before he got to it and Jax stepped in.

"She fell down there." Happy said pointing in the direction. "I found where they had loaded her up."

"Happy, what are you doing?"

"I finally know now Jax. I love Lisa so much. I was such a fucking ass. I can't believe I just left her for almost a month. I wanted to think and my head was just going crazy so I put it out of my head and just did my job. But when I would lay down each night I felt like a hundred little men was in my head all telling me something different. I don't know how to fix this but I promise you I will." he said tears once again falling down.

"Happy, I don't think you can. She has been trying to face all of this too and she's back in the hospital because she couldn't."

"I know and that's why I'm hoping I have a chance. I mean it shook us both. Don't you think she might see that?"

"I don't know brother. Maybe."

"Fuck it, who am I trying to fool? I just can't lose her Jax. I just can't."  
>"Well it's about time asshole." they heard and looked over to see Tara standing there.<p>

"Tara, what are you doing here? You should be resting. Please don't tell me you drove on pain killers."  
>"I had a prospect bring me. I needed to see Happy. I saw his face when he came out of her room. I believe that you love her Happy, but you have the almost impossible job of making her know that."<p>

"So I should just give up? I can't."

"I said almost impossible. She loves you too Happy, but you really fucked up. It's going to take awhile. I hope you have the patience for that because you are going to need it." she said.

"I will do whatever it takes to get her back in my life Tara. Will you help me?" Happy asked pleadingly.

Tara looked at him for a long time. "Yeah, I'll help, but so help me God, if you ever hurt her again I will take Jax's gun and blow your head off. Do you understand me?"  
>"Yeah, you won't even need his gun, I'll give you mine." he said.<p>

Tara nodded and then turned and left.

Jax made sure the prospect was there to take her home.

Turning back to Happy he said, "you should probably watch the prospects because I'm thinking you are going to become one with Lisa."

Happy nodded his head knowing what Jax said was true.

"So Lisa's okay?" she asked Opie.

"Yeah, Jax just called. She will be in there probably just overnight and then she will go home." He told her then what happened with Happy and watched as anger washed over her face. He smiled.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just think you are so sexy when you get mad." he said.

She punched his shoulder and then chuckled. "Well Abel is asleep." she whispered and then he carried her to his bedroom.

"I love you Lyla." he said. Her eyes opened wide. "I love you too Opie." she said and kissed him long and hard. After making love they lay there cuddled together. "Would you do the same thing?" she asked him quietly.

"Hell no. I want you to have my babies." he said kissing her and rolling her over to go again.

"Okay, okay, but not just yet my handsome man. But we can always enjoy the process." she said and then once again making love.

Tara picked Lisa up but she didn't tell her that Happy was at the house. She really hoped Lisa wouldn't get mad at her. Walking up to the door Lisa was surprised when the door was already unlocked. "What the hell?" she said to herself.

Opening the door she saw multiple bouquets of flowers in her home. A wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. She walked closer and called out to see if anyone was there. She turned back to thank Tara thinking she did all this when she saw Tara was gone. Her heartbeat sped up and she heard him walk into the room. "I'm glad you are home." he then held up his hands when he saw she was fixing to yell. I will stay out of your way for now. I just wanted you to have something nice to come home to. If you need anything I'll be in the nursery." he said and walked away. She looked around and once again tears came to her eyes. Then she shook it off. He wasn't going to get away that easy. She walked to the table and sat down to eat the most delicious dinner and then she went upstairs to her room. She took a shower and then lay down in her bed. She could hear him trying to be quiet in the other room. She almost chuckled picturing him as big as he is. Then she rolled over and went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

30.

It had been a month since Lisa came home from the hospital. She still hadn't said a word to him. She left notes though. At first nothing but then he noticed little sticky notes. He had to smile because at least she was communicating with him. They were little things like, take out the trash please, the lawn needs to be mowed please, or the one he liked the most was I've been craving white chocolate raspberry ice cream if you could pick some up that would be great, thank you. Today when he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see a note stuck to the coffee pot. He knew she was in the shower, because he heard it going when he came downstairs. He picked up the note and read "Dr. appt for baby if you would like to come 10 o'clock. He was surprised and he couldn't help a smile coming in his face. He immediately went and finished getting dressed. When he came back to the kitchen she was sitting there with a cup of tea. "I got your note." he said. "Thank you for letting me come". She only nodded her head and went to grab her keys. He immediately took them from her hands and they got in the car.

Tara was at work and she knew Lisa had a doctor appointment for the baby today. She had been talking to her about how she should let Happy come. It could help them both come to terms with the pregnancy. Tara had tried not to insist too much because she understand the anger Lisa had, but she also knew that Lisa still loved Happy. She had heard from Jax how Lisa had started leaving notes for Happy and Tara had to say she thought that was a nice idea Lisa had. She would have to remember that if Jax ever pissed her off like that. She just hoped that never happened. She looked up when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps and couldn't help the smile she got by seeing Happy with Lisa.

"So you two are here for the appointment?" Tara said.

"Yeah, we are going to be able to find out what he or she is."  
>This surprised Happy and he tried to keep the surprise off of his face.<p>

"Oh that's exciting."

"Yeah, it is." Lisa said with a smile. Her hands automatically going to cradle her belly.

"Are you okay?" Happy immediately asked.

She nodded her head. Tara could see the frustration in Happy's eyes but she had to hand it to him he didn't lose his temper.

"Let me know how it went." Tara said as the nurse called Lisa and Happy into the room.

Lisa knew she was going to have to act normal in the office. She also knew it was kind of childish the way she was acting, but the hurt just wasn't gone yet. She could admit that Happy had been there for her through everything this past month, but still. She got up on the table and went to pull up her shirt. Happy's hands immediately pulled it back down. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to so they can do the ultrasound." she said looking up at him.

His eyes became watery from the sound of her voice talking to him.

"Okay." he managed to get out. She pulled up the shirt once more and tucked it under her bra. The doctor came over and put the cold gel on her stomach. "This is going to be cold." he said.

Happy saw Lisa flinch and looked up at the doctor angrily. He felt the warm touch of her hands tug on his arm. Looking down he saw the look she was giving him to behave.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." The doctor said moving the wand around on Lisa's belly. "Oh yeah, okay, so you two want to know?" Lisa nodded and Happy just stared at the monitor.

"It's a girl." the doctor said.

Happy couldn't take his eyes off of the monitor. "That's her?" he rasped out softly.

"Yes sir." the doctor said.

"She's beautiful." he managed to say. Both the doctor and Lisa looked up at Happy. There was something in his face she saw and her heart melted some more. She grabbed his hand and held it. He finally looked down at her. "We're having a girl." he said in awe.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" she managed to ask him.

"Okay? This is the best news I've heard in a very long time." he said turning his face back to the monitor.

"I'll give you two a moment." the doctor said as he left them to gaze upon their baby.

"You do know what a girl entails right?" Lisa finally asked him.

Happy looked down at her and then it hit him. "Oh Fuck. She's not dating until she's sixty okay?" he said firmly.

She chuckled and squeezed his hand. The doctor came back in and printed out pictures. He handed them to Lisa and Lisa in turn handed one to Happy. The appointment was over and he managed to walk with her out of the room. As they were walking they turned the corner and ran back into Tara.

"So?" she asked excitedly.

Before Lisa could say anything Happy blurted out, " A girl and you tell your son she won't date until she's sixty." then he turned and stormed off.

"Okay then." Tara said chuckling.

"Yeah, he was all excited at first and then I reminded him what it entails to have a girl."

They both laughed. "Yeah, I have to admit when Jax and I have a baby I would love to have a little girl. Abel is great but I would love to see Jax with a little daddy's girl."

They both laughed once again. "So how are you two?" Tara finally asked.

"It's getting better. But I'm not there yet." Lisa said.

"Understandable. I'm just glad you two are trying. Too many would have given up."  
>"Yeah, I know. That's on his plus side. He really has been great this past month. But I have to admit I'm not giving in for a little while. I have to know he's going to be here especially now that we are having a girl."<p>

"Yeah, I can understand that. Well I have to get back to work. You take it easy." Tara said hugging Lisa. Lisa than went to find Happy. Walking outside she saw him standing next to the car. He had his back to her and she saw he was talking on the phone. "Yeah, can you believe it? A little Lisa. She is going to be so beautiful. Well how could she not be? She will look just like her mother. Hell no she won't look like me. Why? Because then.. yeah I guess you're right. Yeah, I definitely wouldn't have to worry about the men after her. Yeah, yeah. Hey she will probably be out soon. Okay, later Jax."

"If she does look like you then you will definitely have to worry. With those beautiful coal black eyes and that naturally tanned skin. Yeah, we would definitely have to worry." she said and then climbed into the car.

Happy was speechless. He was ecstatic that she was still talking to him even out here. Then her words went through his head and it scared the shit out of him. No matter what she looked like he was going to be worried constantly. Then looking over at Lisa he realized even though what she said she might have felt to be true she was also testing him. He realized though that not once did he even think of bailing on them. He was going to be there for Lisa and his little girl. He got in the car and leaned over to her. He took his hands and lifted her chin to him. "Thank you." he said and he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. He then turned and cranked the car. Looking ahead he never saw the smile that came on her face.

It was a couple of days later that Tara was over at Lisa's with Lyla. They were planning the small wedding for her and Jax. She wanted so badly to tell them her news but she would wait. She didn't want to take away the excitement about Lisa having a girl and then her own wedding. She would wait. It would make a nice wedding present for her husband. Not realizing what she did she automatically placed her hands on her stomach, but Lisa did. Lisa just looked on with a smile. 


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Another month had gone by and Tara was getting really impatient. She wanted to tell Jax so bad, and today was the day. She was marrying the love of her life and she was going to tell him they were having another addition to the family. She went down for something to drink and looked in on Abel as she passed his door. He was such an angel. She bit her lip worrying that it might be a lot to handle with two little ones at the same time. She shook her head at the worry and went to the kitchen. Once there she saw both Lisa and Lyla there. They were making breakfast and Tara had to admit she was starving.

"You guys didn't have to do this." she said smiling.

"Yeah, well we want this day to be perfect for you." Lisa said as she slid the plate in front of Tara. Tara looked down and nausea over came her. She stood up and ran for the bathroom.

"Must be nerves." Lyla said.

"Yeah, must be." Lisa said as she went to check on her. The noise had woken Abel so Lyla went to get him out of the crib.

"Hey, you okay?" Lisa asked as Tara was rinsing out her mouth. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You going to tell him tonight?" Lisa asked.

Tara turned to Lisa. "You know?"

"Yeah, I figured it out. I'm happy for you two."

Tara's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey don't cry. This is happy news."

"I know, I'm just scared. Maybe I should have told him before."

"He's not going to run Tara. He loves you. He's going to love this baby as much as he loves Abel."

"I just feel so nervous now. I wanted it to be a surprise for him."

"Yeah, well it's going to be a great surprise. Don't be nervous. You are marrying your love Tara. He loves you so much anyone with two eyes can see that."

"I know. I just don't want anything to go wrong."  
>"It's not." Lisa said.<p>

Tara had known how much it meant for Jax to have the club there so she decided to have it at the clubhouse. She was surprised at how it all came out to look so beautiful with the help of Lisa and Lyla. The only thing she made the guys promise was that there would be no sweetbutts or croweaters until after the ceremony. The ceremony was beautiful. Tara was so happy. Abel was excited even though he didn't really know what was going on. She had went to the old dorm room Jax use to have to change into the outfit she was going to wear to the cabin. Jax and her would get to spend two nights there. She hated to leave Abel but this was for her and Jax. She had changed her outfit and was headed out to the main room when she heard voices. Hearing one of the voices was Jax she went in that direction. As she came around the corner she saw Jax talking to the little skank whore he had fucked before. The only thing Tara could see was red. Then she witnessed that whore lean up and kiss her new husband. Tara turned and fled not seeing Jax push Ima away. "What the fuck?" he yelled. Looking at her he saw Ima with a smile on her face looking past him. It hit Jax then that Tara had been in that room next to them changing. "No." he said shaking his head and then he ran to his old room. Not seeing her in there he ran out to where everyone else was. "Has anyone seen Tara?" he yelled out. Everyone got quiet. "No." they all said. "Fuck." he yelled and ran outside. He looked over and saw that her car was gone. He turned around and Lisa was there. "What happened?" she asked. "Ima." was all Jax said. "Please tell me you didn't Jax." she immediately responded. "What? Hell no. She stopped me on the way to the room with Tara and before I knew it she kissed me. I never saw Tara. I just know that if she left then she saw that and she thinks something happened. Lisa, nothing happened. I love Tara." he said running his hands through his hair.

Happy had looked over to see Lisa talking to Jax and he saw both Jax and Lisa pissed off. He went over to her. They were talking now for the past month, even if things were not all back the way there were they were getting closer. Lisa swung around to face him. "Happy, if you love me then you go make sure that whore suffers for hurting Tara."

"What? Who?" Happy asked very confused.

"Her." Lisa said pointing as Ima came out smiling like she won something.

Happy had known what had happened between Jax and her before. But he also knew that Jax loved Tara as much as he loved Lisa. "Are you sure?" he asked Lisa.

"Yeah." she said angrily.

"Okay." he said and headed toward Ima. Ima's face started changing from a smile to a frown. Lisa could see the fear that she started to feel the closer Happy got to her. Lisa smiled.

"Let's go. I think I know where she went." Lisa said to Jax.

The two of them jumped into Lisa's car.

"Thank you for believing me." Jax said softly.

"Jax, you fucked up before, Tara told me. But I know how much you love Tara. I've seen it every time I see you two together. She's hurt right now and she's scared, but just talk to her and she will be alright."

"I hope you're right Lisa."

Lisa stopped the car and nodded her head in the direction of Tara.

"Why here?" he asked.

"She always liked talking to your dad. She comes here for perspective. She told me once that it was after she talked to him before that is when she knew it was right to open her heart back to you. Love her Jax."

"Always, thanks Lisa." he said and got out of the car. He slowly walked towards Tara as Lisa turned her car around and left.

"Hey." he said as he walked up silently.

He watched as her shoulders tensed.

"Baby, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I love you and only you."

"Did you know how much I loved your dad?"

"I actually didn't. I mean I knew you cared about him, but I didn't know you two were close."

"Yeah, when I was a little girl he would see me standing by the ice cream shop. He would always bring me in there and buy me a scoop of strawberry ice cream." she said with a wistful smile.

"I didn't know."

"He was the only person in my life that would talk to me like I was important. He would always talk about you and Tommy. You guys were everything to him. He always told me that I had to be patient with you and this was even before you and I were an item." she said chuckling. "It was the day you pulled on my pig tails and you and Opie just laughed and laughed at me because I cried."

"I'm sorry." he said blushing.

"He told me, he said, Tara, one day Jax is going to grow up and he will be a good man. I can see it in his eyes and the way he smiles. He's not one of those that have no heart or soul. That's how you can always know."

Jax smiled his head looking down on his dad's grave. "He was very proud of you two. When Tommy died it devastated your dad but he said as long as he had you still he would be okay. When I get upset I come here. He was the one person that I could always talk to and even now that he's gone it makes me feel better when I come here."

"I'm glad Tara."

"Yeah, so you ready to start our honeymoon?" she said looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, baby I am most definitely ready." Jax said bringing her into his arms and kissing her. As they walked away Jax looked back at his dad's grave. "Thanks dad." he said and hugged Tara closer. 


	32. Chapter 32

32.

When Lisa got back to the clubhouse she saw Lyla and Opie standing outside.

"Are they okay?" Lyla asked.

"They will be."

"Thank God." Opie said.

"Is Happy done with his task?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's uh.. he's in at the bar." Opie replied.

"Do you two think bad about what I asked him to do?"

"Hell no girl. Ima deserved it and so much more." Lyla replied.

"Why in the hell was she even here is what I want to know." Lisa said.

"That was probably my fault. She is one of the girls that works at Diosa. I was talking to Opie about the wedding and I think she overheard and wanted to cause trouble. She always did have the hots for Jax."

"No, this isn't on you Lyla. She chose to do this." Lisa said hugging Lyla.

"Do you two think you can take Abel for the night?. I think I need to spend some time with Happy. I promise to pick him up tomorrow."  
>"Of course. I love that kid." Lyla said smiling.<p>

"Thank you." Lisa said and then went in to find Happy.

Happy was sitting there drinking a shot with a beer chaser when she walked up. She sat down beside him.

"Thank you." she said.

He turned to look at her. "You know I don't usually like doing anything like that to a female but for you I would do more."

"I know. I'm sorry I gave you that stipulation Happy. I know you love me."

He looked up to her face. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm also glad you did what I asked. She deserved it."

Happy nodded his head.

"So you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Abel."  
>"That's okay. Opie and Lyla are taking him for the night. I have some catching up to do with my man." she said.<p>

Before she could say anything else he picked her up and carried her to the car. He may hate to ride in them but he wanted to make sure he and his woman went home safely.

Lisa started laughing. "Okay big boy, I see you are ready." she said.

He looked over at her and gave her one of his rare smiles.

Once home he again carried her into their room. Laying her down on the bed he stared down at her. "This won't hurt her will it?" he asked softly.

"No, baby it won't. Come here and make love to me."

Happy didn't feel comfortable being on her so he lay next to her and brought her on top of him. He stripped her of her shirt and was amazed at how much more on top she had. Her nipples darker and larger then before. He ran his fingertips across them. "Beautiful." he said.

He leaned forward and kissed her belly then his tongue trailed across her nipples watching them harden. He doesn't even remember how they got their clothes off all he knew was what he was feeling as she lowered herself over him. Her moist hot heat enveloped him and he thought he was going to explode right then. He massaged her breasts as she started riding him faster, her walls clenching his cock so tight it felt like she was ringing it out of him. He missed her so much and he missed this. When they both came together he thought she might lay next to him and was surprised when her pussy started clenching around him again bringing his cock stiff again. He grabbed her hips and helped her to ride him, this time slower but just as explosive. "I love you Lisa." he moaned as he let loose with his second explosion. "I love you too." she replied and finally lay her head down on his chest. Happy knew he could stay like this forever. He was home.

Jax carried Tara across the threshold of the cabin. He hurriedly stripped her clothes away and tasted every inch of her body. He wanted to taste her so he picked her up and lay her on the bed. She spread her legs and he lay down with his mouth blowing on her lips. "You smell so good baby." he whispered and then his tongue swiped her slit. "Mmm and taste, you taste absolutely wonderful." he spread her further apart with his hands on her thighs and feasted on her. Her cries of pleasure making him strive to make her louder and louder. When she let loose with her orgasm he continued to lick and suck and she was screaming with ecstasy. "I can't take anymore baby." she moaned. He rose up and then placed his cock at her entrance and although he tried to hold back he couldn't. He pushed inside her swift and hard. "Oh God." he heard her say. "Harder baby." he heard and he started pounding into her. The heat on his cock was damn near scalding him and he wanted more and more. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter on him and he lifted her legs up against his chest. Opening her even more and he could feel her pussy swallowing him and he loved it. "Oh Tara baby, I love you. You are mine, all mine." he moaned. He could feel her walls starting to tighten around him and he knew she was close, he pounded harder, "Oh baby, come for me." he yelled as he could feel her smother his cock with her juices and his body jerked as he too exploded. More so than he has ever before. As his cock jerked spurting his seed he was surprised at how much.

"Wow." she said as he finally fell to her side.

"Yeah, WOW." he said and heard her chuckle.

"We have always had awesome sex Jax but that, that was like something out of this world."

They lay there and nodded off. The day and the excitement wearing them out. But it wasn't long before Tara once again woke Jax up.

She slipped down the bed trying her best not to wake him yet. Then as she leaned over him she engulfed his cock into her mouth. It was almost instantly that he hardened in her mouth. She licked up and down and sucked. She then placed one of his balls in her mouth and he moaned. She felt his hands in her hair and she knew he had awoke. "Oh baby, I love that mouth of yours" he moaned.

"I love how you taste Jax." she said as she continued to suck his cock. She felt him grow harder and harder until she knew he was going to explode. He tried to push her away but she wanted it all. She swallowed every drop and continued to lick until he was spent. Slowly she slid up next to him and he kissed her. "I love you Tara."

"Jax, I have a surprise for you." she said as they lay in the dark.

"Yeah, I think you just gave it to me." he said chuckling still trying to catch his breath.

"Another surprise."

"I don't think my heart can stand it baby." he said.

"We are having a baby." she finally got out. He got quiet and then he leaned up over her.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah, I wanted to wait to tell you tonight."

"Oh Tara. Do you know how happy you already made me? Raising Abel and then marrying me and now, now you and I are going to have a baby. That's great."

Tara breathed a sigh of relief. He cuddled her tight to him and then they both fell asleep. Jax with a huge smile on his face and Tara content.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

The next day Lyla woke up next to the man she had fallen deeply in love with. She thought back to the night before and wondered how they had not woken Abel. It took everything she had not to scream out it had felt so good. She lay there watching him sleep and just gazed at how sexy he was.

"It's rude to stare." he said without opening his eyes.

"I can't help it. You are one sexy man Opie Winston." she said.

He tugged her body over closer to him and wanted to continue from the night before. About the time he was raising above her they heard Abel cry out.

"Oops, sorry." she said as she slid out from under him and put her robe on.

"Do you think he'll go back to sleep?" Opie groaned out.

"No, I don't. But we have tonight." she said smiling at him.

"I'm going to hold you to that." he grumbled.

"As long as you are holding me against you that will be fine." she said giving him a sexy smile.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He felt content finally.

Happy woke up with soft skin laying on his chest. He ran his fingertips down her back and watched as she shivered.

"That's ticklish." she said.

"I'll show you ticklish." he said rolling her over.

"We have to get up Hap."  
>"Why? I want to make love to you again and again, and again." he said.<p>

She started chuckling. "Okay, well I can do the again, but then we have to go pick up Abel. I promised Tara I would take care of him."

Happy groaned but then she felt her hands rub down his length. Smiling he kissed her. "Well then we should really make this one count."

Then they made love again.

Tara woke up and the bed felt cold. She stood up from the bed and walked to the living room. "Hey." she said as she saw him looking out the window smoking a cigarette.

"Good morning darling." he said smiling.

"I got worried when you weren't there when I woke up."

"No need to worry babe. I was just thinking about how amazing my life is since you came into it."

She walked closer to him.

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now coming in here like that?" he asked smirking.

"I couldn't find my robe so I thought what the hell." she smiled standing there naked.

Before she could say another word he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"I think we need to warm the bed again." he said nuzzling her neck.

"That sounds like a plan." she said laughing as they kissed.

They lay there quietly, the sweat from their lovemaking drying on their skin.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure about what babe?"

"You are okay with having a baby so soon?"

He rolled over to look her in the eye. "I am more than okay Mrs. Teller. I wish that you had carried Abel inside you, but he has it even better. He gets to have you as his mom, and this little guy is going to be loved by all."

"Little guy?"

"Yeah, we Tellers only have little men." he said smirking.

"And if it's not?" she asked worriedly.

"Then Happy will not be the only one making threats. Our little princess will not want for anything but she will not date." he said and kissed her thoroughly.

Tara smiled, deep down she really hoped it was a girl.

Lisa sat down at the kitchen table and watched Happy with Abel. She loved how good he was with him. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father and she was glad they got through the troubles they've had. She fixed a small bowl of applesauce for Abel and handed it to Happy.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Can you feed him for me?" she asked with a smile.

He looked at her and knew she was loving this. So he took the bowl but he made like it was a bother. Then he fed Abel. Lisa walked to the living room and she could hear Happy talking to Abel.

"She thinks that I don't want to do this little man, but I can't wait until my angel is born. But just so you know, she is off limits to you and every other male. Do you hear that?"

Abel made like he was talking back and Lisa couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, I'm telling you that you have to stay away. Maybe if you grow up to be the man your dad is I might reconsider, but that is a big might."

Lisa came to the door and just watched them. Her heart swelled so much and she couldn't get the stupid grin off her face. When Happy looked up at her she turned away. "Lord help me." she whispered to herself as she went to get dressed.

Lyla was laying there after they made love all night. She was worried though. Opie was so happy when we gave Abel back to Lisa so that they could be alone. She wondered how he was going to react to her news. She hadn't meant to but they never did use protection. Yeah he said he wanted one but after watching Abel for a day she thought maybe he might have changed his mind.

"What are you over there thinking so hard about?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you Ope." she said.

"What's wrong Lyla?"

"Maybe nothing. I uh.. I am pregnant." she said.

Opie got quiet and he remembered the past night when they watched over Abel but he knew that he wanted a baby with Lyla. He thought they would get married first or even have his crow put on her, but for him this is what he dreamed about. He jumped out of bed and went to her side. He pulled her up and swung her around the room. "I love you so much Lyla."

"You're not mad?"

"Hell no. This is what I wanted. Are you mad? I mean you didn't want this yet."

"I'm happy if you are Opie. I love you and having a little Opie running around would be fantastic."

"It might be a little Lyla." he said smiling.

"Well whatever it is, it is seriously making me nauseous." she said before running to the bathroom.

Opie couldn't wait to tell his brothers he was going to be a father.

The next day Opie was excited. He got up early and got dressed. He checked on Lyla because she had been so sick the day before. He felt sorry for her but he knew that what caused it was their child. He couldn't be sorry for that. He pulled in on his Dyna and went to the picnic table. He couldn't wait to tell Jax.

He saw Happy pull in first and he watched as Happy pulled out a cigarette and came and sat on the table beside him.

"You look like the cat that ate the fucking canary." Happy said.

"Yeah, I got news."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, stay here and when Jax comes I will tell you both."

"Alright." Happy said. So they waited for Jax to pull in. They could see the smile on Jax's face and knew he must have had a really good ride on his honeymoon. They both chuckled.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Jax strided up to the two of them and he was so excited he wanted to blurt out the news.

"Hey." he said to Ope and Happy.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"Guess what?" Jax said.

"I have something to tell you guys." Opie said at the same time.

Happy looked at them both and he just knew.

"Well I'll be damned." Happy said smiling.

"What?" both Jax and Opie asked.

"Your ladies are pregnant."

"How did you know?" Jax and Opie asked.

"Because you both are beaming like a couple of roosters with your feathers all fanned out.

Jax looked at Opie and Opie looked at Jax.

"Tara?" Opie asked.

"Lyla?" Jax asked.

Then all three of them were grinning like fools.

"Just so you know Jax, I warned Abel off my angel." Happy said to Jax looking so serious.

"What did he say?" Jax asked laughing.

"It was something I'm not sure of yet, but he's been warned." Happy said trying to sound bad ass.

"Okay, okay. He's been warned, but your little angel better not go teasing my boys."

"How do you know it's another boy?" Opie asked.

"Teller men don't have little girls." Jax said teasing Happy.

"Are we really going to have this pissing contest?" Opie said. "You know I think having a girl is a pretty great thing. Having a little Lyla running around." he said smiling.

"Yeah, and the boys chasing after her." Happy said. "Don't get me wrong I love that Lisa is having a girl, but I feel sorry for any male that even looks at her funny."

"Yeah, I get that." Jax said smiling."Well let's get to church." he said and the three of them walked in, the brothers watching as they came in with grins on their faces.

"So I wanted to tell you two but I had to wait to tell Jax." Tara said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

"Wow." Lyla said.

"What?" Tara asked.

"I am too."

Lisa shrieked out with joy. "Oh my God, my two besties are having babies right after me. This is great. They are going to grow up together."  
>"Yeah, it is." Tara said smiling.<p>

"I was so scared to tell Ope."  
>"Ope was excited I bet." Tara said.<p>

"Yeah, he was."

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I mean it took a moment to think about it when I found out, but I'm super excited now."

"We need to go shopping ladies." Lisa said.

"Yeah, we do. There is so much I need to get." Tara said.

"Yeah, you and me both." Lyla said.

It had been a couple of months and the grins the guys had on their faces were gone. Now there were only frowns, well all but Happy's. His was worry.

"I am really hating these mood swings guys." Jax said.  
>"Oh I remember those. It was bad enough with all the things going on with us, but the mood swings were brutal." Happy said.<p>

"I never know when I can touch her or not. If I say something one day it's funny the next it has her crying."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Yesterday Lyla was really hot for sex and man was it great. It was like she couldn't get enough. Then this morning I tried to touch her and all she could do was cry. Telling me she felt fat and ugly. I tried to tell her she wasn't but nothing would stop the tears." Opie said.

"Yeah, well how would you two like to have one that is about to deliver and she is so horny. I get terrified every time. It makes it hard to stay hard you know. Then it makes her feel like shit. I think she looks sexy and that's not the problem. I'm just afraid of hurting her or our little girl and it's a little strange to be turning down pussy." Happy said.

"I don't know what is worse. I just don't know how you did it all this time Happy." Jax said.

"Well you don't want to do what I had to. Remember she wouldn't let me in for a long time."

"Yeah, I don't know if you were lucky or not." Opie said.

"Come on, let's go check on our ladies." Jax said.

The three got on there Dyna's and roared out. They headed to Jax's because they were having a little get together there.

Tara stood there looking around at some of the other old ladies and her two best friends. She wanted to be happy and she was but there was something in her feeling like something bad was going to happen. This happened before and every time it did something bad did happen. She put a smile on her face though and headed into the living room.

"So, how have you been feeling?" Lisa asked.

"Oh you know, up and down. These hormones are killing me." Tara said.

Lyla overheard and walked over. "Yeah, you and me both. One minute I'm horny as hell and the next I can't handle Opie even touching me."

"I know right. It sucks." Tara said.

"Hey girls, at least they are here through it all." Lisa said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back to the party." Tara said.

"So now we are going to give both Tara and Lyla a gift. When they open the gifts they will know what they are having."

"What do you mean?" One of the other ladies asked.

"Well I heard about this at work. Tara and Lyla both gave their doctors permission to give me the results. I bought the gifts so that they would find out what they are having."  
>"How were you able to hold it in this long?" another one of the ladies asked.<p>

"It was hard, believe me really really hard. Especially when they kept trying to get it out of me." she said looking at Tara and Lyla who both blushed.

"So the wait is gone. Here you go." Lisa said as she gave them both a gift.

Tara opened hers first. "Oh my God. I'm so glad. I know that Jax thinks its a boy, but I wanted a girl so badly and we're having one." Tara said tears in her eyes.

"Well it seems like girls are ruling so far." one of the girls said smiling.

"Yeah." Lisa said smiling.

Lyla took a deep breath and opened her gift. When she pulled out a little leather jacket with future son on it, she cried.

"A boy?" Lyla asked crying.

"Yeah." they all laughed and congratulated them. Both Tara and Lyla got what they were praying for.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

As the three of them were riding they were all thinking about their women. Riding past the old church they heard gunshots. Trying to race to get out of there Jax saw Happy take a hit and his bike careening off the road hitting into Opies. Jax trying to get to them and dodging bullets never even saw the car that was gunning right at him. One minute he was almost to them and the next everything went black.

The girls were cleaning up after everyone else left. Tara heard a knock at the door and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Opening it she saw Chibs standing there.

"How bad?" was all she could think to ask.

"Bad." he said entering the home.

Tara followed him as he walked into the kitchen where Lisa and Lyla were.

"What's up?" Lisa asked with a smile until she saw Chibs face.

"I need ya three ta sit down. Just stay calm."

"What's going on Chibs?" Tara finally spoke up and asked.

"The guys were on their way here when they were ambushed. Happy has been shot but he's fine Lisa. Opie crashed into Happy when Happy lost control of his bike. He has some broken ribs and a few bruises and cuts."  
>"Jax?" Tara said tears starting to pool in her eyes.<p>

"Aye, Jax is at St. Thomas too. He was hit by a van and he is hurt bad Tara. He's not woke up yet. He has broken arm, and deep cuts and burns on his legs. His helmet was busted open and they were taking him for cat scans and MRI's. So I will take you three there. I will need your SUV keys Tara."

She went and got them and handed them to him silently. She was on autopilot when she got Abel out of his playpen and buckled him in his seat. All four of them completely quiet on their ride to the hospital.

Once there Lisa went to find out where Happy was as Lyla did the same about Ope. Chibs stayed right by Tara's side watching over her. He knew it was bad and he didn't want anything to happen to the baby. Once they got to the floor they found where they were keeping Jax. Chibs took Abel from Tara and walked into the room by her side. Tara took Chibs hand when she saw Jax's head covered in bandages and hooked up to so many tubes. He could feel her hands shaking in his.

Tara gasped when she first saw Jax. She was used to people being in the hospital like this but never her Jax. Looking at him it was like all of her medical experience went out the window. She just wanted him to open his eyes, to see those beautiful blue eyes, to see that wonderfully sexy smirk of his. As she walked closer she realized he was also on a ventilator, that meant he wasn't breathing on his own. Tears started pouring down her cheeks. The door opened and she looked up.

"Dr. Knowles, I mean Teller. I want you to know we are doing everything we can for your husband."  
>She nodded.<p>

"One of his lungs collapsed so that is why we have him on the ventilator. It is looking good since we did surgery that we closed up the penetration of the lung. Once he is cleared of that we will wean him off. He has a broken arm and as you can see we have massive amounts of bandage on his legs. When they found him he was under a van and the motorcycle was laying over him. The legs are burned pretty bad but we are taking care of that. The biggest problem we are having right now is his heart. We saw where he had heart surgery before can you tell us about that?"

"Yeah, when he was a child. He has a genetic fault in his heart, much like his son did."  
>"Abel?" the doctor asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"Well at least we know what we are dealing with. There was a slight tear in the heart muscle. We didn't want to go in yet until we knew. Now that we do we need to get him back in surgery."

"I understand." she said still on autopilot.

The doctor took Tara's hand. "I will do my best Tara." he said softly.

"Thank you." Tara said and watched as the doctor walked out the door to get the nurses.

"What is he talking about?" Chibs asked.

"There is a tear in his heart muscle. They have to fix that so that his heart can function properly. But with Jax's medical history it is going to be very dangerous Chibs. They have to do this to save his life but it just might be what can kill him too." she said then she collapsed in the chair by the bed and cried. She grabbed Jax's hand and started talking to him. "I love you so much baby. You have to fight you have a beautiful son and soon we are having a beautiful little girl Jax. You have to stay alive for them. Please fight baby." she said and she looked up when the nurses came into the room. She stood and kissed him and then watched as they rolled his bed out.

Chibs walked her out to the waiting room and handed her Abel. "I am going to check on Happy and Opie. I'll be right back. Did you need anything?"

"No, you go ahead. We'll be fine."

"Hey, how is it in here?" Chibs asked as he found Opie and Lyla.

"Good. Just a few bruises and a rib broken. He'll be fine. How is Jax?"

"He's going back into surgery. This time on his heart."  
>"Fuck." Opie said as he went to stand up he groaned in pain.<p>

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Tara in the waiting room?"

"Yeah."  
>"We'll go to her, you go check on Happy and Lisa."<p>

"I am trying to find Happy Lowman." Chibs asked the nurse.

"He's in this room here." she said taking him to it.

"Opening the door he could see Happy fighting to get out of the bed."

"What the fuck? Where's Lisa?"

"She went into fucking labor and they won't let me out to be with her."  
>"Mr. Lowman, you've been shot. You need to lay still or you will bust open the stitches they put in."<p>

"Happy, lay still brother. I will check on Lisa okay?"

Happy nodded but still tried to sit up.

Chibs found out where Lisa was and was surprised that they immediately put a scrub shirt on him and a plastic bag like thing on his head. They lead him in and was shocked at what he saw. There was no way he was telling Happy that he just saw all of the bits that belonged to him. He turned his head and the nurse lead him to the head of Lisa.

"Chibs, how is Happy?"

"He's fine. Giving them a hard time trying to get to you."  
>"I'll be just fine. How is Opie and Jax?"<p>

"Opie is going to be just fine. Jax is in surgery, but he will be fine too." he said not wanting to worry her more.

"You go tell Happy I will be fine to stay still."

"Aye. I will get Lyla or Tara in here with you."  
>"Thanks." she said.<p>

Chibs went to Tara and told her what was happening. Lyla grabbed Abel and told her to go. They knew Tara needed to keep her mind off of Jax's surgery. Tara followed Chibs and went into Lisa. Then Chibs left and went back to Happy. He just hoped the day ended the way it should.


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Tara knew it was good she was here with Lisa. She would be going crazy out there waiting for word on Jax. Although at the same time all she wanted to do was be there with him. Lisa was really good with the labor. She had to admit she hoped she could do as well. It wasn't long before little Angelica Marie Lowman was born. Eight pounds two ounces. The hair on her was amazing. Tara was in awe. There was so much and so black and shiny. She looked just like her daddy.

"Wow, I would never imagine a tiny Happy before but she is the spitting image." Tara said to Lisa.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Lisa said smiling down at her daughter.

"Yeah she is. Let me go speak with Happy and maybe then he will calm down." Tara said as they knew he was going to be freaking out.

"Thank you Tara." she said still not knowing what was going on with Jax.

Tara left the room and went to see Happy.  
>"Well you have one beautiful daughter Happy." Tara said as she entered the room. "They are both doing great and if you stay calm they will bring them both in here to see you."<p>

Happy looked up and smiled and then he could see the unshed tears in Tara's face. "He's strong Tara, he'll be fine." he said bringing her into his arms.

Tara was slightly amused at this. Happy has never been very sentimental but right now she needed this hug.

"Thanks Hap. So you promise to behave and wait here for them?"

"Yeah, and thanks Tara." he said as he watched her leave.

Tara went to the nurses desk and told them that once Lisa was all cleaned up they needed to wheel her to see Happy. The nurse nodded and Tara went back to the waiting room where Lyla, Opie, Chibs and Abel were.

Once Chibs saw her he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Any word?" she asked softly.

"Not yet."

She told them about Lisa and Angelica and that Happy would be seeing them soon. They were glad to hear some good news. Tara took Abel and hugged him to her. She felt like she sat there forever to hear something. Then she saw the doctor coming towards her.

"Everything went very well. We repaired the heart and he looks good. The color is already back in his face. But you know that he will be out for awhile. We still have the breathing tube and we won't pull that out until he wakes and we know he can breathe on his own. He is going to be in a lot of pain with the burns and from the surgeries. "

"What about his head injuries?" she asked.

"We didn't find anything on the cat scans or mri's. We have to wait for him to wake up."

" Okay, when can we see him?" she asked feeling slightly relieved. She wouldn't feel absolutely fine until she saw him awake.

"He will be in ICU and you know that only two at a time can go in."

"I understand." she said. "What about Abel? When he wakes can I take him in?"

"Why don't you wait until he gets to a regular room. You know how dangerous it could be for the patients if a child is in there and even has a slight cold."  
>"I understand." she said.<p>

"I'll send a nurse out when we move him to his room."

"Thank you." she said and returned to her seat to tell the others.

It was about a half an hour later he was in his room. She let Opie and Chibs go in first since she was going to be staying there with him. Once they came out Lyla took Abel with them and she went in.

"Hey baby." she whispered to him. She really hoped he could hear her.

She had fallen asleep sitting in the chair next to his bed. She woke up when Chibs came back and sat down with her.

"Ya need to eat something Tara. It's not good for the babe if ya don't."

"I wish I could Chibs. I know my appetite will come back when he wakes up."

"Well I'm at least going to go get ya a milkshake. Ya have to have something."

"Thank you."

Once Chibs came back he handed her the milkshake and Tara drank it. She knew she had to for their baby girl. Once she was finished they both noticed Jax starting to stir in the bed. Tara stood up next to the bed. The nurse came in the room when she pushed the button. Once he opened his eyes the nurse took out the ventilator. "Are you okay?" the nurse asked and he nodded his head.

Jax looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?'

"You are at St. Thomas. Happy and Ope are fine."

He looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"Do all the nurses in here look like this? he asked Chibs his throat slightly sore. Then to Tara he said, "You kind of look like someone I once knew."

Tara's heart sank. "What do you mean Jax?" she asked knowing in her heart what happened.

"I mean, you are one hot nurse. What's your name darling?" he asked with his sexy smirk.

Tara about collapsed in her chair. She started crying and Chibs went to her.

"What's going on?" Jax asked confused.

Tara knew what she had to do. She has worked with other patients with amnesia. "Nothing, I'm glad you are awake. I will go get the doctor." she left the room and Jax looked up at Chibs.

Chibs didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand why Tara didn't correct Jax. Before he could say anything the doctor walked back in.

"Mr. Teller, I heard you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus."

"Well close, it was a van." the doctor replied.

"What?"

"What do you remember Mr. Teller?"

"I remember going to the clubhouse for a party."

"What year is it?"

"2007." Jax replied noticing the doctor look over at Chibs.

The doctor took his little flashlight and looked into Jax's eyes. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah, feels like someone is using it like a drum."

"How about your chest and legs?"

"Like I said they hurt like hell. What's going on?" he asked starting to get suspicious of all the questions.

"Mr. Teller, when you were hit by the van, you sustained numerous burns on your legs and a puncture to your lung. You have a broken arm and we just did open heart surgery on you to repair a tear in your heart muscle. But you also sustained a blow to your head. Your helmet was cracked open. We think you may have sustained some head injuries but we didn't find any on the cat scans or mri's."

"Then why would you think I did?"

"Mr. Teller it isn't 2007. It's 2014."

Jax lay back stunned.

"Who was that nurse? Did she mean something to me?" he asked Chibs.

"Aye, she's your wife Jax. She's a doctor also."

"Wife? Yall are messing with me. I wouldn't ever get married." he said smiling.

"Aye, she's your wife."


	37. Chapter 37

37.

It had been two weeks and Tara went to visit Jax everyday. He still didn't remember her as his wife and he flirted with her constantly. Part of her liked it, reminded her of long ago, but she wanted her husband back. She didn't bring Abel up because she didn't know how Abel would react to Jax not knowing who he is. The doctors thought it best that she didn't bring him. She did bring pictures and Happy and Opie constantly came to visit. He would shut them down though anytime they brought Tara up. One day she came in and Jax looked in deep thought.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure." she said sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I first need some answers if you don't mind."  
>"Anything Jax." she said hoping he was remembering something.<p>

"I need to know why my mom hasn't been here yet to see me. It's not like her. Usually she would be the one making all the noise if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do know." Tara hated this, because she was going to have to be the one to tell him.

"Jax, your mother is dead."

"WHAT? What happened?" he asked.

"She was, she was..." Tara couldn't say it she started crying and ran out of the room.

Jax lay there for a moment and called Opie.

Opie showed up at the hospital and sat down.

"What do you need brother?"

"I need for someone to explain to me why my mother is dead. How did my mother die Ope?"

"She was stabbed." Opie said quietly.

"Stabbed? Did we get the mother fucker who did this to her?"

Opie really hated having to do this.

"No, she uh.. it was Tara who stabbed her. It was self defense brother." Opie quickly explained.

"This woman who claims to be my wife is the one who murdered my mom? How could you let her play these games with me Ope, your my best friend and brother."  
>"Jax, it really was self defense. It was her or your mom."<p>

"I want you to make sure that lying slut never comes back here Opie. When I get out of here we are going to make sure that she is dealt with."

"You can't do that brother. You will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Jax asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you that there was a time when you had all of your memories that you loved Tara with everything you had. When you get those memories back if you have hurt her you won't be able to live with yourself."  
>Jax got quiet thinking. "I'll not hurt her, but you have to keep that bitch away Ope. I can't promise I won't do anything if she comes around me." Jax finally said.<p>

"I'll keep her away." Opie finally said and stood up to leave. "I hope you remember soon brother." and then Opie left.

Opie was walking down the hallway when he came upon Tara. He asked if there was somewhere they could talk. She took him into her office. He went to explain what happened and telling her not to go see Jax anymore. He could see this was breaking Tara's heart. She started crying and he held her in his arms. "I'm sorry Tara, he'll remember and we won't have to worry anymore, but you have to take care of that little girl in there."

"He doesn't even know we are having a little girl Ope. He doesn't know he already has a son." she cried.

"He will Tara." She finally pulled away and nodded to tell him she was okay. She watched him leave. She went towards Jax's room and looked in the window. She saw him laying there and knew that was his deep in thought look. She cried some more tears and then walked away. She went to ask for a leave of absence because she knew if she was at the hospital she would go see him. Then she went home.

When Lisa found out what happened she was hurting for her bestfriend but she was also angry that this happened. No matter what Jax should not be threatening her. He was told who Tara was, that alone should keep him from doing that. She cuddled up with Angelica and cried for her friends.

"Hey babe." she heard as Happy walked into the room.

"Oh Hap, what's happening to everyone?"

"I don't know babe, but we will get through this. Jax is going to remember again."

"When he does I get to lamblast him okay?"

"Okay baby." he said with a small smile on his face as he pulled her and Angelica to him.

Another week had gone by and it was time for her and Lylas doctor appointments. Lyla picked her up after Nita came to watch Abel. Tara was silent on the drive.

"Are you okay sugar?" Lyla asked.

"I'll be fine Lyla. I don't know what I would do without you and Lisa."

"You never have to worry that we won't be here for you as you've been there for us."

"I know." she said. Tara and Lyla were both starting to show their pregnancies by then and they both walked into the hospital. Tara begged Lyla to go past Jax's room. She needed to know how he was. As they walked past they saw a nurse in Jax's room. The two of them were flirting like crazy. Tara almost lost it when the nurse leaned over and Jax pulled her down and kissed her, his hands reaching up to caress her breasts. Tara turned and ran from there. Lyla turned to go after her and she watched as Tara stumbled to the floor. "TARA." she yelled. Nurses ran to her and they got her on a gurney. Lyla pulled out her phone and called Ope.

"Where is she?" Lyla heard Ope and Happy say as they ran to where she was.

"They still have her back there. I hope nothing is wrong with her or the baby Ope."Lyla cried.

The doctor came out to Lyla.

"We are going to admit her. Right now the baby and her are going to be fine. But she needs bedrest. Her blood pressure is shooting off the charts. We need to keep her calm."

"Whatever she has to do for the baby she will." Lyla said.

"She is going to be on the obstetrics ward. You can visit her soon. We are getting her moved."

Lyla turned to Opie and cried into his chest. "Why?" was all she could say.

Happy and Opie were pissed. They knew that Jax didn't remember Tara but to do something like that even though he was told he was married was just wrong. They stormed into Jax's room. "GET OUT." Opie said to the nurse. She looked up scared and hurried out.

"What the fuck Ope? I was having fun." Jax said with a smile.

"Yeah, well your fun just put your wife in the hospital. She saw you two and went running. When she did she fell. The baby is going to be okay and she is too but she has to be admitted for bedrest." Opie said angrily.

"You have no right talking to me like that Ope. I'm the president of this club as you two keep telling me. Besides you are the ones saying I'm married and if I want some pussy from someone else I can get free pussy. The baby probably isn't mine." he said.

"You bastard." Opie said before getting ready to hit Jax. Happy grabbed him quickly. "Not now brother."

"If so you do it so Tara can't see." Opie said before storming out of the room. "I told him to keep her away." was all Jax said. Happy turned and left the room.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Tara was told she would have to be on complete bedrest the rest of her pregnancy unless something changed in her health. She then had to apply for an extended leave of absence. She lay there in her bed just wondering how her life turned to shit so fast.

Jax knew that what he did was wrong knowing that Tara was his wife. He just didn't feel married and it pissed him off that he couldn't remember. So he decided to have fun with the adventure. But when he found out that Tara was the one who killed his mom he felt pain in his heart. He didn't know if it was for his mom or Tara. All he knew was that Tara had killed his mom. He wanted to hate the beautiful woman they said was his wife but when he saw her it made his heart flip around. So he pushed her away. He didn't know that she was there to see him and the nurse, but he would have probably still done it. He knew he was wrong in thinking that she deserved it since he had said she should not come there anymore. He lay there and all of a sudden he saw something and he realized it must be flashbacks of his past. It was concerning Clay. He wondered if he was getting his memories back. He didn't say anything to anyone because he didn't know. He did though sneak up to Tara's room. He felt the need to check in on her. He watched as she lay sleeping. He had to admit she was one beautiful woman. He was getting ready to go back to his room when he heard a voice behind him.

"So what are you doing here?" Opie asked still angry at his brother.

"No the question is why are you here? It seems like you are all about protecting the woman you say is my wife. Are you fucking her? Is that baby yours?" Jax asked angry about getting caught checking on Tara.

Opie was trying his best to reign his anger in. He knew that his friend and brother wouldn't normally act like this. He just turned around and walked away.

The next day they were releasing Jax finally. Lisa and Lyla were visiting Tara and letting her know. Tara was relieved he was going home. "I heard that if you keep doing what you are told you may get to go home too." Lisa said.

"Yeah, hopefully. I miss Abel so much." Tara said softly.

"Yeah, well he misses his momma." Lyla said.

Jax was getting dressed and waiting for his brothers to come. The doctor walked into Tara's room smiling.

"Well lady you have done good. We are releasing you but you have to stay off your feet when you go home. Only bathroom breaks and dinner breaks can you be up and around. You have to keep that blood pressure down. Here you go, here's your release papers. Tara smiled and got up to get dressed. She was happy for the moment.

The three of them were walking to the elevator and got on. Tara still looked pale but with a smile. The elevator doors opened and there stood Jax, Happy and Chibs. No one said anything and the three of them got on. If anyone looked they would think they were all leaving together. Tara found it really hard not to look at her husband. Jax couldn't stop looking at Tara then he glanced over at Lisa and Lyla and they had looks on their faces that made him glance away. The elevator doors opened and Tara let out a sigh. She finally looked over at Jax as he was walking away. "I'm glad you are okay." she said softly. He stopped and turned to her. He nodded his head, "you too" and then walked away.

Tara walked into their home and Abel came running. She was surprised because it seemed as if he had just started walking. "Momma." Abel cried as he ran to her. She squatted down to him because she was told not to pick anything up heavy. She took his hand and they walked over to the couch. He crawled up in her lap and Tara finally felt good having him in her arms. Lisa walked over to talk to Nita and pick up Angelica. "They were okay Nita?" she asked. "Yeah, they were angels." Nita said smiling.

"You keep thinking that woman." Tara said smiling.

"I'm glad you are home little momma. I'll be back later to help you and Abel with dinner."

"Thank you." Tara said kissing the old woman on her cheek.

"Well I hate to run but I have to get home and feed this little one." Lisa said.

"Thanks for being there." Tara said.

"Anytime." Lisa said hugging her before she left.

"How about you? Do you have to go take care of your man?" Tara asked flinching a little when she said that.

"No, they are having a welcome home party for Jax at the clubhouse."

"Oh yeah, they would." Tara said looking away.

"They will watch out for him Sugar. Don't you worry."

They sat down and talked about the impending pregnancies and anything else but the guys and then Lyla had to leave.

"Nita will be back in about an hour. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think Abel and I are going to have a nap." Tara said yawning.

"Sounds like a plan. We love you girl. Take it easy okay?"

"I will and I love you guys too." she said.

Lyla left and Tara and Abel lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

Jax walked in the clubhouse with Chibs and Happy. Smiling to all the brothers he was thankful to be out of the hospital. He got a lot of pats on the back and a lot of hugs. Then he walked over to the bar to get a beer and he saw Opie sitting there.

"Hey brother." he said.

"Hey, I'm glad you're out." Opie said.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay. Just so you know Lyla and I are very happy and we too have a baby on the way."

"Wow, that's great Ope." Jax replied.

"Yeah." he finally smiled at his bestfriend. Then looking up his smile turned to a frown. Jax didn't know why until he felt fingertips caressing his neck. He turned.

"Hey darling, not now okay? I'm talking here." Jax said, realizing for some reason he didn't want this girl.

"Wow." Opie said.

"What?"

"I've just never saw you turn down pussy before except when you were with Tara."

"I don't know what it is with Tara, but I don't feel like pussy right now. I'm drinking with my bestfriend. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, man that's okay."Opie said wondering what was going on.

Jax drank a few beers with Opie and they shot some pool. He saw how the croweaters kept eyeballing him and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He tried to shake the feeling off but he decided to just crash. He walked away to his dorm room. Happy and Opie watched him go. They saw as another one of the girls pressed upon him and Jax turn her away. Happy and Opie just stared in awe.

"What do you think?" Happy asked.

"I don't know."

Jax lay down on his bed and thought about the memory that flashed at him during the elevator ride. He was making love to Tara. He remembered feeling so happy at that moment. He tried to remember more but his head was starting to hurt. He rolled over and went to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

Another couple of days went by and Jax felt like he was in a bubble. He felt sad and didn't know why. He kept on the business track even though he hadn't remembered too much of what they were doing. The guys caught him up to speed and he was able to continue on. He kept getting a lot of flashbacks though, more and more each day. He still couldn't quite remember Tara except the time in the elevator. Thinking about it made him horny as hell. He went out to the main room that night hoping to find some pussy. Happy and Opie were not there. He was hoping that with them gone he wouldn't feel guilty as he had been before. He saw a blonde making eyes at him and he waved his fingers at her to come over.

"Hey sexy." she said.

"Hi darling." Jax replied. The girl started kissing him on the neck and it felt good. Then he saw that flashback again and he backed away.

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

"I changed my mind." he said.

"Oh I can make you feel real good." she said continuing to rub against him. She picked his hand up and placed them on her breasts. He pulled away.

"I said I changed my mind." as he pulled away and pushed her.

"Fine, you changed your mind, but if you change it back I'm here." she said before walking off.

Jax ran his hands through his hair and drank his shot down. "Fuck me." he said.

"I will." another female said behind him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you sluts. I said I don't want any." he yelled.

The room got quiet. He looked around and then stormed off to his room.

The next day Happy and Opie both heard about what happened the night before. They were surprised but glad. It wasn't too long ago they knew they would be okay with Jax fucking everything in sight. But since they found their women they knew how much Jax had loved Tara. They loved Tara too, she had become their sister. If not for her, they wouldn't have the women they do. Tara had taken them into her home and taught them to be great old ladies.

"Tara, I know you don't want to be there but I'm getting my crow and I really need you there." Lisa begged.

"Okay, okay. I just have to have a place to sit. Can you please ask Happy and Opie to ask Jax not to have a croweater all over him while I'm there?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Lyla said hoping Jax abided.

Happy walked up to Jax and knowing he had to do this with restraint since he was the president, but he knew that Lisa wanted Tara there and he wouldn't have Tara hurt.

"Can I ask a favor brother?" Happy said walking up to him.

"Yeah, what can I help you with?" Jax said smiling.

"Tonight I'm putting my crow on Lisa and I know that she is going to want to have Tara here. Can you um.. not have anyone hanging on you while she's here?"

Jax looked up at Happy in surprise. "Is she going to be able to be here? I thought she was on bedrest."  
>"Yeah, since Lisa is a nurse she can come with her as long as she is resting here."<p>

"Okay, well yeah, I can do that for you brother." he said knowing that he wanted to see Tara.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah." Jax said.

Jax went to the rooftop. Wondering why he had this need to see Tara. Especially after finding out she killed his mom. But he had heard all the stories about what happened and he knew his mom. He had also had a few flashbacks to how his mom was with Tara. He didn't have anymore of him and Tara but of Tara with various brothers. How she treated them as brothers. He had to say he was actually looking forward to seeing her.

Tara had Lisa and Lyla there to help her dress. Nita was there to watch Abel. She looked in the mirror.

"Why do you two have me dressed like this?" she asked knowingly.

"Well you want to make sure that man of yours realizes what he is missing out on." Lisa said.

"Yeah, okay. If only he could remember me." she said softly.

By this time Tara and Lyla were showing more. Tara caressed her belly. "Mommy is going to see daddy tonight little girl." she whispered.

Lisa, Lyla and Tara walked into the clubhouse. The music stopped and everyone stared. They were surprised that Tara was there, they hadn't seen her in so long. No one really knew what had happened to her though. They had kept the amnesia under wraps. Jax looked up at her and his heart swelled. He walked over to them.

"Hi. um.. Happy is getting things ready Lisa. Lyla you and Tara can come with me. We found a good spot for Tara to sit down and still see the proceedings." he said gently.

"Thank you." Lyla said glad that Jax was behaving.

"Yes, thank you." Tara said looking into her husbands eyes.

Once they were settled Jax went back to the bar. He tapped it and the prospect lay another shot with a beer chaser in front of him.

Happy took Lisa and lay her on the table he set out so he could get started. They heard Lyla yell out.

"Get away you fucking slut. We don't need your shit." Lyla said.

"Well you need to take this slut and get her out of here. She don't belong here. Jax is done with her. Besides he has enough pussy with us." the croweater yelled back.

Jax's head shot up and he turned to the noise. He stormed over there and grabbed the croweater by the arm.

"I haven't fucked any of you so you need to get your lying slut face out of here. NOW." he said and tossed her towards the door. "But baby." she cried out to him.

"I SAID NOW." Jax yelled out. Opie came out of the back room and saw what was going on. He picked up the girl and tossed her out the door. "And never come back." he said to her.

Jax looked over at Tara and saw her eyes staring back. He felt like someone shot him in the head and grabbed his head.

"Are you alright?" Happy asked him now that he was over where the others were.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I need to check on my wife." he said as he went over to Tara.

As he knelt down she looked at him "Your wife?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tara. I don't know what happened. But I know this I love you so much. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now. You remember?"  
>"Yeah, I do. Please forgive me for everything. I don't know why I acted like that."<p>

She pulled him into her arms and he kissed her thoroughly. She pulled away embarrassed as they heard hooting and clapping.

"What? You've never seen me and my wife kiss before?" he said smirking at them.

Happy patted him on the back before going back to Lisa. "Welcome back Jax."

"Thanks."

"I want to take you home Tara."

"Yeah, but please can we see Happy give Lisa her crow?"

"Yes, but then we're gone." he said kissing her once again.

She smiled. Her Jax was back.


	40. Chapter 40

40.

Once Lisa got her crow she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Tara and Lyla hugged her and congratulated her. "So you got your man back." Lisa said smiling.

"Yeah." Tara said softly.

"You okay?"  
>"I will be. It's just hard you know. I realize he had amnesia but just thinking of him with that nurse in the hospital was really difficult."<br>"If it puts your mind at ease, Happy told me that he's been staying away from the women here. In fact he got down right mean to one that kept trying with him."  
>"Why would he do that?" Tara asked in surprise.<p>

"I guess in his heart he knew he belonged to you." Lisa said with a smile.

This made Tara feel so much better. She looked over at Jax and he was staring back at her. He nodded his head in question and she nodded back. They were taking their leave.

"Have fun." Lisa said laughing.

"Oh hush." Tara said blushing.

Once Tara and Jax left, Opie came over and wrapped his arms around Lyla. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah, this little one tires me out."  
>The went and talked to Happy and Lisa and they too left.<p>

Lisa thought that Happy would be wanting to stay and party with his brothers so she sat up at the bar getting comfortable for a long night.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked behind her.

"I was getting comfortable. I know you are going to want to party with the club."  
>"No, what I want is to take my old lady home so I can get to know our daughter."<p>

"You sure?" she asked warily.

"I've never been more sure about anything." She grabbed his hand and together they left.

They went by Tara's amd Jax to pick up Angelica. Jax let them in and they apologized for intruding.

"No problem. She is a beauty Happy." Jax said nodding towards Angelica.

Happy beamed with pride. He went over and picked his daughter up from the pack and play snuggling her close to him. Taking in her baby smell he smiled.

He thanked Jax and he and Lisa left.

"Can you drive baby?" he asked.

Lisa was surprised but nodded yes and took the keys. She was even more surprised when he stayed in the backseat next to their daughter. Talking to her all the way home. She found out later it was so she wouldn't go to sleep on the drive home. He wanted to play with her. Walking into the house he took her and lay her on a blanket in the living room floor.

"That's my Angelica. You are beautiful." he said leaning over her and kissing her forehead.

He chuckled when Angelica waved her arms around. "You know you are going to be well protected my little one. Daddy will love you forever and no one will ever hurt you. As long as I can help it you will always have a smile on your face."

Lisa watched her old man talking to their baby girl and her heart was happy.

"Now, the rules are, no dating until your like 40. I will know everything there is to know about this man you do decide to date. If one single hair on your head gets touched I will kill the person touching. You will listen to mommy and she will make sure you have appropriate clothing. None of this slutty look for you."

"She'll be fine Hap." Lisa smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure of that baby." he said to Lisa. She just smiled and let the two of them bond.

Jax watched as Tara talked with Abel and explained to him that daddy had been sick but now is better and that's where he's been. He felt saddened that he hadn't even remembered the two most important people to him but he was determined to make it up to them. He watched as all of a sudden Abel's eyes got big.

"That her momma?" he asked in his child like speaking.

"Yeah, it is." Tara smiled down at Abel.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

The two of them looked up.

"What?" Tara asked.

"I asked what did he mean her?"

"Oh, that's right you don't know. Um.. well Jackson Teller we are having a little sister for Abel."

"I'm gonna potect her." Abel said.

"A girl?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I hope you aren't too disappointed."

"No, I think that's great. I know she is going to be as beautiful as her mother."

Tara smiled. "So it really doesn't bother you that it's not a boy. I mean you said Teller men only have boys."

"Yeah, well that was the Teller ego thinking that boys rule. I know better now." he said sheepishly.

"Well I can't wait to see my two Teller men with a little girl. I bet she keeps you on your toes." Tara said with a smile.

Jax walked over to them and placed his hands on Tara's belly, hoping to feel his litter girl moving around. As soon as he started talking she became active.

"Just like a female. They hear your voice and boom, they get all excited." Tara said jokingly.

"Yeah, well you are the only female I wanted excited for me. Well this one too but in a totally different way."

Tara leaned over and kissed Jax.

"Ew mommy, that's icky."

"Yeah, well one day it won't be so icky." Jax said chuckling.

Lyla and Opie lay in bed once they made love. "I love you so much Lyla, I have asked you to wear my crow, but I really want you to marry me."

Lyla crawled up on top of Opie. "You make me so happy Ope. Of course I will marry you."

Then Opie felt a sharp kick in his stomach. "Was that?" he asked a smiling Lyla.

"Yeah, I think he was telling you he likes the idea too."

"I think he was telling me that if I ever hurt you he is going to kick my ass." Opie said laughing.

"Yeah, could be." Lyla said laughing.

"Yeah, he was released from the hospital tonight." the man said into a phone. "Okay, we'll move on it tomorrow. Yeah, we know. I'll call you when it's done."

"Boss not happy?" another man asked.

"No, but he will be. When we take Jax Teller down. Boss is worried he will find out that it wasn't just Clay and Gemma that took out John Teller."

"If he does we are all dead."


	41. Chapter 41

41.

Opie and Lyla were being lazy today. Jax hadn't called church and he decided he wanted to spend the day with his old lady. Right as he was turning towards her he heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck." he said as he got out of bed and picked up his gun before going to the door.

"Dad?"

"I need to talk to you." Piney said as he walked in.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long you were gone this time?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, there was something I had to take care of. Look this is important." he said to Ope.

Right then Lyla walked into the room.

"So this is your lovely lady?" Piney asked smiling.

"Yeah, Lyla this is my dad Piney and dad this is Lyla. You are going to be a grandpa dad."

"Well I'll be. This tiny thing is going to carry a big old baby from you?" Piney asked teasing his son.

Lyla blushed.

"Come here and sit down angel face." Piney said to her as he patted the seat next to him. "I don't mean to be blunt but I need to talk to you both. I heard Lyla that you, Lisa and Tara are friends."

"Yes, we are." she replied.

"Well then you need to know this too. When I found out that Jax learned the truth about Clay, Gemma and Tig, I knew I needed to get more information."

"Wait, you knew about this before?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't have any proof. John was my best friend Opie, but I still had to adhere to the rule of the Sons. Anyways, I got to looking harder into some paperwork that John had left me and I found something."

"What?"

"They weren't the only three in on Johns death. I knew for sure when I heard about the take down of Happy, you and Jax. They were gunning for Jax. They went after you two to make it seem like something else. They want Jax dead."

"Who?"

"The Nomads."

"How much have you drank old man?" Opie asked.

"I'm serious son." Piney pulled out some paperwork and showed it to Opie.

"Not all Nomads dad, this here says it is a few Nomads, but it doesn't name who."

"I know. I figure that since Happy use to be a Nomad he might have more information. But I wanted to come to you to make sure we could trust him."

Opie looked at his dad. "Yeah, I believe we can."

"Not good enough son, we have to know for sure."

"I know you didn't ask my opinion but even if we weren't sure, before I believe now we are. He loves Lisa. Everyone has said how he is this different man since she came into his life. If she is in danger then he will make sure it stops. So I believe we can trust him." Lyla spoke up and said.

"Is this true?" Piney asked his son.

"Yeah, it is. You're right Lyla, I don't know why I hesitated. We need to go talk to him now." Then the three of them got up and left the house. Once his dad and Lyla got into the old car and pulled out, Opie took his phone out and called Jax.

"Hey, I figured you would be busy right about now." Jax said laughing.

"Yeah, I got a wake up call. Can you and Tara meet us at Happy's? My wake up call was dad. He has some news you are going to want to hear."

"Should I be bringing Tara?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lyla knows and she is on her way there with dad."

"Meet you there." Jax said closing his phone. He didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"Tara, you and I need to go to Happy's."

"Can I bring Abel? He would love to see Angelica."

"Yeah, that would be fine." They got Abel ready and they left.

Piney and Lyla arrived first. Lisa opened the door and was surprised to see Lyla there this early and she thought the older man looked familiar but didn't know who he was.

"Hi." Lyla said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure."

They walked in and Piney looked on in surprise to see the big bad scary Happy cuddling up to a little baby and cooing with her.

Lyla smiled. "See." she whispered to Piney.

Piney nodded his head and walked into the room. Happy looked up.

"Piney, wow we haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, uh.. I had to find out a few things."

"About the club?" Happy asked getting serious.

"Yeah."

Happy looked up at Lisa and she took the baby and started walking out of the room.

"No, she needs to stay, Jax, Tara and Opie are on their way."

"Well I'll just put her over in the pack and play." Lisa said to Happy.

He nodded but he didn't like Lisa being involved with this. Then they heard another knock on the door.

"That's probably them." Piney said.

Opening the door, he found Opie, Tara and Jax were walking up at that time. Tara holding Abel.

"Come on in." Happy said.

Jax looked up at him in question and Happy just shrugged his shoulders.

Once Tara put Abel in the pack and play and made sure they were alright they all sat down.

"Okay, first I have to ask you Happy. Are there any Nomads that you have had any run ins with?"

"No, why?"

"Are there any you don't really trust?"

"What's this about?" he asked not answering the question.

Piney then told him what he found out. The papers that John Teller left and how he couldn't prove who the Nomads were.

"Fuck." Happy shouted.

"Baby, language." Lisa said softly.

"Yeah, sorry. Yeah Piney there are a couple."

"Who would that be?"

"Frankie Diamonds, Greg the Peg and GoGo".

"Do you think any of those three had it in them to kill the president of the club?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I do. Especially since Clay did. When I first met Frankie, I remember him telling me how the five of them were in Viet Nam together. He use to tell stories about Clay, hell he practically idolized him. I guess your dad didn't like some of the things that Clay like to take chances on. They would joke that he was a coward. But from the stories they told it just sounded to me like they were stupid. They did stupid things and your dad just wanted to come home in one piece."

"I remember John telling me some of those stories. I think that's why he made Otto the Vice President instead of Clay. That must have really pissed him off." Piney said.

"So do you think it was them?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I do. But if I'm correct in my thinking you are going to find out soon enough. I believe they were the ones that hit you, Opie and Happy. If they did it once, they are going to come again."

"We'll be ready then." Happy said.


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Before Jax and Tara left he went to Piney. "Can you stop by my house? I would really like to talk to you."

"Yeah, let me take Lyla back home and I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"So what are you going to do?" Lisa asked Happy.

"I'm going to take care of you and Angelica. I promise to take care of you two."

"I know that Happy. I never feel safe with anyone but you. But I am scared. These are guys you use to ride with. They know how you work. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, you just don't worry about that. I need you to just focus on you and Angelica staying safe."

"Okay." she said reaching up to kiss him. Then she watched as he went and got Angelica out of the pack and play and started playing with her once again.

Piney waited for Opie to get there before he left Lyla. He was glad though that he had a couple of minutes to spend with her.

"So you really love my son?"

"Yes, I do."

"I think you are good for him."

"Thank you. I was a little worried."

"About?"

"Well I manage Diosa."

"So, I don't care if you were one of the workers. If you love my son and are good to him than that's all I need."

"Thank you."

"But I'm sure Opie is glad you aren't one of the workers." he said grinning.

"Only for him." she said grinning back.

He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You pushing up on my old lady dad?" Opie walked in smiling.

"Yeah, but she turned me down. Says she's a one man woman."

"I trust her not you." Opie said still giving his dad a hard time.

"You should be weary of me. If I was maybe twenty years younger though I think I could give you a run for your money."

"Get out of here old man." Opie said laughing.

"Okay, just be safe son." he said hugging him before he left.

Piney got to Jax's house.

"Hey come in." Jax said at the door.

Piney walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Tara came over and poured him a cup of coffee and then she poured in some tequila.

"Thank you." Piney said smiling.

She nodded her head at him and then left the room.

"I know that everything you said is important, but I wanted to know some things about what dad use to tell you."

"Okay."

"I guess what I need to know is what kind of man Clay was in the Army and how the Nomads followed him around."

"Well from what I understand from your dad was he use to love to raid random villages. Villages that weren't on their list to invade. They would go in and rape the women and that was just something your dad wanted no part in. Of course the guys loved it, they got pussy and they didn't care how they got it. They would then kill all the villagers, women and children included. Your dad knew that he made the mistake of allowing Clay to see a picture of your mother. Clay would taunt him about what he would love to do to Gemma. Always told John that he would make sure he had her one day."  
>"Then why did dad allow him into the club?"<p>

"He threatened your mom. You see Clay wanted Gemma only because John was married to her. John was afraid that something would happen to him and he wouldn't be able to protect your mom. Then when Thomas came along things got worse. Then you came along and John was started to feel a lot calmer. Clay had backed off a lot. Then Thomas died and your dad was in Ireland trying to get out of the gun business. Clay was here and he played up on the fact that John wasn't here for her. Gemma was a woman that always had to be important to everyone. If you weren't then you paid the price. It was a couple weeks after your dad got back that the first attempt on your dads life was made. At least that is what John said. He never told me what happened he just said he felt like Clay had a hand in it. The colder your mom got to your dad and the closer she got to Clay made him feel as if your mom was helping Clay. He left me those pages so that one day I could give them all to you."

"Do you still have them?"

"Yeah, I'll get them for you. But Jax you have to be really careful. You are the one they are trying to get rid of. But in that it is going to put Tara, Abel and all the others in danger. You have to be smart and work together. No one should ever be on their own."

"I understand. I'm going to bring it to the table also. That way they are all protected."

"That's good."

"Thanks for coming by." Jax said standing up to walk Piney to the door.

"Anytime Jax. You are my son's best friend and my best friends son. There isn't anything I won't do for you."

"You be safe too. If they know you are around they may come after you."

"Yeah, if they do I've lived a good long life. But I plan to get a few before they do."

"You do that." Jax said hugging him.

Jax watched him go and then turned to his wife that had just walked back into the room.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you hear?"

"Most of it. I knew he was disgusting Jax, but for Clay to rape and kill innocent people, children for Gods sake."

"I know, hell he tried to kill you Tara. But we don't have to worry about him anymore. He has his own place in Hell."

"Yeah." she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Mrs. Teller."

"I love you too, Mr. Teller."

Once again their little girl decided to come out and play.

"There she goes again." he said smiling while placing his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah." she said smiling.

"I'm worried about your dad." Lyla said as she snuggled up to Opie.

"He'll be fine. He knows what it's all about." Opie said.

"Yeah, I just saw him leave Jax's house. No, I didn't know he was back. I heard he went up in our territory digging around." Greg the Peg said into the phone.

"We need him taken out before he creates trouble." Frankie said on his end of the phone conversation.

"We'll take care of it."


	43. Chapter 43

43.

A couple of days had gone by. Piney brought the letters to Jax and gave them all to him.

"Thanks." Jax said to him.

"They were yours anyways son. What did the club say?"

"They were angry of course. To know that some of their own brothers are doing this. But they are ready to fight for our club. I'm worried about Happy though. They use to ride together. They know how Happy works and I'm afraid that might be a weak link."

"You think Happy will give into them?"

"No, I have no doubt about that. I'm just concerned that they will know his habits and that he will be vulnerable which in turn makes Lisa and Angelica vulnerable."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Talk to him Jax. Let him know your concerns."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Jax looked up when he saw Happy walk out of the clubhouse heading for his bike.

"Hey Happy, can I get a moment?"

"Sure." Happy said and changed directions and headed for Jax. Piney patted Jax on the back and went into the clubhouse.

"What's up?" Happy asked lighting a cigarette.

"I just wanted to talk to you about everything going on."

"It's all good Jax. I'm not going to think that since we use to ride together that they are still my brothers. Not after all this."  
>"But they know your habits Hap."<p>

"Yeah, that's why I changed them."

Jax looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, Lisa talked to me about that. But I had already decided I needed to do things differently. I"m not taking the chance on my family getting hurt."

"Good. I should have known you would have already figured this out."

"I get it. You were concerned for Lisa and Angelica. Thanks."

"I was, but I know you will protect them."

"Well I'm going to go. Lisa has an appointment and I am going to spend the rest of the time with my daughter. If you need me I have my prepaid."

"Have fun." Jax said and watched Happy leave. He decided then he wanted to go and spend time with his family.

Jax was straddling his bike when his prepay rang. Pulling it out, he answered it.

"Hey man. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Lyla and I decided to go ahead and get married. We aren't going to have a big fancy wedding. So if you can get Tara and Abel and I will call Happy and get them to this little chapel by the hospital we are going to say our I do's."

"That's great, but why so fast?"

"Well with the baby on the way and the mess we are trying to clean up, we knew it was going to be hectic for awhile. I want my son to come into this world with a completed set of parents."

"I understand. Yeah, we'll be there. When do you need us?"

"In two hours. They had an opening for then so we decided to go for it. I already called dad."

"See ya then brother."

"Thanks." Opie said and closed his phone.

"So they are going to be there?" Lyla asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't let us get married if our friends weren't there baby."

"Thanks Ope."

Happy hated cages but since he had Angelica he had to ride in one to meet Lisa. Together they were going to the chapel for Lyla and Opie. Pulling up to the hospital he could see the smile on Lisa's face. Damn, he thought to himself. He was one lucky bastard. He couldn't understand why he had been so afraid of loving this woman. Then he realized she had been standing out here in the open. He stopped the car and got out.

"What the hell are you doing out here with no protection? I thought you realized how dangerous this was." He yelled out to her.

"Woah, back off. He's right there." Lisa said pointing in the direction of the young prospect that Jax had assigned her. "he figured it was better that no one saw him."

"Sorry. I just saw you here with no one and it terrified me." Happy admitted to her.

"It's okay, but you should know that I'm not going to be a fool. I am glad for the protection."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go though. I don't want to miss anything." she said finally a smile coming to her face.

He chuckled and they got into the car then went on to the little chapel.

They were the last to arrive and so the quick service started right away. As Happy watched them he decided right then that he and Lisa needed this. After it was all done he walked to the clergy.

"Is there any way you can do another one real quick? I will pay you extra."

"Sure." the clergyman said.

He called Lisa to him. She came up carrying Angelica.

"I want you to marry me Lisa."

She got tears in her eyes and smiled. She couldn't even say anything she was so surprised but really happy. She nodded her head and Jax, Tara, Opie and Lyla all beamed with smiles as they watched their friends get married too.

They were walking out of the chapel. Piney looked at them smiling. "I didn't know it was a two for one sale going on."

"Yeah, I would have brought more champagne." Jax said teasing them.

"You didn't bring any Jax Teller." Tara teased him back.

Before anything else was said they heard gunshots. The only thing the guys thought to do was to get their ladies and children out of harms way. Then they all began shooting back. Finally when most of the guys shooting at them were dead and the rest had ran off they looked around to make sure they were all whole.

"Dad." Opie yelled as he saw Piney sitting up next to his bike.

"I'm fine. Are the women and children okay?" he said wheezing.

"They're fine. We need to get you to the hospital."

Piney finally passed out with the pain. Tara was checking him over and told Opie that he was going to be fine.

"The bullet passed through. It looks like it nicked his lung if his breathing is any indication. But once we get him to the hospital they will close it up and he will be okay."  
>"Thanks Tara." Opie said hugging Tara to him.<p>

"I did't do anything. He was lucky Opie."

"You being here calming me is a lot Tara."

"Well then you're welcome." she said with a soft smile.

Happy walked up. "It looked to me like this time they were aiming for Piney."

"Yeah, they are afraid of what he may have told us. Let's get him to the hospital and then we will have church." the men nodded and the ambulance arrived. Tara knew it was going to be a long night.

"I'm so sorry Lyla." she said to her.

"Don't be. I want this done and over with so we can all have our lives back."

"Yeah, me too." Tara said softly wondering if anything was ever going to be normal again.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

They escorted the women to make sure that Piney was going to be fine and once that was done, they decided to take them back to the clubhouse. Jax wanted them all on lock down until this threat was taken care of.

"I hate this." Tara said.

"I know baby, but I have to make sure you, Abel and our little girl are safe. I can't be worrying about you."

"I know. I don't want you to worry that's why I'm here. But you have to keep yourself safe Jax."

"I will baby." he said kissing her. Once they were settled the guys left. Jax had kept the prospects back to make sure they were all safe at the clubhouse.

Jax looked over at his guys and knew without a doubt he was proud to ride with all of them. He nodded his head and pulled out the rest of them following.

Tara got up to fix them all some dinner. She set it up like a buffet. She knew it was her responsibility to take care of everyone there. She had to fill Gemma's shoes. She just hoped she never became like her. Once it was done, she called the rest to come eat. She made a plate for herself and enough to feed Abel. Then she sat down with Lyla, Lisa, Angelica and Abel. They talked a little but they all stayed away from the topic that was on their mind. She got up bathed Abel and put him to bed. Once that was done she went back out and played some pool with Lisa and Lyla. After awhile they all got tired. The stress of everything going on wore them out. They all decided to call it a night, knowing that once they hit the bed they would have a hard time going to sleep. Tara lay in her bed and worried over Jax. She knew he felt like he had to prove to everyone that he could handle being in charge of them. She knew he would probably take extra risks. She just hoped he didn't take the wrong ones.

Lyla tossed and turned all night. She silently lay there and cried. She hated that she felt weak. But this was suppose to be her wedding night and this was not what she had planned. She understood why he was gone but it didn't change the way she felt.

Lisa knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she didn't even try. She sat by the pack and play where her sweet girl was sleeping and wished she could be doing the same. She felt so scared. Happy had been the only man in her life that made her feel completely safe. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and she pushed it away. She had to be strong. She took a deep breath and then after checking once again on Angelica she went out to the main room. She walked up to the bar and poured her a drink.

"So not fair." she heard behind her.

"Tara, I thought you were asleep."

"Seriously. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Jax getting shot. I had to get up. I was moving around so much I didn't want to disturb Abel."

"Yeah, I am worried." Lisa said softly.

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

"Are we having a party?" Lyla walked up behind them and asked.

They chuckled. "No, but you are welcome to share on the worried party." Tara said.

"Yeah, I'm on that wagon." Lyla replied. They all sat down at the bar. Two teas in front of Tara and Lyla and a beer in front of Lisa.

"That is so not fair." Lyla said for the third time watching Lisa drink it.

"Yeah, well I had to go without for a long time while you two still got to drink." she said.

They chuckled and then all fell quiet.

It was the early morning hours right before daylight that the guys came in. Once they were spotted asleep at the bar, they all quieted down in order not to wake them. Opie, Jax and Happy each picked up their girl and carried them to their rooms. Laying them down gently to not wake them.

Each deciding to lay down with them.

Jax felt good laying next to his wife. He had finally gotten rid of the latest threat. He hoped that now that he was getting the club into legitimate business they wouldn't have these threats anymore.

Once they all woke up, the ladies held their men, holding them tight. Then Jax called church. Not wanting to leave Tara he kissed her thoroughly and promised to be back soon. He got up and went to the office.

"Okay, we got it taken care of. The Nomads won't be a problem anymore. Now I want to discuss the business we are moving into. Is everyone okay with it?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good, I know things will change but I'm hoping it's all good. Our instincts though have to stay intact. We can't go soft. If we do then we will have more trouble. So I want to continue to do runs. They won't be guns but we don't have to let everyone else know that."

"What do you have planned?" Happy asked.

"I want us to go on regular weekend runs. Not all of us each time, but enough to make it look like we haven't changed. It will be weekend runs only."

"That sounds good." Opie spoke up and said.

"Alright then. Let's call it a day. I'll put a schedule up for the runs. The single guys are not going to be doing it all. We all will."

He rapped the gavel down and got up to take his wife and son home.

They got Piney home and he was happy for all of them and the club.

"Your dad would be very proud of you Jax." he said.

"I like to think so. I just wish he was around to see it."

"He does. No matter where he is he will always watch over you."

"Thanks Piney." he said giving the old man a hug.

The next couple of months were great. The club was strong. He was sitting there having a beer when he felt a tap on his arm.

"So are you really all done with me?"

He turned to look. He was actually disgusted with himself to think he went there.

"Yeah, I am. I have who I want. You aren't suppose to be here. So I suggest you leave now." he said trying to be calm.

"I'm leaving. I just had to make sure."

"Well now you are." he said turning his back to her. He could hear her start to cry and he hardened his heart against it. He looked up to see his very pregnant wife watching him. At first he got nervous then he saw her smile and knew she had heard.

"Thank you baby." she said walking up to him.

"You are my love Tara."


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been really sick. Getting better now. I decided to end this here and make a sequel. Hope everyone is okay with that. I decided to take it into the next part of life. The children of Samcro.

45.

Time had passed and it was now the time to celebrate the birthdays of three year old Harry Jr and three year old Jade. Since they went into labor together they always celebrated their birthdays together. The two of them were together all the time. Tara should have known that her and Jax's daughter would be a hell raiser and she was. Angelica had turned four a couple of months ago and Abel was six. Tara looked around at her friends and their children. She smiled loving the family she had. Then she looked over at Abel who sat quietly off to the side staring at Angelica. She watched as he wiped a tear away from his face. Walking over she wanted to find out what was wrong.

"Hey baby. What has you upset?"

"Nothing." he said.

"You don't shed tears over nothing baby."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Okay, well did you have to fight with anyone to get daddy to love you?"

Tara was surprised by this question and didn't really know how to answer him.

"Why do you ask that baby?"

"I just really really love someone and I was told I can't."

"Who told you that you can't?"

"Her daddy."

"When did he tell you this?" she asked knowing he wasn't around too many other people.

"A long time ago."

Jax saw Tara over talking to Abel and they looked so serious. He walked over to see what was up.

"Um.. here's daddy, maybe he can tell you baby."

"What?" Jax asked.

Tara told him and Jax got a serious look on his face. He knew that he couldn't play this even if Abel was only six. He had to take this seriously. He decided to tell Abel what he could.

"Yeah, I had to fight some people and mommy had to fight some people. But in the long run mommy and daddy loved each other too much for anyone to keep us apart."

"So how did you find out mommy loved you? I don't know if she loves me. I never get to ask her."

Tara looked down at Jax with a smile. He then looked at his son.

"Abel, who are you in love with?" he asked softly.

Abels head jerked up automatically and his eyes landed on Angelica. Jax and Tara saw this and before they could say anything Abel spoke.

"I really don't want to say daddy. Maybe one day." he said and he shrugged his shoulders and went to play with his sister and Harry Jr. who was also playing with Angelica.


End file.
